


Every Little Part of Me

by madsdobby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ChONI AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Toni is a sweetheart, cheryl is a damaged baby, juniors in high school, soft babies mostly though, the cheryl and betty relationship everyone wished existed, the vixens are no good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsdobby/pseuds/madsdobby
Summary: it’s basically about cheryl who’s going through long term effects from a car accident she was in when she was younger, physically and mentally. toni topaz moves into town and cheryl develops a crush as does the whole school. long story short toni teaches cheryl how to love herself again





	1. when i saw you over there i didn’t mean to stare, but my mind was everywhere i wanna know you

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooo i had the story posted then deleted it bc i thought up not guilty and was focused on that but it’s back now. sorry i’m very wish-washy :( 
> 
> if you read this when it was awfully written before leave a comment lmao....
> 
> big thanks to @endofdaysforme and @bckwrds101 for helping with ideas and correcting my shitty grammar. learned lots from them <3
> 
> also this is a complete au obviously but to touch on a few things cheryl’s family isn’t awful like on the show. i made them lovely as parents should be. also i’m not a doctor so don’t @ me if i’m not 100% accurate on medical things lmao, i still do research though so i don’t sound completely dumb. also i know this fic is gonna remind people of ijwytkwia bc of the glasses, but that’s the only thing similar. yes cheryl gets picked on but that’s totally because of a different reason as you’ll see later on. toni isn’t the “mean” girl. not a 90s fic, present day lol but anyways i adore that fic so much! *chef’s kiss*
> 
> also as maria once told me/will keep telling me that i’m writing for myself. I know it’s gonna be hard for me not to get swept up in opinions or me writing for others. i just hope that i keep that in my mind throughout my journey writing this. 
> 
> anyways i hope you all take a liking towards my writing :)

"Really? Again?" Betty groans in annoyance.

"But it's such a good movie Betty," Cheryl defends with a heavy pout resting on her lips to persuade her best friend to go see her all time favorite movie. 

"Yeah it is a great movie, but we've been watching that for the past two weeks," Betty says looking at the large film photos hung on the outside wall of the cinema, "I think it's safe to say that I get to choose now." 

Cheryl continues to pout but it drops in surprise at Betty's unchanging stance. The blonde has always let the redhead attain whatever she wanted growing up as children even into their early teen years. So this is definitely a first. 

"Let's flip on it, that's only fair, right?" Cheryl gives a nod of the head at Betty’s offer, watching her rummage into her small purse. Once the quarter is flicked into the air the blonde calls out heads. Betty snatches the quarter out of the air then flips it back down onto the back of her hand. 

George Washington stares back at them. 

"Ugh okay okay. You w-win Cooper," the redheads arms slump down in defeat. 

"I'm thinking Prey at Night," Betty says in an excited tone with a little happy jump and a giant smile on her face.

Cheryl pushes up her thick black, rather large oval rounded glasses onto the bridge of her nose as she searches for the movie title on the long wall full of movie posters. 

She gasps immediately when she sees the three people in masks with weapons in their hands. The blonde to the left donning a creepy doll face mask and graced in her hands, a gleaming knife. Beside her but also behind her is what Cheryl assumes is a man in a burlap mask gripping an ax. The look in his eyes runs a shiver down her spine. The last person in the photo resembles the first woman, but she’s sporting an even more chilling doll mask. At the top of the film poster reads ‘Let Us Pray’ and the redhead is not having it because it’s a recreation of the horror film the Strangers. It’s a movie that she watched with Betty when they were twelve. Betty has always been into the murder mysteries and the eerie dark movies. One night she somehow convinced Cheryl to watch it with her during a sleepover. The redhead spent that night staring at the ceiling gripping onto her blankets. 

"Oooh no w-way I'm w-watching that, no w-way," Cheryl shakes her head at Betty ignoring the way her ponytail runs along her shoulder blades. 

"Cher, Bailee Madison is in it. You love her!" Betty tries to persuade the nervous wreck of a redhead in front of her. 

"Yeah on W-wizards of W-waverly Place! You know I can't sleep for days after w-watching horror movies," Cheryl sticks out her bottom lip in another pouting attempt. 

"Hey you, I'm not falling for that tonight," Betty rolls her eyes with a smirk on her lips. 

"W-well then you're playing checkers with Nana Rose tomorrow after school," the redhead pouts. 

"Whatever Blossom, I love checkers," another smirk placed on her lips as she opens the door to the theater. Cheryl squeezes her fists willing herself not to throw a hissy fit, because she has always gotten her way for the longest time. She breathes out an agitated breath to stop her racing heart. She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to handle the loudness of a horror movie in a theater or the heart wrenching screams or even the mere sound of glass shattering. However, she is aware that she can get up from her seat and leave anytime. 

"I'll get the tickets," Cheryl announces with a dramatic sigh before she starts to trek her way over to the ticket booth inside.

This has been their recent arrangement. After the accident the redhead went mute for almost a year, because of the teasing about her stutter in the fourth grade. Betty had made sure to help Cheryl gain her voice back. She successfully can voice her thoughts with her cousin and her grandmother, however the redhead isn’t big on speaking to other people. There were too many frequent panic along with anxiety attacks unfolding throughout school days that the only people Cheryl has left began to strongly worry about her. So slowly they helped her by letting her speak into the machines in drive-throughs until she was ready to order for herself in person. Although that might not seem like much, but small things like that truly do help her. However, that was years ago Betty still thinks it’s necessary so Cheryl pays for the tickets while she gets the snacks especially since they go see movies every Monday and Thursday, the less crowded times to go. Usually they both would switch out or even just go together to each, but ever since Toni Topaz started working here Cheryl has avoided the concession area. 

"Not so fast missy," Betty grabs her hand. "We're flipping on it." Cheryl feels her heartbeat quicken. There's no way that this is happening. 

"B-betty, you can't be s-serious?" Cheryl's brain starts to go into overdrive. She takes a quick look across the theater causing her heart to hammer in her chest even more when her eyes land on her crush who’s smiling widely at someone in front of her. The redhead turns back to her cousin before making eye contact with the lit up exit sign. Cheryl just might have an episode right here in the theater. 

The ponytailed blond notices immediately to the sound of her stuttering. "I'm sorry for stressing you out," she apologizes grabbing her hand, "but this is for your own good," Cheryl feels the cold metal hit her palm dreading absolutely everything. Cheryl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She tells herself that she's going to be okay and her racing heart slows. 

"I promise you Toni is a great person. She’s considerate, very funny, and incredibly sweet," the blonde reassures. 

It's not Toni Topaz that Cheryl is worried about, she's worried about herself. 

Toni had just moved into Riverdale at the start of their junior year. Cheryl remembers hearing all the talk about some interesting new hot girl. The redhead wasn't at all interested in meeting this girl at the way Veronica and her vixens gossiped about her. She thought surely that this girl was going to get sucked into their whirlpool of hate to bully her as well, but when she walked into her art class with that pink hair, sporting a leather jacket, and combat boots Cheryl was highly intrigued. Toni is one of the most beautiful girls Cheryl has ever laid eyes on and that scares her a lot. With her vibrant pink hair down to her always visible belly button piercing, and worn combat boots she's utterly stunning. Cheryl still doesn’t understand how the girl can look so calm and sweet, but still give off such intimidating energy. A girl like that wouldn't fall into the role of the stereotypical mean girl cheerleader and she was so glad she was right.

They're now five months into the school year, however the pink haired girl seems to be friends with one of Veronica's minions. Though Toni hasn't been remotely mean to her. Yet Cheryl knows she still won't be able to get through a sentence without stuttering while talking to such a beautiful girl. She’s also sure that the pink haired girl is gonna be staring at her facial scar that runs from her left nostril down to the very edge of her top lip like everyone else who can’t seem to ignore, which will make her feel even more embarrassed and ugly.

The redhead and Toni haven't had a proper conversation thus far. Although there was a little incident where they bumped into each other playing one game their crazy creative art teacher came up with that involved them maneuvering around the room like wild animals so the students would grow more familiar with one another. 

As the class was going around the empty space in circles after they had all removed the tables along with the chairs from the center of the spacious room against the walls, they were playing some weird version of ‘simon says’ and Cheryl didn’t stop her body in time at the next wacky command resulting in her shoulder colliding with the pink haired girls beside her. The redhead stopped in her tracks fearful of what the girl would say. Surprisingly instead of a rude remark she was graced with a bright smile. A smile that made Cheryl’s heart stop entirely for a second. After the game she swore she saw Toni looking at her from across the room with an out of breath smile about to walk in her direction, but she was stopped in her tracks by Peaches Lowell. Toni ended up residing at a table with Peaches while Cheryl sat by her lonesome at a table behind the two. 

On the other hand, Betty has been working with Toni and Jughead on the Blue & Gold since the beginning of the school year. Betty has been trying to get Cheryl to join for ages, but she had no idea what Betty would need her for. Betty writes on social issues inside and out of school, Jughead provides entertainment with short mystery stories, and Toni takes photographs of school events. Cheryl wouldn't be able to take clear focused pictures, or interview students and teachers with her crippling anxiety, or even the simplest thing; proofread. 

But as soon as Betty told her Toni had taken an interest in the club Cheryl didn't even have any more doubts on not joining. 

She definitely was not joining. 

She was not going to embarrass herself, not in front of Toni Topaz. The girl the entire student body has been drooling over since she stepped foot onto campus including herself. She’s actually the first bisexual to come to this small town. Kevin Keller, who's gay, has been out and proud since eighth grade, but Toni was the first girl to like girls. Well to be out anyways. Cheryl herself has always known that she liked girls back when she had a crush on sweet little Josie McCoy in their younger days. However, she's only ever told Betty and Nana Rose about her sexuality. The school doesn't need more to talk about her, the “Angel of Death”.

Cheryl places the quarter on her thumb and index finger, flicking the small metal into the air, and watching as it flips several times before descending down. She's snatches it out of the air flipping it onto the back of her hand. 

Betty raises her eyebrow challengingly, "tails."

The hopeful redhead removes her top hand to reveal the absence of George Washington. Cheryl tilts her head back with a whine gazing at the ceiling filled with pleasing paintings of movies ranging from Wizard of Oz to Hunger Games above while sending herself a little prayer.

"I'll meet you over there Cher," the blonde smiles evilly before walking past the apprehensive redhead. 

Cheryl watches her walk over to the ticket booth gingerly. She then pulls her attention towards the long counter covered with boxed chocolates and candy, buckets filled to the brim with popcorn inside a warmer, and stacks upon stacks of cups by the soda machine. There was only one line of customers. Usually there's two, but it looks like Toni is working by herself today. It's not crowded at all though considering it's a Monday. The redhead finds herself standing in the same spot for three minutes unable to find the courage to pick up her feet that suddenly feels like a ton of bricks. She turns to look at Betty who’s smiling encouragingly with two thumbs up as she waits to be handed her tickets. Cheryl takes a deep breath before beginning her journey to the concession that should only take about a minute but it feels like five to her. 

She runs over what she’s going to say over and over again until she can’t think of anything else. Cheryl is only behind two other people in line so soon she’ll be face to face with Toni Topaz. She stares at the back of an elderly woman's head, deciding that if she doesn't move her eyes the girl behind the counter won't be able to see her. 

"Thank you, enjoy the movie," Cheryl hears that voice, sweet as honey. That voice that she makes sure to closely listen in on randomly so her ears can catch it every day in her art class. 

Gray hair disappears and Cheryl feels herself panic. Cheryl turns on her heel to get the hell out of there, but Toni's voice stops her. 

"Cheryl?" 

Said redhead squeezes her eyes shut. Then they pop open at the realization she just said her name. How does she know her name? She swore she was invisible especially to this day by not saying a word to anyone in their art class except for their teacher. Her eyes somehow find Betty's and she has her hand on her hip with that signature raise of her eyebrows holding up a quarter. 

With a shaky breath Cheryl turns around. "S-sorry," she says barely above a whisper walking up to the counter. 

"So what can I get you?" Toni gives the nervous girl across from her a little smile not looking away from her eyes. The redhead’s eyes trail down from the pink haired girl’s braid resting over her shoulder almost covering her name tag, ‘Antoinette’. Cheryl prays that the pink haired girl can’t hear the pounding in her chest, because that’s all she can hear. Her ears are on fire, they’re positively bright red now. She swallows then stares at Toni for a beat before averting her eyes as her mouth opens. 

"T-two sprites, one chocolate m&m box, and one skittle box," Cheryl says her eyes trained on the sign mounted on the wall above that lists all the food prices behind the girl's eyes that she's desperately trying to avoid. Not looking in her eyes undeniably does make ordering easier. Toni begins to make her way to get what the redhead has requested before stopping in place when Cheryl says "oh and one large popcorn please." As soon as she’s done speaking her fingers desperately dance along her jean clad thigh. 

"Of course Ms. Blossom," Toni gives her another smile, different from the first one the pink haired girl gave her. This one made Cheryl's stomach fill up with millions of butterflies. The flushed redhead watched on curiously as Toni maneuvers around behind her counter. She grabs the candy first. Placing the small brown and red boxes on the counter to the far left of Cheryl. Then the brunette goes to grab the popcorn from the warmer. 

"Hot, hot, hot," she hummed to herself shaking her hands once the popcorn is set on the counter. Toni then turns down the temperature of the machine. Cheryl has to stifle a laugh so the pink haired girl doesn't hear. Next are the drinks. Cheryl can’t exactly see what her hands are doing, because the machine is blocking her view. Soon Toni comes over and places a carrying cart with all of their food on it causing Cheryl's eyebrows to furrow. 

"S-sorry, I d-didn't order a carrying c-cart," the redhead stutters confused. 

"It's on the house, plus the popcorn is really hot," Toni pushes the cart towards Cheryl, "that'll be ten dollars," the cash register pops open.

Cheryl grabs her small purse from her shoulder and begins to scour through it. Why she didn't have this money out and ready is beyond her. After what feels like forever Cheryl hands over a folded ten dollar bill to her. 

Toni's fingertips touch hers and it's like an electric current bolts up her arm. Their eyes shoot up to look at each other and suddenly they're both frozen in time for a moment. Cheryl feels her chest heat up, then the sweltering spreads up her body settling to her face. The now redder redhead takes her hand back once the contact gets too heavy for her. She begins rubbing her hand over her sweater covered arm out of habit. 

She tensely grabs the carrying cart wanting to quickly get out of there. She feels like the dam is about to break so she drops her gaze down to the floor to try to hide from the pink haired girl. 

"Hey, Toni," a familiar voice sounds from beside her. 

"Hey, Betty," Toni says, Cheryl can hear the smile in her voice. The still crimson Cheryl turns to look at her best friend. Betty's eyes widen slightly before taking the carrying cart from Cheryl's care. The redhead assumes that Toni can still see her even with her head tucked down when she worryingly asks "is everything alright?" 

"Do you have anything cold?" Betty questions quietly and calmly to not worry either of the girls. Her best friend is a complete lifesaver. Cheryl knows if it weren’t for Betty she’d surely be dead. 

"Would an ice cream work?" Toni asks already walking over to the small freezer. Betty nods before placing a hand on Cheryl's head. The redhead keeps her gaze on the floor. She knew that this would happen. Now Toni must think she's a freak. Hot tears well in the back of Cheryl’s eyes in frustration. "Here," the worried pink-haired girl hands over a cherry flavored ice cream with the wrapper already peeled off. 

Betty slides the ice cream into Cheryl's mouth. The moment that the cool frozen snack hits her tongue along with the roof of her mouth she can feel the air reach her brain again. She grabs a shaky hold of the stick from her best friend as calmness begins to gradually overtake the explosion inside her.

"Two dollars right?" Betty asks reaching into her jeans back pocket juggling the carrying cart in her right hand. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Toni gives her an assuring smile eyes remaining on Cheryl who still has her gaze on the ground. 

"Thanks, T," the blonde smiles back wrapping a hand around her best friends waist. Cheryl closes her eyes letting a stubborn tear escape. She wipes it away immediately in hopes that the pink haired girl didn’t witness that too.

“If you two need anything let me know,” Toni assures before walking over to take care of the new customers who’ve just appeared in her line. 

With the carrying cart and Cheryl in her arms Betty begins to walk their way into the hallway with several doors that lead to the dark theaters. The redhead lifts her head up as soon as she realizes they’re free from Toni Topaz. Cheryl notices them stroll past the Strangers: Prey at Night movie sign so she pulls out the ice cream from her mouth. 

"B-betts, w-what are you doing?" she asks confused. 

"Just shut up and eat your ice cream," her best friend lightly smiles bumping Cheryl's hip with hers. The redhead lets out a happy giggle when Betty reaches for the door handle that leads to Love, Simon. 

When the best friends reach their signature seats the lights begin to dim. Perfect timing too, because Cheryl has finished her ice cream, sticking the stick onto the carrying cart that she somehow got for free. Her body and most importantly her mind feels about serene again, however still harboring her casual rampant frenzy. She lets out a few ragged breaths before her breathing is slowed down to its almost normal pace.

"I'm so sorry Cher. I wouldn't have done that if," the blonde starts before being cut off.

"It w-wasn't y-you, Miss Grundy's test-t was super l-long and…. there w-was so many r-reading p-passag-ges," Cheryl lets out in a whisper even though they’re practically the only ones in the dark theater as her eyelids begin to droop. 

"I should have remembered though. It's still my fault. I shouldn't have forced you out of your comfort zone like that when I knew how Toni made you feel," Betty kisses her friends forehead. 

"You d-didn't force me s-silly, the q-quarter did," the redhead jokes as she blinks her eyes open speedily. She can’t get tired now. Plus she doesn’t want to worry Betty anymore than she has.

"I still don't understand why you insist on taking the same test as everyone else," Betty wonders back.

"Don’t w-want to be treated d-differently," the redhead sighs keeping her sentence short watching the Temple Hill production company logo appears on the screen. The movie starts a second later ending their conversation. 

***

An hour into the movie Cheryl needs to pee, bad. 

"Just go dummy," Betty whisper laughs even though they're the only people in the theater other than a couple sitting far below them. 

"I can't miss this," the redhead crosses her legs staring at Katherine Langford and Nick Robinson as Simon wrongly assumes who Leah actually has feelings for. 

"Think about it like this if you pee in this seat Toni would most likely have to clean it up," Betty teases. That gets Cheryl up immediately. She leaves the dark room to walk out into the light of the hallway. Cheryl lets her feet take her to the bathrooms, she's been here too many times. When she pushes open the door her eyes meet with familiar warm brown eyes through the mirror. A second later those eyes get back to cleaning the mirror. Cheryl can only hear the sound of spraying, the solution hitting the glass, along with her boots hitting the tile as she makes her way inside. She finds herself in the very last stall, pants down on the toilet, but she can't relieve herself knowing Toni is out there listening. 

She has to go so so bad. 

She hears the door swing open and then close so she listens for a minute. It’s extremely quiet so she assumes Toni has in fact left the bathroom. Cheryl releases her bladder and she's never felt so relieved. 

After she finishes her business she exits the bathroom stall to find Toni still at the mirror. Cheryl feels her face flush again as she stands beside the intimidating girl by the sink. As she's washing her hands Toni's mouth opens. 

"How are you feeling?" 

The redhead looks over into the girls eyes swallowing then taking a look past her at all the open stalls. It’s just the two of them so she shakes her hands over the sink before reaching for the paper towels, "I'm okay, just a little tired," she breathes quietly.

"I'm sorry if-," Toni starts before Cheryl cuts her off. 

"It w-wasn't you. I assume you know about the accident?" Cheryl asks curiously, surprised she's not stuttering as bad as she was earlier as she dries her hands. 

"I've heard about it yes. Also Betty has told me a few things as well," Toni says softly. 

"W-well," spoke too soon she thought, "the accident happened almost eight years ago. There's still l-lasting effects like I s-stutter w-when I'm tired or,” Cheryl abruptly stops as she finds difficulties in replying with the right set of words. Her fingers start to drum on her thigh again as she desperately racks her brain. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Take your time,” Toni soothes stepping closer so she can, what Cheryl can only presume, physically comfort her, but she backs away unsure before making contact with the redhead. The pink haired girl didn’t want to upset the girl like she had earlier. 

Cheryl takes a minute to herself before responding, “-w-when I think too much. Though the letter 'w' gets me all the time," she shrugs trying to make this conversation a little lighthearted. That breaks a little smile on Toni’s face instantly resulting in Cheryl shyly returning it. A beat passes and the redhead’s drumming fingers speed decelerates. 

"Earlier I got o-overwhelmed w-which caused my brain to c-churn faster than normal-l. N-not your fault. Big test t-today," the redhead continues really shocked that she shared that so easily. She looks at the girl across from her eyes fully attentive and that encourages her to admit the next thing. "Also I t-think I might've h-had-d a little bit-t of an anxiety attack as w-well," Cheryl shares turning red at the astonished look on the pink haired girl's face. 

Admirably Toni has extremely warm eyes so words just came tumbling out of the redheads mouth freer than usual. The normal fear of judgment that looms over her while she’s interacting with others has somehow vanished. It felt like she was talking to a long time friend rather than a stranger. She felt warm.

"I made you nervous?"

"I-I just am not a big-g s-social person. Q-quarter-r turned its b-back on me, that's w-why I w-went to get snacks. W-which I haven't done in a l-long time. You are v-very intimidating-," the redhead admits the speed of her drumming fastens a little bit. 

Toni looks absolutely dumbfounded, "I'm intimidating? And a quarter?" 

Cheryl can only nod not sure what to say next. 

Toni's lips pull into a smile before she shakes her head, "I bet that test was damn Grundy's right?"

The redhead let a little giggle escape her mouth, "oh yes, damn Grundy," she smiles with a blush pushing her glasses up the word 'damn' foreign to her mouth.

"So that accident gave you that little scar right there?" Toni points to Cheryl's lip which makes her cover it up instinctively . The redhead's scar that starts in her left nostril and travels down to the very edge of her top lip. She's super glad that it didn't go through her lip. As Cheryl looked at her through self conscious eyes Toni takes a step forward.

"Cheryl," she grabs her arm and gently pulls it down to her side, "that's a battle scar that you shouldn't ever want to hide, they are actually pretty damn sexy if you ask me," the pink haired girl jokingly smirks at her.

Cheryl's heart still flutters for a second at the sight. 

"I have some too," the girl turns over her arm after rolling up her sleeve displaying her wrist that held seven small round burn marks.The redhead gasps and her eyes start to fill up with tears. Those must be cigarette burns. However, they're turning a paler pink and look about healed which is good, but who would hurt someone as sweet as Toni Topaz?

"Toni, that’s aw-awful. I c-can't even imagine," the girl pushes up her glasses trying to keep her tears at bay.

How could someone do such a thing?

"But hey, these scars," she motions to both of them, "makes us stronger than we ever thought possible," Toni smiles slightly dropping her arm to her side rolling down her sleeve. "The person who did this to me isn't in my life anymore and each one reminds me how I managed to live above it," the pink haired says running her fingers over each one. 

Silence fills the bathroom before the door swings open. Both girls turn their attention to Betty who strolls in with a worried expression. 

"Oh my god Cher, I thought the toilet swallowed you whole or something," Betty walks over closer to her cousin. When her eyes land on Toni she turns to give Cheryl a subtle look of surprise. That look causes her cheeks to flush red. She wishes her best friend wasn't so obvious. "The movie is about to end," the blonde announces. 

Cheryl's eyes grow wide and she almost blasts out of there, but first she turns to have a final glance at the pink haired girl. Toni gives her a little wave with a small smile on her face. The redhead feels the butterflies soar in her stomach as she shyly smiles back. 

The best friends finish their movie, throwing out their trash as they exit the theater. "So you and Toni Topaz, huh?" Betty bumps her childhood friend's shoulder. 

"She's really s-sweet," is all Cheryl can say as she smiles to herself.

Cheryl can’t help but recreate the face eating grin that takes over her face as she envisions Bram revealing himself to Simon on the ferris wheel. A jittery feeling in her stomach arises again when their lips touch causing the audience below to cheer. Every time she watches this movie the redhead is always left in awe at how Simon ended up falling in love, having the feelings returned, and having his blissful ending. But also feelings of longing stir in her as well. She wants to be in love for once. Cheryl has never had a connection with anyone, she’s never even put herself out there to search for one. Though no ones ever been interested in her anyways if she’s being honest. Who’s going to love her? The damaged girl with more issues than she can count on two hands. 

"I w-was a s-stuttering m-mess talking to h-her," Cheryl rolls her eyes at herself instantly regretting it. She reaches up to rub her throbbing temple. 

"We gotta get you in bed Cher," Betty says walking slightly faster. 

"It's g-gonna be f-fine," she whispers which is always true. They make it to the exit doors quicker than expected. Cheryl takes one last look around to spot the pink haired girl as she's leaving through the exit of the empty movie theater, but she has no luck. 

***

Betty helps Cheryl into her car safely buckling the redhead up then swiftly drives to Thistlehouse. The extremely exhausted redhead dozes off with the pink haired girl and love on her mind. On the ride there Betty calls her mom asking to spend the night over at Cheryl's. Her mom insists she makes sure the redhead is all safe and sound. The blonde helps her crashed best friend out of her car and into her house once they reach their destination. Betty discovers Nana Rose well awake in her wheelchair awaiting Cheryl's arrival in the extensive living room. Nana Rose smiles alleviated from her routine of worry as the door opens welcoming Betty inside. 

Cheryl awakens a bit upon hearing voices wanting to greet her grandmother, but she can barely keep her eyes open so she settles for a lazy smile. The three soon make their way up the treacherous stairwell to Cheryl's large room. The sound of Nana Rose’s recognizable stairlift has the redhead humming at the sense of contentment. She’s unquestionably at home. The two teens stumble into the room quietly making a beeline for the bed. Cheryl whines like a baby as she sits on the silk sheets as the blonde removes her shoes wishing to be absorbed by her sheets. Betty gently removes the redhead’s glasses placing them in the small bedside table for the redhead to easily get a hold of the next morning. When Cheryl's head finally hits her pillow she's knocked out, her best friend slipping in beside her after tucking the redhead under her comforter to take careful watch of her sleeping pattern. Soon after Nana Rose kisses both girls foreheads bidding a goodnight before she resides to her bedroom right next door, leaving the redhead’s neighboring door ajar.

Betty thinks what happened today was a little much considering the redhead hasn't been showing any stronger symptoms other than her occasional stutters with the letter w, but she's just glad Cheryl has gotten where she is now. She knows how to handle herself. She knows her body when something is too much and when she should take a break. It’s been about eight years since the accident. Cheryl’s taken on physical therapy. Learning to walk again, use her arms, speak, read and write, and even to just simply turn her head at the age of nine truly did numbers on her. It took her three years to gain mobility by herself because no matter what, her heart wasn’t in it. Her family died that dreadful night and she hated herself for being the only survivor. She constantly wondered why her? Why couldn’t she be with them? The young redhead had gotten so depressed that she was put on heavy suicide watch and was enrolled in mandatory therapy. Things turned around for the better. At the age of thirteen Cheryl was mobile, but the struggle deep within her still hindered her overall recovery. 

Although, Betty's so proud of her best friend. She's been through so much and has accomplished so much to get where she is now. She can’t imagine a life without Cheryl Blossom. She won’t imagine a world without Cheryl Blossom. No one else but her and Nana Rose get to witness and enjoy the redhead’s obsessive Harry Potter tendencies or her awful jokes or her infectious laugh or how caring and compassionate she truly is. Along with the crazy antics that make her special, that make her Cheryl. 

However, days like this shake Betty to the core because she can't help but think she might lose her best friend one of these eventful days. A day when things become too much for her cousin to bare resulting in her shutting down for good. She can’t lose her. The blonde can't help but silently cry as she holds onto Cheryl's sleeping form. She’ll do whatever it takes for her best friend, her family. 

***


	2. every time i see your bubbly face i get the tinglies in a silly place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will follow after the interaction at the movie theater. you’ll see what kind of person toni truly is. you’ll get to meet peaches a bit. let me just say this, bernadette beck isn’t ugly. i don’t know if y’all be joking or not when you guys roast her. but i actually find her quite beautiful. the hair and makeup on the show doesn’t do her justice. in my story peaches is rich and a vixen. she dresses nice but she’s a bitch hehe. i’ll leave a photo of what i envision she looks like somewhere lol. 
> 
> you’ll also be graced with a little family thing that i hope you all can feel the love from. 
> 
> anyways this is a cute little chapter! :)
> 
> enjoy xx

Cheryl walks into the room on a warm November Wednesday with her well worn sketchbook pressed against her chest, heartbeat increasing in excitement. She’s entering her favorite place in the entire school building; the art studio. This is the place where she doesn’t have to have her guard up or constantly watch over her shoulder. She can create what her heart desires, let her passion leak through achromic pages and drab canvases. She can reside in her serene element even if it’s only for fifty-five minutes. 

Nevertheless, of course the school only has one single art room, because the administration only spends time funding for musicals along with the football team which includes every added sub part like the marching band and the vixens. But also the students that attend Riverdale High aren't experts of the arts other than the nine kids who grace this class at the same time everyday. So the art department isn't that broad anyways. 

Cheryl still enjoys this class with everything in her. The students are quiet and they mind their own business. However, the redhead doesn't really have people in this class she'd consider a friend. Since the first day of school she’s sat alone at the last table in the back of the classroom. There isn’t that many kids in the class so the seats aren’t at all sparse leaving the redhead isolated from the rest. The empty neighboring stools around the cavernous table don’t seem to bother her as much anymore. She used to gaze around at the other kids earnestly in hopes someone would want to sit beside her and get to know her. Betty has told her countless times that she shouldn’t care about the other artists simply because if they could go on without attempting to even get to know her then they aren’t worth the self deprecation. 

Though there is this one pink haired girl who Cheryl finds herself ogling on days when she’s feeling uninspired that she wouldn’t mind occupying one of these empty stools. Most of the time from where she’s seated the redhead can only see the back of her head, the pink and brown curls that flow against her back, her locks always differently howbeit still expertly styled. But sometimes she catches Toni mid-laugh with her side profile perfectly on display or the girl just staring out the window amidst the sun beaming inside unveiling the golden blush upon her skin. Those moments make the redhead’s heart jump in chest. 

It’s been two days now ever since that eventful night in the theater. Unexpectedly Toni has greeted her every single time she sees her around campus. Yesterday Cheryl was walking down the stairs from her algebra class at the same time Toni was climbing up. They had made brief eye contact, the redhead dropping her gaze immediately, yet as the two grew closer on the stairwell the pink haired girl pulled her attention. “Hey, Cheryl! Your hair looks really cute today,” Toni smiled brightly like she always does. However, Cheryl was too stunned to mutter anything back so before she even knew it she was continuing down the steps with a hammering heart and a dry mouth. The redhead was completely thrown off by the comment. That morning after the theater fiasco was rough. It was uncommonly difficult for her to get out of bed resulting in a messy bun along with sweats for wear that she’d never let see the light of day, but under the circumstances it was inevitable. Cheryl wasn’t risking losing her perfect attendance over her appearance. 

Then this morning Cheryl tried her best to recreate the messy bun Toni had taken a liking to. She thought that she looked ridiculous with a top knot, but if it caught Toni’s eye positively why not. While waiting beside Betty at the blonde’s locker as she fetched out textbooks Cheryl was idly leaning against the closed lockers next to the blonde drumming her fingers against her jean clad thigh when she spots Toni casually walking down the hall in conversation with Jughead Jones. She makes eye contact with the boy first and before she knows it he’s gesturing in her direction. Cheryl automatically assumes that Jughead wants Betty’s attention for the school’s paper or something so she says, “Betts,” under her breath. “What is it?” Betty turns following the redhead’s line of focus. Weirdly enough the two don’t make their way over to the cousins, the pink haired girl choosing to give a friendly wave instead. Cheryl’s hand feels like jello as she returns a wave herself. Out of the corner of her eye she can see that Betty isn’t making any motions. Once the pair is out of eyesight Cheryl whips around to chastise the blonde on her lack of courtesy, “Toni w-was w-waving at us!” The redhead watches in confusion as her best friend’s lips turn up. “She was actually waving to just you,” Betty laughs with a roll of her eyes as she closes her locker door. “Maybe I should w-wear my hair like this more often,” Cheryl mumbles in a daze. 

As Cheryl starts to walk through the art class to reach her table she has to pass Toni's table to get her own, but the pink haired girl addresses her stopping her dead in her tracks. "Cheryl, why don't you come sit with us today?" Toni offers before placing her bottom lip between her teeth.

The redhead’s heartbeat quickens unconsciously mimicking the pink haired girl’s actions pulling her lip between her teeth too. Cheryl turns her head to the right slightly to gauge what Peaches, one of Veronica's minions, has to say about this. The girl's mouth doesn't open a bit, but the bitter daggers she's throwing Cheryl's way gives her a definite no. She obviously doesn’t want her getting in between the twos groove. Even if the redhead were not to care what the darker skinned girl thought of her, she wouldn't want to risk Toni hearing the awful things Peaches and the vixens claim about her. She doesn't want Toni to despise her too. 

The redhead turns her gaze back to the girl whose eyes are hopeful which melts Cheryl's heart, but also confuses her. Why does she want her company? 

Peaches suddenly clears her throat gruffly slightly startling the two. The redhead just decides to shake her head no, walking away to the back of the room, but not before a look of disappointment from Toni punches her in the gut. She feels absolutely horrible for declining, but she can't. Peaches would spread lies about her whilst Cheryl will be unable to defend herself. She’ll tell Toni that she was the cause of her family’s demise. Toni won’t think she’ll be safe around her anymore. Surely she’ll manage to turn the pink haired girl against her. Cheryl won’t allow that. She doesn’t want the feelings that the pink haired girl stirs within her to disappear. So she finds herself sitting alone at her huge table which makes her feel more alone than normal now knowing Toni genuinely wants to sit beside her. 

There's three other tables in the room. The one directly in front of the redhead which Peaches and Toni occupy. Then above that are two more tables which are even divided between the other six in the room. These tables are pretty sizable so everyone has more than enough space to create their art. 

Cheryl's eyes drift to the pink haired girl who's turned to the side looking at the camera in hand. She assumes the girl is looking through old photos. Peaches on the other hand is talking to her so loudly that Cheryl can hear the whole conversation verbatim. "So what's your type of girl?" Peaches questions, the redhead just rolls her eyes as she sketches random doodles. Although Cheryl is honestly curious as well. When the smaller girl speaks she has to listen in harder to make out the words.

"Uh...," Toni stops and tilts her head to think, "I don't really have a specific type. If I vibe with her I vibe with her," she finishes with a shrug continuing on scanning through pictures. 

"What about attraction, what do you find attractive?" the dark skinned girl smiled mischievously turning her whole body in the stool to completely face the pink haired girl. 

"To be attractive they have to have an attractive personality," Toni challenges writing something down in her notebook. 

"Bullshit! So if they're ugly like covered in warts with no eyebrows, but have a good personality you'll wanna be in a relationship with them?" Peaches questions the pink haired girl in disbelief. Toni just nods her head. "What about Blossom over there?" Peaches tries to whisper. Said girl perks up at the mention of her name but then slumps down because of the mouth it came from. She chalks that comment up to that she’s indeed ugly with a good personality, Cheryl figures with a tart nod. She agrees to some degree. Her heartbeat fastens awaiting the pink haired girl’s response fearing only the worse. 

"Let's not do this while she can hear," Toni shakes her head, "you can hear everything we’re saying right Cheryl?" the pink haired girl spins around in her stool with a smirk rested on her lips. 

Cheryl can't help but have her cheeks turn red at getting caught. "Yes," the redhead responds shyly looking across the table at Toni.

"You're talking too loud Peaches," Toni laughs turning back to the girl beside her. Peaches is about to hit her back with some witty retort but her eyes are drawn to Mrs. Skipper strolling over to them.

Mrs. Skipper is their art teacher. Her hair is styled some crazy way everyday and she's always donning a contrasting kimono. She comes up with the most interesting projects that sustains creativity making art even more enjoyable for the entire class. "So class today we have a new major grade project! I'm going to be walking around for you all to draw a name from this hat," the small blonde lady stops at Peaches holding out the cap. Peaches pulls out a paper immediately smiling and waving it in the air, "Toni, I got you!" 

Toni reaches her leather jacket covered arm into the cap pulling out her piece of paper. Cheryl watches as the pink haired girl's back curious about who she's gotten, because she didn't react in the slightest in comparison to the girl beside her. Finally Ms.Skipper reaches Cheryl with her old ratty Riverdale baseball cap. Cheryl takes the last piece of paper. On it reads, "Moose." 

Great.

"Everyone that bolded name along your paper is the name of the muse of your next project. You will have a month to get to know this person in class and outside of class. You will learn everything you possibly can about them so you can transform their soul into a painting, sculpture, drawing, or for Toni a photo,” with that she faces the pink haired girl getting sidetracked a bit. “And Toni if you need help figuring out how to capture someone's essence in a picture, I'll happily give you some pointers," the small blonde lady cooes. “You guys don’t have to actually draw or depict the actual being. I just want their essence to speak to me through what you’ve created.” 

"Thank you," Toni nods watching herself twirl the paper around between her fingers.

"Okay break!" Mrs. Skipper yells and everyone starts to roam around starting conversations with their experimentally drawn muse. Cheryl on the other hand just sits on her stool pushing her glasses up her nose. Her hand starts to drum against her thigh to try to slow her breathing to calm her heart rate. She's utterly skittish every time she has to talk to someone new, but she's even more concerned about this particular person. Marmaduke Mason, one of Riverdale High’s finest Bulldogs that obviously rolls around with the popular kids that tease her. So who knows if he'll even be cordial, but he's never done anything remotely malicious to her in this class so maybe there's luck for her?

Anyways Cheryl has to get this assignment completed to maintain her 4.0 grade point average status so she studies him for a bit from across the room. How he treks over to Peaches with that lazy grin of his. Cheryl's too in her head about Moose that she didn't notice Toni wander up to her table. 

"Hey Cheryl," Toni smiles a bit while taking a seat on the stool across the table from her. "Looks like you're my muse." The redhead tucks her head for a few seconds to try to hide her blush in the presence of her crush. Toni places her notebook that she was currently writing in on the table along with her film camera that’s connected to the thick lanyard around her neck. A blank page visible on top. Cheryl strains her neck leaning closer, eyesight going blurry for a bit, so she can get a glimpse of what Toni is about to write. "So Cheryl Blossom," Toni smoothly scribes in cursive across the top of the paper in her purple gel pen as Cheryl's eyes almost pop out of her head, because there's no way this is actually happening. “How are you feeling?” Toni furrowing her eyebrows together in utmost care.

Cheryl can only blink at first not expecting that question at all. It’s not until when Toni puts her pen down, eyes concentrated on her that she finds her voice. “I feel alright. Thank you for asking,” the redhead replies a look of wonderment shining in her eyes as the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. 

“I’m glad, I kinda figured that much because the color in your cheeks are kicking right now. Plus your speech sounds impeccable if I do say so myself,” Toni’s words cause Cheryl’s stomach to flip. “Is it okay if I ask you some questions?” 

The redhead gives her a small nod as a hand comes down to tightly grip the stool out of nerves. She hopes she can keep this steady communication flowing between them.

"What's your favorite color?" Toni questions tapping her pen against the paper.

"Definitely red," Cheryl says with a nod of the head.

"Does that have any correlation to that cherry broach you wear everyday?" Toni asks her the tip of her gel pen pointing at the broach resting on top of her brown cardigan. The redheads fingertips reach out to touch the broach at the mention of it. 

"It was my mom's," Cheryl smiles brightly at the loving memory of her late mother. Her favorite memory of her mom was when she was eight. Betty had drug Cheryl along to accompany her at Veronica Lodge’s birthday sleepover that the redhead wasn’t invited to. The raven haired girl didn’t immediately throw her out, but she spent the night making sure Cheryl felt excluded. Whisperering in Josie’s ear all night, handing out fluffy housecoats to everyone else, making snide remarks about her appearance, and when watching Mean Girls assigning everyone a character pining her as Janis Ian, the “gross lesbian”. But what hurt her the most was the four other girls sleeping on her queen sized bed while she had to sleep on the floor beside it. Betty tried her hardest to convince Veronica to let Cheryl on the bed but it was no use. 

While everyone slept the redhead quietly went downstairs to call her mom. She couldn’t hold back her sobs as her mother asked her why she wanted to go home. Soon her mom arrived and Cheryl had to beg her mother not to wake up the Lodges to cause a scene. That night her mom made her the best mommy and daughter sleepover. They painted each other’s nails, giggled while drawing each other, and Penelope delivered a heartfelt speech. Her mother instilled in her self love that night. The little eight year old cried in her mother’s arms as they laid in Cheryl’s bed as she whispered her red hair was beautiful. Her shyness was endearing. Her heart was made of gold which made the other little girls jealous, that was why they picked on her so much. Her mother adored her and Cheryl adored her too. 

"You really loved her, huh?" 

"Yes, I did very much," the girl wipes away a fallen tear from another memory, her grandmother taking the brooch off of her mother's vest while she rested in the dark coffin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Toni apologize face guilt-ridden trying to reach across the table to comfort the girl aware that her arm wouldn’t reach far enough. 

"It's alright Toni," Cheryl slightly smiles fiddling with her fingers, peeking over at the gel pen scribbling onto the notebook. Toni writes 'forever lasting family bond' and Cheryl breaks out into a big smile despite the underlying sadness. 

"Oh wait-" the pink haired girl pops her head up to look at her, "you're aware that I'm actually in the photography class right?"

Cheryl suddenly recalls the fact and gives a nervous nod when she realizes Toni has to take photographs of her. Which aren't gonna turn out any good. Drawing or painting would be better use for her so she could alter the art to make Cheryl pleasing to the eye. Photoshop won’t be able to put a dent in to patch up her imperfections. She feels a little sorry for Toni. Cheryl doesn’t even know who she is let alone know her own essence. The redhead places her elbow on the table slumping her chin onto her palm unconsciously pouting because she doesn’t want Toni to get a bad grade. 

"Cheryl tell me you know how beautiful are," Toni voices in admiration stunning the redhead in place. However, that doesn't stop the face eating grin that sprouts upon Cheryl's lips. Before she knows it a flash over takes the room, brightly shining in her face for a few seconds. Cheryl looks across the table at the pink haired girl to see quite a large smile sitting on her face as she stares down at the camera in her hands. She can't control the butterflies swirling in her stomach. What's going on? Cheryl adjusts the frames against her face to confirm what she’s seeing. 

The redhead watches the other girl get from out of her seat and walk around the table to her. She doesn't think she's ever been this close to her. The smell of lavender fills her senses and the high of it makes her feel like she could pass out any moment now. Toni holds the camera between them resulting in their shoulders touching. Cheryl almost forgets how to breathe at this close proximity. 

"See? Absolutely beautiful," Toni smiles looking down at the photo she just took of Cheryl.

Once the redhead takes a look down at the camera her mouth drops open. How does she look so angelic? Her red hair is up in a bun nicely with a few stray hairs framing her face. Her tooth-full smile is taking up her entire face and her eyes are wrinkling at the corners. Eyes twinkling underneath her big framed glasses, the flash reflecting in the corner of the lens. 

She looks beyond jubilant.

"W-wow, Toni that's amazing," Cheryl stares at the photo in awe. She never thought she could ever look like that. The pink haired girl is extremely skilled with a camera. Cheryl’s pretty sure that photo she just took would no doubt get an 'A' right now without any editing. How did she do that?

"I’m alright," Toni says nonchalantly turning off her camera. Toni drags a stool to the left of her sliding it closer to the redhead before taking a seat. "So who'd you get?" Cheryl slides the little slip of paper over to Toni. When she looks at it her face is neutral so Cheryl can’t guess the girl’s opinion on the football player. "Have you talked to him before?" the pink haired girl asks curiously. Cheryl just shakes her head while finding him still in a conversation with Peaches. 

"Well, he seems like a nice guy," Toni shrugs, “I understand how scary it may be putting yourself out there to talk to someone new,” the pink haired girl says catching Cheryl drumming on her thigh then watching her still her fingers with her other hand at being caught. “You can picture him as something less intimidating,” Toni offers a smile spreading across her face. 

Cheryl purses her lips at that idea. She’s never thought of that before. She thought about transforming Moose into something for a little bit, but comes up empty handed. “W-what w-would you imagine?” 

“Bullwinkle the Moose,” Toni whispers with a little giggle. The redhead’s eyes grow wide as she pictures the goofy, hairy brown moose. A chuckle escaped Cheryl’s lips as she gives Moose a quick glance. “Would you like for me to call him over?” Toni asks seeing as his conversation with Peaches has concluded. Cheryl looks at him again and suddenly the need to tap her fingers isn’t so strong. So she gives Toni a nod in approval. "Moose," she calls loud enough for him to hear. He approaches them and Cheryl's heart starts to hammer in her chest. This is still too much personal interaction today. She guesses the girl beside her senses her nerves and leaves the table with both thumbs up encouragingly. 

With Toni now at her original seat Moose is sitting across from her. "You pulled my name?" Moose asks.

Cheryl just nods and goes to turn the page in her sketchbook but first she comes to an abrupt stop taking in what she was mindlessly doodling before Toni had come over. 

'TT' is scribbled small all over the page inside different sized hearts. Roses placed in all four corners connected together by the thorn covered stems going up and down and left to right. Doves are soaring across the page. She even drew the pink haired girl’s work name tag, ‘Antionette’, in bold above the stem that goes across the bottom of the page. Cheryl feels her face get hot and her mind starts going ballistic. This can't be happening! Did she really have that open when Toni was around? The redhead takes a frightful peek at Toni. She and Peaches are hysterically laughing. Her heart then drops down to her butt. 

"Oh my god," Cheryl groans aloud sliding her glasses off dropping them onto her sketchbook. The whole room hazy all the different colors blending into each other. The sound of Peaches’s laugh intensifies as she buries her face in her hands on the table.

"Cheryl? Are you okay?" the quiet jock asks concern laced in his voice while reaching across the table lightly tapping her elbow. 

"Need a minute," Cheryl tries to calm her breathing. She's so embarrassed. And dumb. 

When she picks her head up Moose slides over his sketchbook. The blurred colors in front of her start to irritate her eyes so she reaches for her glasses slipping them on. Her mouth gapes open again for the second time today. His sketchbook looks crazy similar to hers but his is more colorful and thought out. The biggest difference is instead of "TT" littering the page it's "KK". The redhead doesn't resist giving him a knowing smile. "Kevin Keller!" Cheryl whisper shouts. 

"He's my boyfriend," Moose whispers. The boy shares a prideful smile, but Cheryl can see the fear peeking out behind his eyes. So she makes the note to keep this a secret from Betty not wanting to out the boy. Then she questions why the boy trusted her with that information in the first place. 

"That makes me really happy," Cheryl’s heart constricts the overwhelming feeling of longing takes over her. Maybe someday that'll happen with Toni, one day she'll call the girl of her dreams her girlfriend? Then she thinks again; she is Cheryl Blossom so that's not likely to come true at all. Her eyes dart over to the pink haired girl who is talking away to her seat partner. Cheryl shakes her head unconsciously at her idiotic thoughts. 

"So you and Toni Topaz?" Moose asks with curious eyes. 

She looks at him across the table her heart rate increasing. The big cartoon eyes making an appearance along with orange antlers flaring out calms the girl down. "Never gonna happen," Cheryl sighs pushing up her glasses.

"Really? Didn't seem like that a few minutes ago when you guys were sitting pretty close," Moose said with a raised eyebrow. Cheryl felt a smile tug at her lips at the thought, but then again how does that actually correlate. "Peaches was completely jealous," Moose laughs looking over at the two girls talking at the table, "look how far Toni is sitting away from her." 

Cheryl sits up straighter to see over her own table. The two girl's chairs are like four feet apart. "W-woah, I never really paid attention to how they sat," the redhead looks over to her left where Toni was just sitting beside her and she's completely shocked. The pink haired girl's stool is just almost touching hers. Cheryl doesn’t fully understand what this could possibly mean. Moose opens his mouth to say something but the bell sounds causing everyone to stand shuffling all their belongings together.

"Hey Cheryl, can you not tell anyone about Kevin and I? My parents don't-" Moose whispers with pleading eyes. 

"Of course," she cuts him off knowing how scared he must feel. Telling Betty and Nana Rose terrified her thinking that they'd treat her like some kind of deviant abomination. She remembers sitting both of the down once she’d known for sure that her infatuation with Josie McCoy was indeed a romantic crush. The redhead paced for two minutes before fleeing into the bathroom releasing all the contents in her stomach. Amazingly they followed after her figuring out what the conversation was about, saying they’ve always known. Thankfully they didn’t disown her but she knows not everyone gets that kind of acceptance.

"Thank you. Do you want to maybe go to Pops sometime after school to talk more about this project?" 

Cheryl gives him a nod with a little smile before he goes over to gather his things at his table. Cheryl makes her way out of the art class seeing that Toni had already left. Cheryl walks through the double doors that lead to the rather large cafeteria. She swiftly walks past all the various table arrangements towards the area where the lunch is served to avoid the rush of students who haven’t made it inside yet. She chooses the pizza line which happens to be serving lasagna today. It's one of her favorite things that the school serves because the tomato sauce is to die for.

The redhead swears she has bad luck when she finds herself standing directly behind Veronica Lodge and her two sidekicks, Peaches and Josie, who with the exception of Josie have been bullying her ever since the accident. They made fun of her stutter, her lip scar, her new glasses, and literally anything and everything that the car accident changed about her, even her dead family. Assuming that they saw her walk up Cheryl hears "Ronnie be careful the Angel Of Death might curse you and take your precious soul," Josie mocks getting behind Veronica as some sort of human shield. Cheryl swallows pushing up her glasses as Peaches roars as if we're the funniest thing she's ever heard. 

The redhead reaches for a blue tray at the top of the high stack of several others that's between her and Josie. 

Before her fingers even come in contact with the trays they're all slammed to the ground causing a sound almost as loud as the sound of two hunks of metal colliding making the entire cafeteria dead silent. The sound sends her back to the sound of the screeching wheels on the ice and her father's and mother's screams as they collided with a huge pickup truck. Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut and she begins taking breaths to calm herself, starting a controlled rhythm against her thigh. It's what her childhood therapist taught her and it still works like magic. In a few seconds when she's breathing steady again she looks around at everyone staring at her. The room is absolutely silent. Her eyes widen beneath her glasses like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Someone tugs at her hand which frees her from embarrassment for only a second. Those familiar bluish-green eyes stare up at her with a reassuring smile that tells the redhead that she's not alone. Cheryl feels tears well in her eyes, because she couldn't ask for a better best friend. 

The redhead hears rummaging beside her so she turns her head to look. Toni Topaz is down to her left on her knees stacking up the fallen trays. Cheryl's heart swells in her chest. Betty also begins stacking the blue trays so she bends down herself to help the other courageous two. When another person joins to help Cheryl is completely stunned. 

Peaches? What’s going on?

Cheryl can't help herself but she looks over at the other two vixens and they're smirking which fills her with fear. So she decides to eye the girl carefully. She watches as Peaches and Toni reach for the same tray causing their hands to touch, their hands lingered longer than they should. Cheryl looks on as the two girls look at each other eyes searching for something. Her skin crawls at the smile Peaches sends to her pink haired girl. 

No.

No.

No.

The redhead feels a piece of her heart break off as she watches Toni return a smile familiar to the one directed towards her. So was that their plan this whole time, humiliate Cheryl then take away her dream girl? Soon all the trays are stacked on top of each other, picked up, and placed back on the counter. Peaches is gone as soon as the deed is done. 

"Thank you guys," Cheryl smiles gratefully pushing her glasses up. 

"No problem," the pink haired girl smiles brightly up at her stirring warmth in the redheads belly. 

"Watch where you're going Blossom," she hears Veronica's sing songs feigning innocence behind her. 

With that Peaches, Veronica, and Josie have their lunch snickering over to their table. 

Toni walks past her towards her table running a comforting hand down the redhead’s arm. Cheryl tenses at the touch and she looks into the girls eyes. Toni looks almost sorry for her. Toni's soon out of view and reach but still is racing through Cheryl's mind. She's gotten pity from so many people growing up and she's sick of it. She's not a charity case. A tiny part of her is somewhat glad that Veronica and her evil friends do treat her like they do even though they make her life miserable. She couldn’t take people babying her all the time. She didn’t need special treatment at school so she fought the administration on it. Since her family passed while she miraculously got to live she doesn’t want life to be easier. She shouldn’t be allowed to get things handed to her while the ones she loved were underground. Cheryl won’t take that from Toni. 

"I'll be at the table, whistle if you need me Cher," Betty says as she eyes Veronica and her vixens laughing. Cheryl gives her a tight nod wondering when Veronica and her minions will lay off a little. Why can't they let her breathe? The lasagna line is empty when Cheryl returns to it. She pays for her food and walks all the way around the cafeteria to avoid the vixen table like she does everyday. Too many times she’s walked past their table plummeting to the ground or macaroni flung at her until she decided to take a different route. It’s longer than the accident prone one but it’s the safer choice. Cheryl sits alone with Betty usually however some days Ethel Muggs joins them. But today it's just the two of them and she's glad.

The redhead stares at the perfectly cut lasagna as she pokes at it with her fork. She's lost her appetite. So much is swirling in her head that she has to inform her best friend. "Do you think Toni could be interested Peaches?" Cheryl asks her eyes on Toni's table she shares with Jughead. She watches as the girl shoots peas into the boys mouth with a slingshot of a spoon. 

"Not at all, bitchy isn't Toni's type," Betty says after taking a swig from her water bottle. The redhead feels her lips tug at that response, a curse word leaving her cousin’s mouth always gets a rise out of her. That instantly made her brain stop the dangerous churning. Though she hopes the blonde’s statemare is truly correct.

"Thank you honestly I don’t know what would I do without you,” Cheryl smiles getting teary eyed thinking about all the times Betty has come to her rescue.

"I'm amazing, I know," the ponytailed girl winks causing the redhead to roll her eyes. Betty takes a bite of her homemade pb&j sandwich. 

"Hey! You'll never guess what happened in art today!" Cheryl reminisces smiling widely stopping herself from bouncing up and down excitedly. She watches Betty's eyes go wide, her eyebrows rise out of curiosity. "Well Mrs. Skipper assigned a project where we have to get to know who a person truly is and I’ve been blessed with Marmaduke Mason," she starts sarcastically.

"Moose? Why are you excited about that?" Betty chuckles with a shake of her ponytail.

"Toni got me. However, she's in the photography curriculum so I'm not too thrilled about my picture being taken, but today she said I was beautiful," the redhead bites her grin back to not hinder her explanation, "she took this amazing off-guard photo of me. I didn't look like me at all. It was absolutely crazy."

"Oh my god Cheryl! That's sweet. Do I get to see this photo?" Betty smiles at her blushing best friend. She just shrugs and just like that lunch is over. Cheryl tells Betty a quick bye before blasting out of the cafeteria to steer clear of the vixens.

The rest of her school day goes by as normal. She keeps her head down walking from class to class, keeping an eye on Veronica’s lab table in chemistry, and most importantly taking notes on each lesson. However, Betty is her usual ride home and she has a Blue & Gold meeting today. Usually Cheryl would spend this time bettering her painting skills, but considering their new project needs more information and planning she doesn't have anything in particular to work on. So she sits in the room with Betty. 

There's this super long conference table in the middle of the room. Betty sits at the head end so Cheryl decides to almost sit at the very end on the opposite side to separate herself from the group. 

Jughead strolls greeting both girls. The redhead eyes trail from his gray beanie down to his dark flannel and black jeans. His style reminds her of the pink haired girl in a way.

Toni saunters in later humming something happily. That's like music to Cheryl's ears and she smiles to herself. Her eyes trail down the girl’s outfit; signature leather jacket, black crop top along with its yellow plaid skirt help show off the girl’s pierced stomach. Her necklaces dangle across her chest. Cheryl can’t take her eyes off of the pink haired girl. Toni greets everyone as she pulls out her earbuds, but the redhead swears Toni’s smile grows wider when her eyes spot her.

A few minutes into the meeting Cheryl has crushed thousands of pieces of candy on her phone. She's bored and not knowing what else to do other than listen in on their conversation. She thinks they're talking about the harvest dance coming up before the Thanksgiving break. "So we're definitely all going?" Betty makes sure her attention is directed at Jughead more than Toni. The blonde doesn't want him to flake on this article, because he detests every school event. 

"If I go I'm writing the article," Jughead scoffs tapping his fingers on the wooden table. 

"I want this article to be positive, like a wonderful fantasy, as if someone was reading it out of a Disney tale," Betty beams in a dreamlike daze immediately snapping out of it at Jughead's cool words. 

"No, no, no. We have to show the student body what frauds everyone becomes that night for a stupid crown,” Jughead gets a little intense his hands balling up into fists onto the desk. 

"We should write about what we experience throughout the night and not make assumptions just yet," Toni levelheadedly says putting a stop to their bickering. The redhead hangs on every word the pink haired girl says. She could listen to the sound of her buttery voice hours on end. 

"Cheryl, are you going?" takes her off guard. 

"I'm not one to participate in school functions," the redhead takes a second replying pushing her glasses up. Betty watches the interaction curiously. 

"Maybe we can," Toni stops talking for a second glancing at the other two who as well has gotten her attention while Cheryl unknowingly looks at her hopefully, "w-we all should just go together," the girl's final words are looking over at anyone other than the redhead.

She thinks about the offer for a long minute. Cheryl’s pros and cons lists starts to form in her head. Cons: she’ll be around her student body after school hours, she’ll have to steer clear of Veronica, she doesn’t know how to dance, the gym will most likely be filled making her feel claustrophobic, loud music will be blaring, and she has to spend her time beforehand getting all dolled up. The only pro that enters her mind: Toni Topaz. Cheryl looks back at the three staring at her awaiting an answer. She swallows before mumbling, “I’ll go, I think.” Betty damn near jumps out of her chair squealing. When Cheryl catches sight of Toni ducking her head down smiling to herself she knows she’s made the right decision. 

A few minutes later as they droned on with their boring Blue & Gold talk Cheryl ended up splayed out on the table sleeping on her extended arm. The girl awakes from slumber when she feels someone gently stir her. The redhead wipes the drool from her mouth then suddenly freezes worried Toni and Jughead were watching her drool like a baby. "They're gone," Betty chuckles jingling her keys in her hand. She takes a look around the now dark room. 

"Let's get you home Cher," Betty grabs her hand to help her up. Cheryl pulls out a napkin from her backpack to wipe where she drooled on the table. After she deposits it in the trash, she and Betty are out the door. First, Betty locks the door to the newsroom as she always does. 

"You know I thought that Toni was for sure going to ask you to go to the dance with her," Betty bumps the half asleep girl. Immediately the redhead shuts that thought down. She doesn't believe that was going to happen but she definitely loves the idea of that. "What if you ask her?"

"No w-way," Cheryl says groggily, "W-wait I'll ask Toni if you ask Archie," the redhead sets her ultimatum. She knows that’ll never happen considering Archie is already in a relationship with the Queen of Mean. 

"Totally not fair Cher," Betty pouts.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do y’all think about moose? ;)


	3. you’ve got me smiling in my sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we out here expanding on relationships, most importantly choni’s of course. also you’ll get to see more about toni, you’ll learn about her parents a bit. there’s even a glimmer of the accident from cheryl that’ll be talked about briefly. enjoy :))) tell me what you guys are feeling at the end!

It's a week later on a Wednesday after school. Cheryl, Betty, Jughead, and Toni are all sitting in a booth at Pop's ChockLit Shoppe. They're all at the diner considering their Blue & Gold meeting had ended and they wanted to go out together for a change. The redhead has tagged along her second meeting still not really contributing, but she enjoys being surrounded by people that she's starting to feel more comfortable around. Cheryl honestly didn’t think she would find a liking for Jughead Jones, however she came to find out that he’s just a sarcastic weirdo that teases her like an older brother. Then there’s the pink haired beauty who the redhead has always been quite fond of. She’s so gracious for finding ways to communicate with her for example stopping by her table during art for a few minutes to chat or sitting with her and Betty in the school library before the first bell. Cheryl’s absolutely grateful that she has made new friends. 

The blonde is situated next to the beanie wearing teen. Cheryl of course is beside her pink haired crush. Both Toni and Jughead are on the inside of the booth closest to the window on their own respective sides. Their drinks are almost entirely finished, fries and burgers have been devoured empty food carts spread out before them on the table. The sun is setting causing the pink hues to go through the blinds. The way the rays hit Toni's warm chocolate eyes is lovely. 

Cheryl and Toni have spent the last hour listening to their best friends bicker like a married couple. They both think that the two might actually fancy each other deep down, but neither is brave enough to mention it at the booth. Plus Cheryl is a kinda concerned that Betty might bring up a little nugget of truth about the redhead’s crush. 

Without warning the vixens stroll in along with some of the bulldogs dampening Cheryl’s cheery mood. Veronica leads them all in with Archie on her arm like an accessory. The dark haired girl is laughing at the top of her lungs causing Betty and Jughead to turn to see what's going on behind them. It looks like they were all going to pass the booth of four but the redhead sees Veronica's eyes almost bulge out of her sockets at the sight of Toni. Cheryl is one hundred percent sure it's because she's sitting next to her. Peaches is raising her eyebrows with an enraged look on her face. Cheryl's heart starts to race, because another dramatic scene is about to unfold with her as the role of the antagonist's victim. 

“Toni, I wouldn't sit so close to the Angel of Death if I were you,” out of the corner of Cheryl's eye she sees the pink haired girl look over at her making her turn beet red pushing up her glasses. The redhead just hangs her head low in hopes that she'll dissolve through her seat. 

Surprisingly Betty speaks up which makes Cheryl look over at her best friend in disbelief but also horror. She doesn't think the mean girl will take her deviance lightly. She doesn't want Betty to be the new target on Veronica's dart board. “Veronica this isn't grade school anymore! I know I’ve never said anything before, but I’m so tired of seeing you walk all over her. You don't get to be a bitch to people and get away with it, especially not with my best friend. I don't know if you're jealous of Cheryl or you're just damn insecure,” Betty stands stepping out of the booth getting into the mean girls face, “but leave her name out of your mouth or you’ll have me to deal with,” the blonde fiercely challenges with her chin held high.

The dark haired girl stares back in astonishment. That's never happened to her before so she doesn't know what to do. No one has stood up to Veronica Lodge ever. The only thing she can do is let go of Archie to cross her arms over her chest defiantly. The diner is dead silent. Jughead, Toni, and Cheryl are beyond shocked. Archie looks intrigued with the blonde. Veronica looks misplaced scoffing in her weak stance. Peaches and Josie are looking to their head cheerleader awaiting for her to stand her ground, to inflict wrath on the ponytailed girl who dare step to them. 

“I think all of you should go,” the pink haired girl beside Cheryl says calmly irritation deeply laced in her voice looking from Veronica to her minions, to all the bulky football players. They follow her instructions heading towards the opposite side of the diner, Veronica being the first to scurry away.

“Ronnie? What the hell was that?” they hear Josie question as wave of jocks all past their table. Out of nowhere Moose splits off from his group sliding into the booth beside the redhead scooting her closer towards the pink haired girl that she's way too ashamed to even glance at. Moose has been sitting with Cheryl in their shared art class for the past week. They’ve grown a delightful friendship. Their relationship continues to blow her mind every time she thinks about it considering the boy’s social status, howbeit he doesn't acknowledge her existence while he’s with his “friends”. That doesn’t unsettle her since his relationship with Kevin Keller is hidden as well. Although she’s extremely glad she finally has someone to sit at her table to laugh with and share ideas with. Talking to him just kept getting easier and easier as she imagined the famous friendly moose she watched on TV as a child until she didn’t have to focus on the cartoon anymore. “I'm sorry about Veronica, she can be a little much sometimes,” he apologizes looking at everyone then back at his group settling into their booths. The fact that he’s taken the chance to sit with them is surprising honestly. 

“I've been learning to ignore it,” which is true, she only got so worked up about it because Toni was beside her to witness it all. That's so embarrassing. “I don’t think you should be sitting with us,” Cheryl warns her friend looking back over across the diner at the jocks. A cherry phosphate suddenly is brought to their table, “oh, w-we didn't order that,” Cheryl says when Moose slides it over to her. 

“I got it for you,” Moose smiles aware that it's her favorite considering yesterday when they went to Pop's for their art project yesterday. He wraps an arm around the small girl in a quick side hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow Red,” the boy bides heading over to his regular crowd. The space he occupied now empty. However, Cheryl doesn't make any moves to scoot away from Toni.

“Looks like Moose has the hots for you,” Jughead smirks sticking a toothpick in between his teeth taking a brief glance at Toni. 

“Definitely not, w-we're just friends,” Cheryl blows that theory off as she takes a sip of her fruity beverage. The redhead is the only one aware of Kevin and Moose's relationship. She is extremely glad that he trusts her with this information. Him knowing about her feelings for Toni as well has brought them closer than she could ever imagine. He’s always giving her pointers trying to help her put herself out there to pursue the pink haired girl, but Cheryl is too afraid to even think of trying out his advice. 

“It's 9:23,” Toni sighs but there's a hint of annoyance in her tone, everyone hears it yet no one speaks on it. 

“Crap, my mom's going to chop my head off,” Betty quickly mumbles picking up her trash and disposing of it on the way out. The three others follow after her. Jughead and Cheryl rode in Betty's car after school to Pop's while Toni rode over on her motorcycle. Cheryl was petrified when she discovered that Toni had owned a motorcycle. That she drove that deadly contraption to school everyday, then after work driving home in the dark. On the way to Pop’s the redhead found herself staring out the side view mirror with sweaty hands making sure Toni made it to their destination safely. 

The redhead has her hand on the blue door handle to get into her best friend's car when her arm is softly grabbed. Cheryl looks over her shoulder to see Toni staring back at her. “Yes Toni?”

Toni just stares up at her for a second before responding, “what time do you have to be home?”

“My curfew is 10:30 pm,” Cheryl says turning her body to face her favorite pink haired girl, “yet I'm usually in bed by nine.”

“Would it be okay if I took you somewhere to take photos for my project?” Toni asks anxiously but hopefully tumbling her thumbs. The redhead takes a hasty glance into Betty's car. The blonde shakes her head yes like a mad woman. Cheryl is unsure because she's about to be alone alone with Toni and it's quite late. She's kinda tired as well so she doesn't want to have a freak out around the girl again. But Toni's giving her those hopeful eyes she was giving her when she asked her to sit with her in art last week. She can't let her down again.

“Yeah, lets go,” the redhead can't help but smile when Toni's toothy smile spreads across her face. 

“Bye Betty!” Cheryl waves towards the car following behind Toni as Jughead hops into the passenger seat. It then hits her that Toni rode to Pop's on a motorcycle. That she now has to ride on the death trap too. The redhead curses herself. Cheryl whips her head back to catch Betty to call her back to change her mind, but she’s already pulling out of the lot. “Be careful!” The blonde yells from her open window.

“Cheryl,” Toni chuckles at the look of sheer horror on the redhead's face, “it'll be fine, I promise. I’ve been driving my motorcycle since I was thirteen. Look,” she gestures to the sky. “It’s not raining, it’s a nice night out. There also doesn’t seem to be a lot of traffic on the road. I’ll keep you safe. All you have to do is just hold on super tight okay,” she explains softy. 

Cheryl watches as she unties a red helmet from her bike handle. Soon after Toni steps in front of Cheryl. They're just a step apart lavender invading her senses causing Cheryl's butterflies to flutter about. Toni lifts onto her toes somewhat to set her helmet on the redhead’s head. Cheryl’s heart melts at the action. Toni is so precious. “You're so tall,” the smaller girl groans dramatically after her feet are fully planted back onto the ground. 

“I think you're just short,” Cheryl teases resulting in the smaller girl giving her a light shove.

“Are you still scared?”

“Yes. A little, but I trust you,” Cheryl says strapping the helmet under her chin. Something she's never seen flashes in the pink haired girl's eyes, but it’s gone before Cheryl can determine what it meant. 

“Get on after me okay? It's hard getting onto at first but it's not that difficult. Watch me,” Cheryl watches Toni swing her leg over gracefully.

She pushes up her glasses before doing the same. The inexperienced girl shouts out in joy at her new achievement when her butt makes contact with the seat. Toni's cute little chuckle feels the air generating a toothy grin from Cheryl. “Scoot like way closer,” the tanned girl says as she turns back to see the redhead almost at the very back of her bike, “I don't bite, unless you want me too,” Toni smirks evilly at Cheryl.

Cheryl's eyes turn into huge saucers and she turns red like a tomato. “I was just joking,” Toni laughs with a slight roll of her eyes. She then beckons the girl forward. Cheryl hesitantly slides forward a little so there's about four fists space between them. The redheads knees barely touching the back of Toni's knees. “You can scoot even closer if you want,” Toni's voice sounds from in front of her as she puts her own helmet on. 

“Do you always carry two?” the redhead head asks curiously. 

“Nope,” Toni says revving the engine. Cheryl's body jolts straight up then forward as she instinctively wraps her arms around the small girl startled. As the machine vibrates beneath her her mind starts to wonder. What if they slide off the road? What if a reckless driver appears out of nowhere? “That’s more like it,” Toni laughs bringing the redhead out from her terrifying thoughts. Cheryl realizes that she’s gripping onto Toni for dear life. The redhead's heart feels like it's about to jump out of her chest. She's never been this close to anyone before. With her chest pressed against Toni's back she blushes a deep red. 

“You good back there Blossom?” Cheryl hears Toni call back at her. She nods then comprehends that the girl can't see her so she responds with “yes,”

Toni kicks the kickstand back before taking off into the night with a petrified Cheryl squeezing her tight. During the ride the redhead decides to keep her eyes closed not being used to the night air being shoved into her face. A bigger reason for her eyes being shut is that being on a vehicle that's completely exposed is new to her. In her father's Lexus, a car with doors, windows, and seat belts to shield the family still managed to get crushed along with everyone inside it. Right now on this motorcycle traveling as fast as she is doesn't sit quite well in her stomach. Once they hit a red light Toni checks in on her, “how are you doing back there Cheryl?”

“I'm okay, w-where are w-we going?” Cheryl asks looking around seeing the absence of her well known small town lights, only rows and rows of trees in its place. Her heart starts racing again when the light turns green. She holds onto Toni tighter. A few more minutes until it's just them on the road. The redhead's eyes have been open since the first stop, because she can't point out a single thing she recognizes and she's starting to worry. Panic sets in her. All she sees is forest. She wants to ask Toni again but she doubts she'll be loud enough for her to hear. When they pull off the road and go into the woods, Cheryl feels her heart drop to her butt. As Toni drives deeper into the trees the sound of gravel and crunching branches gets louder in their ears. When the motorcycle comes to a stop, Toni turning it off Cheryl can't form any words. She hops off the bike thinking she's discreetly looking around for an escape route. “Are w-we still in Riverdale?”

Toni laughs making Cheryl jump. “Yes, we are. It’s just Fox Forest. Don't be scared, I'm as harmless as they come. I promise.”

The redhead takes off her helmet then pushes up her glasses after smoothing out her hair. “W-what’s that?” Cheryl points to the bit of the ground that looks different from the rest. It's higher than everything around it with obvious placed branches and twigs on top.

“You'll have to come see to find out,” Toni smiles taking her helmet off placing it on her handle before taking Cheryl's and doing the same. 

Toni holds out her hand ready to lead her over to the mysterious area of the forest. Cheryl just cautiously stares back at her. “I don’t know about that Toni.”

“Cheryl,” Toni steps forward grabbing her hand and electricity climbs up her arm. Her heart starts hammering faster in her chest. She drags her closer to the branches. Now that they're in front of the mysterious part of the forest the redhead watches as Toni starts to remove clumps of branches from the spot. It begins to reveal a small brown wooden door. Cheryl stares with her mouth wide open. As Toni opens it a creaking noise runs a shiver down the redhead's spine. “Come, you go down the ladder first so I can close the door after I climb down,” the pink haired girl steps aside for Cheryl. 

“I'm not falling for this. I've read the book and seen the Lovely Bones movie,” the paranoid redhead shakes her head. Toni's eyebrows raise at how frantic with worry the girl looks. Toni drops the door handle quietly closing it.

She walks up to the girl grabbing both of her hands. Toni looks up into her brown eyes and says softly “you said you trusted me remember? I promise that I didn't drag you here to murder you. I'm not going to hurt you Cheryl. I wouldn't ever purposely hurt you.”

Cheryl takes in what the smaller girl has said searching her eyes for sincerity. When she finds what she’s looking for she takes a deep breath. “Okay, I'll go down first,” she nods breaking away from the girl walking over to the hidden door. 

Toni opens the loud door once again and Cheryl carefully makes her way down. Step by step she goes down the semi-rusted ladder. Once she gets to the bottom she's engulfed in a dark tunnel. Cheryl feels herself get scared again as she rubs her palms down her jeans. She squints her eyes to see better and notices the red tint at the end of the tunnel. She can no longer feel the cold air once the door is shut. When she hears a lock her eyes widen slightly. But Cheryl trusts Toni so that calms her racing mind.

When the sound of boot hitting metal come to an end, she knows that Toni has made it down the ladder as well. Toni grabs her hand again. Cheryl pushes her glasses up as they make their way down the tunnel. “How'd you find this place?” Cheryl whispers like they're sneaking in somewhere they shouldn’t be keeping her voice down.

“You don't have to whisper,” Toni laughs, “my dad works at a construction business so he has a map of the town, underground too so he said I could use it as a studio,” she explains watching Cheryl take in her favorite place.

“This is really amazing,” Cheryl gapes looking around in awe. Surprisingly, the end of the tunnel is just a room. A red room with two long strings going wall-to wall photos clipped on each inch, underneath it is a table with three white trays filled with water, and a camera rested against the wall. To the right is a small twin bed. Cheryl makes her way over to the photos hanging up curiously. 

Peaches.

Peaches.

And more Peaches.

Cheryl wrinkles her nose trying not to let that bother her, but she can't stop her mouth from blurting out “w-why do you have so many photos of Peaches?” 

“It's only for my photos for class considering she sits next to me so it's convenient to ask,” Toni shrugs. 

“W-why haven't you asked me?” Cheryl turns to look at her patting herself on her thigh quietly. 

“I've thought about asking you several times actually. Would you have said yes is the actual question?” Toni gives the girl a smirk. The redhead imitates Toni's earlier shrug goofily making the pink haired girl smile. She continues taking small steps to the right looking at each photo. There are pictures of Veronica in her cheer uniform. Photos from football games so Cheryl assumes these are her shots for the Blue & Gold. There's also several of a man with skin a little darker than Toni who's smiling brightly up at the person behind the camera. Cheryl likes his mustache. She smiles at it and turns to look at Toni who's smiling at her, “that's my dad.”

“He looks like he truly loves you,” Cheryl smiles droops a little when her own father's smile pops in her head. 

“He's the best dad ever,” Toni smile widens. 

When the redhead reaches the end of the photo line her eyes almost jump out of their sockets. She sees herself, it's the photo of her that Toni took after she told her she was beautiful in their art class. “W-woah, I love that photo,” Cheryl turns to give Toni a toothy grin.

“I can give you a copy if you'd like,” Toni offers. 

“I w-would like that, thank y-,” she cuts herself off when her eyes land another picture of herself. When did Toni take that? Her hair is braided back and she's wearing her favorite outfit. Her long sleeved red shirt with her overalls on top. She's hunched over enthralled with whatever she was drawing at the moment. “W-wasn't this the first day of school?”

Toni nods. Cheryl doesn’t know if it’s the tint of the underground room or if Toni Topaz is actually blushing in front of her that’s creating the coral color on the girl’s cheeks. “W-why did you take it?” 

“I just love taking photos of fascinating things,” the suddenly embarrassed pink haired girl responds leaning against the table. Cheryl is utterly stunned so all she does is push up her glasses for the hundredth time today. Toni walks away over to another corner of the dark room. Cheryl notices that there's a white backdrop hanging on the wall falling onto the floor. Black cords trailing across the white backdrop on the ground. She places a wooden stool in the center.

“Can you sit there?” Toni asks walking across the room again to grab her camera the redhead assumes. When she returns she flips on the two of her bright studio lights on either side of the girl causing Cheryl to flinch and squint momentarily blind. She watches Toni expertly set up everything and she can't help but ask. 

“Toni?” Cheryl asks almost as quiet as a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Toni responds curiously. 

She's been thinking this since the cafeteria incident. That look in Toni's eyes as she walked past her. It's been gnawing on the back of her mind even though she's trying so hard to push them back. But that sickly gut feeling and that pity look were brought back today at Pop's when Veronica called her out again to solely torment her. She has to ask.

“Do you feel bad for me?” Cheryl whispers afraid if her voice is too loud it'll be true. The redhead pushes up her glasses anxiously awaiting the answer before starting a rhythm against her thigh. 

“No, of course not Cheryl. I don't feel bad for you. Everyone has baggage,” Toni looks her in the eye. “Sometimes it just makes me sad or even angry to see how hard the world treats you, you're one of the most endearing people I've ever met.”

“W-what’s so endearing about me though?” Cheryl questions cheeks turning pink. 

“On the first day of school I went into the library before the first bell searching for Jughead because he told me that he hangs out there most mornings and I saw you sitting at a table by yourself. A blue prismacolor in hand blending in the wing of a butterfly. The longer I stood behind you the more entranced I got by how your fingers skillfully marked the page. When I got closer I noticed that the wing was damaged. A chunk of its wing was missing but somehow the butterfly was still managing to fly. It took my breath away.” Toni explains placing the camera strap around her neck, “and that makes you special.” Cheryl's at a loss for words. A flash goes off startling the redhead, “test picture,“ Toni says looking back down at her camera. “Can you take your hair down?”

Cheryl gives her a shy nod. She hesitantly reaches up to her ponytail pulling out her hair tie sliding it onto her wrist. “How does it look?” Cheryl asks fumbling with her thumbs. She never wears her hair down at school, because she's a little self conscious. Actually make that a lot self conscious. She utilizes ponytails, braids, and buns everyday to hide what used to be a row of stitches hidden in her red tresses. The pink haired girl walks over onto the backdrop to shape her messy red hair making Cheryl so so nervous, but she can't take her eyes off the girl above her. Toni stares down at her for a hot minute with a different expression on her face, one similar to the look on Toni's face after she took the photo of Cheryl in class last week. Then again she doesn’t understand what the look might mean. 

“W-what should I do w-with my hands?” Cheryl asks running her palms down to her knees tapping her fingers awkwardly before bringing them back in her lap. 

“Whatever feels natural,” so she decides to leave them in her lap. 

“Do you w-want my glasses off?“ Cheryl asks already reaching for the outer rim. 

“'No, the glasses are so Cheryl Blossom,” the pink haired girl looks down at Cheryl her eyes gazing over every inch of her face making the redhead’s heartbeat fasten. When her chocolate eyes become locked on the scar resting underneath her nose Cheryl drops her head down shielding the girl from her marked skin. The redhead audibly gasps when two of Toni's small fingers wrap around her chin guiding her head up to meet each other's eyes. “You don't have to feel insecure or embarrassed with me, Cheryl. I won't judge you. I promise,” her favorite buttery voice sounds staring deep into the redhead's eyes full of veracity. Cheryl wordlessly picks up her pinky finger holding it out to the girl standing above her. Toni without hesitation wraps her tan pinky around Cheryl's pale one. She lets out a worried breath freeing her crippling concerns. “This might be a rude question, but can I touch your scar?” Toni asks once their pinky's have separated. 

“Uh-” the redhead stumbles over the question taking her off guard, “no one has ever asked me that before.” 

Cheryl's eyes grow wide then furrow as they watch the pink haired girl take her black leather jacket off. She tosses it over onto the little cot behind them watchful of her studio lights before turning back to the confused redhead. 

Toni turns over her wrist that has burn scars littered across it. “Um-” she begins to chuckle before admitting, “I actually revel in the feeling of someone running their fingers along my scars,” she looks down doing exactly that. “It's very personal, very intimate. I definitely don't let randos into me, my heart, or my soul. However, there's just something about you that makes me want to divulge my truth with you even though I don't know you that well,” Toni looks back over at the redhead to find her slightly leaned forward with attentive eyes. Hanging onto every word she says.

“Can I?” Cheryl asks her eyes outlining each mesh of pink skin. Toni takes a step closer to the redhead, thigh touching the other girl's knee from her standing position. When she stretches her arm out Cheryl delicately captures ahold of it, as if she holds on slightly harder the smaller girl's arm will shatter. As she softly runs the pad of her finger over one of Toni's burns she notices that goosebumps begin to fall all over the tan skin beneath her hand. 

The lighter pink skin under her fingertips is surprisingly smooth as she ran a finger over each one. Some more healed the others, some older than others. “How bad did it hurt?” Cheryl finds herself tentatively asking not wanting to turn the atmosphere of the room somber.

“Like a bitch,“ Toni sighs, “she pressed down really hard. She wanted me to feel it. I got one every birthday starting at the age of five.”

She whips her head up at the pink haired girl in disbelief at the awfully young age. Toni wears a brave face so the redhead brings her attention back to the girl’s wrist. The redhead counts up each one in her head running her finger lightly over each one. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven. Cheryl grimaces imagining the horrific act of little Toni Topaz excitedly running out of her room on her special day to be met with painful burns. She suddenly has an overwhelming feeling to kiss each and every one of her scars. 

Instead she settles for asking, “w-who's she?” She looks up at the pink haired girl awaiting the answer. 

“My mom,“ Toni responds monotonous. This is the answer Cheryl was dreading, she had a feeling that was going to come out of her mouth. She just really really didn't want it to be her mother. A mother is supposed to protect you, care for you, and provide you with all the love she can muster up. Her own mother was that for her and she wonders if the girl in front of her has ever felt that unconditional love. Then she thinks back to the photos of the older man looking enamored. 

“But my dad, my dad is absolutely amazing. The best parent in the world,” Toni smiles brightly reading Cheryl's mind wiping away her concerns. Silence takes over the two girls as they gaze into one another's eyes. When the contact gets too heavy Cheryl bashfully pushes her glasses up releasing Toni's hand. “You know you do that a lot,” Toni says quietly the smile apparent in her voice. 

“Do w-what?” Cheryl questions worried she's referring to her inability to hold eye contact. 

“You push up your glasses a ton,” Toni laughs looking between both of Cheryl's brown eyes. “You know what I think?” The small girl whispers leaning a little closer causing the other girl's breath to hitch in her throat. 

“Hm?” Cheryl responds only being able to hum.

“Your glasses actually fit your face perfectly,” Toni starts while the redhead tilts her head a bit in confusion, “you just happen to push them up when you're nervous, like a distraction.”

Instinctively she pushes them up unconsciously disregarding their conversation for a moment. She catches herself in the act and her stomach lurches as she begins to laugh. When she hears that familiar melodic giggle fill the air with hers she laughs even harder. Once she's finished, only a tiny bit out of breath, she mumbles “you're completely correct and I'm an idiot.”

“Hey, don't call yourself that,” Toni says her giggles finishing throughout her sentence. When the room goes silent again Cheryl finds herself openly gazing at the girl above her. Her eyes follow up her pink hair resting just below her full chest. Her grey v-necked shirt is cut low revealing her heavy set and Cheryl immediately adverts her eyes lifting them higher not wanting to be disrespectful. With those pretty plump glossed lips smiling at her she can't help but feel the tug at the corners of her own. That little beauty mark resting on the top left of her top lip that always drives her crazy causes her heart to jump. How does someone this beautiful exist? As her eyes continue to trail up the pink haired girl's tan face her eyes catch Toni's eyes. She blushes instantly, but boldly doesn't look away this time. 

Cheryl blinks up through her lashes at the girl above her. The pink haired girl hands reach up to cup the redhead's face. Both hands fingertips poking into her hairline at the nape of her neck. She feels herself shudder when one of Toni's thumbs begins to rhythmically brush across her cheek. 

“May I?” Toni asks eyes searching Cheryl's for approval. The redhead's heart is a minute from entirely jumping out of her chest. Is she asking for permission to kiss her? That escalated quickly. She nods a firm yes with a thumping heart. Cheryl closes her eyes waiting for those gloss covered lips to make contact with her cherry chapstick ones. Instead of mouth to mouth contact she feels one hand leave her face then a finger slowly run down her unsightly scar. 

Her eyelids pop open to watch the girl above her with a look of content and parted lips. The embarrassment falling away as she intently gazes up at Toni. The soft pad of her finger trails up and down her scar prompting Cheryl to lean into the touch. The feeling is foreign, however surprisingly delightful as well. 

“Do you know how this bad boy got here?“ Toni asks curiously pulling the redhead from her stupor.

“A large piece of glasses w-was lodged into my face after the collision. There w-was glass all over everything, yet my-my uh,” Cheryl takes a breath then starts fumbling with her fingers as the feeling of the pain fills her face, “I w-was lying w-with my left side of my head face down so the pressure from the glass w-was prominent. My gums w-were scraped now they’re scarred. A few of my teeth w-were even pushed out, but they w-were my baby teeth so it doesn’t matter that much but,” the redhead finishes not quite sure what else to say to the stunned looking girl in front of her. 

A few seconds pass before Toni quietly says, “you're a badass.”

“Thank you?” Cheryl responds confused. 

The studio lights flash twice startling Cheryl and the pink haired girl curses. “Shit, I have to start taking photos. I have that setting on because sometimes I forget to turn them off before I leave so I changed the settings so now they turn themselves off after a certain amount of time.”

Cheryl watches as Toni disappears behind the bright lights. She turns one of the lights completely off now the redhead can see the girl with the camera better. Toni begins taking a few photos of Cheryl being as stiff as a board. The redhead feels so awkward. She doesn't know what to do with her hands or what expression to even make. Is she even sitting up straight?

The pink haired girl randomly asks “why did the superhero flush the toilet?” Cheryl purses her lips trying to decipher the joke. She used to love these types of jokes. Her and Betty would also throw them at each other when they were younger. This one however has the redhead stumped. 

“I don’t know. W-why?” Cheryl asks kicking her feet out lightly like she’s on a swing in the stool awaiting the answer. 

“Because it was his doody!” Toni answers like the answer was obvious. Cheryl just stares at the girl fighting a smile before bursting out laughing. Toni brilliantly snaps another photo, the room flashing. Toni looks down at the photo “wow,” she says to herself under her breath. Yet, the redhead still hears, her head dropping as she smiles to herself. How is she making her feel like this? Her smile won't, can't go away now. Her smiles keeps growing bigger after each sweet and encouraging comment tumbles from the photographers mouth. 

Unexpectedly, Cheryl's phone rings startling both girls sending them flying two feet into the air. She swiftly pulls her phone from her pocket with trembling hands. Nana Rose's name flashes on her screen. She immediately answers. 

“Yes Nana Rose?” Cheryl asks curious to why she'd be calling. 

“Cheryl, it's 11:23, past curfew and you're not home,” Nana Rose gruffly says through the phone. She’s never heard her grandmother sound this distraught in a long time. 

“Oh my gosh Nana Rose, I'm so sorry. I must have lost track of time. I'm still with Toni. But yes, we'll be on our way,“ Cheryl stands hurriedly smoothing out her shirt. She’s never been out past curfew before.

“Get here safely,” she responds softly, “I love you, dear.”

“I love you too nana,” Cheryl smiles at her cute grandmother’s shrill voice. 

As she hangs up Toni is already putting away her camera and shutting off her lights. “I'm going to go up first so I can unlock it and hold the door open for you,” she explains before climbing up the ladder. Cheryl nods watching the girl climb up and out. She soon follows her lead. The two girls hop back on the bike to make their way to Thistlehouse.

***

As Toni's bike comes to a stop in-front of the old mansion Cheryl stumbles off the bike handing the helmet over to Toni. Toni hops off herself after wrapping the helmet on one of the handles. “I had a really good time,” the pink haired girl flashes her pearly whites at the redhead. 

“So did I,” Cheryl smiles widely her heart soaring. When Toni takes a closer step forward the tips of her combat boot touching her black converse the redhead internally panics. 

She forgets to breathe when Toni tucks a strand of her red hair behind her ear. “You have crazy helmet hair,” she giggles. Cheryl's eyes widen unaware of what she looks like. She reaches out to smooth her hair down, but the smaller girl grabs her arms. “Stop, you look cute,” Toni assures her and she melts into a puddle of goo. Her mouth drops open when she gets pulled into a hug. Toni wraps her arms around her giving her a lovely squeeze before telling her goodnight. 

“Goodnight Toni,” Cheryl says meekly as they part. “I'll see you tomorrow,” she smiles widely.

Toni nods then apologizes, “I'm sorry for keeping you out so late.” The outside house lights turn on illuminating the pink ends of her hair. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I honestly enjoyed my time w-with you,” the redhead stops when she hears the door open a few feet behind her. She turns to see her grandmother waving over at them. Cheryl turns completely red out of embarrassment. “You should go before she insists on meeting you,“ the redhead hurries the girl on her bike. 

Toni giggles cutely winking, “Goodnight Cheryl,“ before driving into the night. She squeals happily skipping into Thistlehouse. 

***


	4. i am falling, and i’m too weak to fly, but now my heart’s wide open, and you’re the reason why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait omg the last time i updated this was september... oops

Cheryl nervously bites her lip as she looks herself over in her full body mirror. The redhead has drastically chosen to wear her hair down today. The feeling she got in her stomach from the way Toni looked at her after she took her hair down has been on her mind since yesterday when it happened. She couldn't fall asleep last night at the jittery feeling swimming in her stomach. So she wore braids to sleep letting her waves hang past her shoulders.

She’s never worn her hair down at school since the accident. She doesn't know if her stitches scar is visible behind her head. She doesn't know if you could tell that there's a small portion of her hair missing where the stitches used to lay. She so freely took her red tresses down in the presence of Toni only because she was hidden in the dark. She can't hide from the lights of Riverdale High or the rays shining in through the windows. 

Cheryl stares at her reflection for way too long. The image staring back at her begins to transform into her worst nightmare. Her lip scar is menacingly glaring at her making her lip sag. She watches as her image in the mirror rapidly transfigures into a rotten corpse, stitches coming together to resemble a Frankenstein-like creature. She sucks in a breath no longer able to examine herself. Cheryl Blossom is no more than just a mangled little girl. The minuscule bit of confidence Toni had instilled in her has all disappeared within a glance at a mirror. 

The redhead goes to quickly toss her hair up into a pony, but her phone buzzes signaling that Betty's outside already. Betty has actually been running late lately so Cheryl can't waste time trying to fix herself or they'll be late for school. Cheryl was never late. Cheryl heads out of her room without a second glance in the revealing mirror. “I'm on my way to school Nana Rose!” She raises her voice as she passes her grandmother’s bedroom then zooms down the stairs shutting the front door behind her, twisting a key in the lock, and hopping into her stunned best friend's car. 

Betty gawks at her eyebrows raised and a half open mouth, "who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Cheryl groans pulling the pink scrunchie off her wrist. She goes to tangle it into her hair, but is stopped by Betty's hands. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm obviously putting my hair up," the redhead avoids her best friend's eyes using a hand to pull down the visor mirror. 

"Don't do that, you look good," Betty says sincerity laced in her voice causing the redhead to still her motions momentarily dropping the hair tie in her lap.

"Can you see the spot where my stitches were?" Cheryl asks turning to face the window to her right so the back of her head is facing Betty. It takes her a little too long to respond for Cheryl's self conscious soul. She snaps her head back around beginning to grab the ends of her hair. Betty takes the scrunchie from her best friends lap and puts it on her own wrist. 

"Betts, come on," Cheryl whines dropping her arms to her sides.

"I promise your hair looks fine," Betty reassures her softly.

“Then w-why'd it take you so long to respond?” Cheryl pouts eyeing the green bushes that line her house through the windshield. 

“Because I couldn't even find the area, you can't even tell,” Betty says holding up a pinky. A pinky in their relationship is used as an honesty promise. Has been since they were old enough to walk. So Cheryl knows that she's telling the truth. “It's been so many years since then, your hair has grown around the stitches scar really well. Your hair is super thick actually. You could probably hide anything in it,” Betty starts the car. “So is this new look to invoke a certain small pink haired girl?” Betty smiles ear to ear. She's so excited for her best friend. She hasn't had a crush on anyone since what happened with Josie and even then that was forever ago. 

"Maybe," the redhead bites her lip, "do you think she'll like it?" 

"I mean duh, she already thinks you're pretty cute," Betty shrugs off as if it was nothing. 

“Yeah she called me cute last night-” then Cheryl remembers that Betty wasn’t with them when she said it. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” She screeches in shock. Her head whips over to look at her best friend who's ironically coming to a halt at a stop sign. 

"I'm actually not supposed to say anything, but Toni has said that she is fond of your company. Before you guys started hanging out around each other she asked about you," Betty smirks at her best friends gaped open mouth. 

“And you're just now telling me this because?” Cheryl gasps in betrayal. This information would have definitely helped keep Cheryl’s piece of mind while she was being swallowed by thoughts about her crush. 

“I told Toni I wouldn't say anything,” Betty says before turning back to the road passing the sign. 

"W-we’re best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything even w-when you tell others you w-won’t tell anyone," she turns back to the front, crossing her arms over her chest. “So she really said I was cute?” Cheryl turns to her friend with a toothy grin. 

"Yeah, a few weeks into the school year I think she saw us walking around together. At one of the meetings she asked if we were friends, that you were cute and that I should convince you to join the Blue & Gold," Betty explains while the redhead is freaking out inside. "She also told me she's caught you staring at her a few times in your art class and sometimes even at the movie theater." Cheryl's eyes go wide at the end and her face turns beet red. Toni has caught her staring?

"I thought I was being discreet," the redhead buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"I really think you should ask her to the harvest dance," Betty says taking a quick glance at her cousin. Cheryl takes a minute to think it over. The girl has said she was cute amongst other sweet things, however there's no way that Toni Topaz could be interested in her. She's Cheryl Blossom. The girl with crippling social anxiety. The girl who can recite every line in Harry Potter. The girl who's excessively shy. The girl who has episodes out of nowhere. But most importantly the girl who's the most damaged.

Even if the pink haired girl was in the slightest bit interested in her Peaches would never allow it. What the vixens want they always manage to get. They successfully took Josie. Effectively turning her against the two cousins. So if they really wanted to they could find a way to get Toni in their clutches as well. There’s no point in trying with those three. 

Cheryl's also just really scared Toni will reject her. Then all the progress in friendship that they've begun to build will all be destroyed. She doesn’t want to lose a good friend over a silly little crush. She doesn’t want to make their new friend group weird. If she makes Toni uncomfortable Jughead will be uncomfortable as well. They’ll then not want anything to do with the redhead then Betty will lose her friends, because she always chooses her. "I don't know Betty," the redhead sighs. 

"We're already going together as a group so it wouldn't change anything really," the blonde reasons pulling into the school’s parking lot. 

"I can't. Peaches really likes Toni." Cheryl warns trailing off unable to stop herself from thinking about which of the several horrible scenarios would most likely come true.

“_You_ really like Toni, Cher,” the blonde looks at her pointedly. “Plus you never know what could happen unless you try,” Betty smiles encouragingly after putting her car in park. 

***

Cheryl is sitting at her table in art with Moose across from her going on about how he doesn’t want to attend football practice. The redhead has had her eyes on the door since she's sat down. She's been so anxious about seeing Toni today. She got to class earlier than usual so she could catch the pink haired girl’s eye as she sits in her seat instead of trying to walk past her under her stare knowing that her legs would turn to mush. 

So far she's surprisingly gotten a few random compliments, although all of them were really nice there's only one person's opinion that truly matters to her. Cheryl's heart starts to hammer when her eyes capture sight of the pink haired girl walking into the classroom. She's wearing a maroon shirt with a black bomber jacket on top paired with a plaid skater skirt. When she wears skirts like that her legs look so much longer than they actually are. Her black fishnets that she usually wears under her skirts are covering the exposed skin Cheryl desperately wants to see.

"Stop drooling," is whispered to her quickly drawing back into reality as she goes to wipe her dry chin. The redhead tilts her head at the boy in annoyance. When her eyes shift back over to Toni walking in their eyes meet across the room. She sends the redhead a sweet smile, automatically Cheryl returns one just as sweet. 

As Cheryl watches Toni start to pass her own table it comes to a realization to her that she's coming to sit next to her today. The redhead straightens out her pink top before throwing her hair over one of her shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Peaches turn around to glare at her. Her eyes screaming for a challenge. Peaches quickly gathers her things speeding past Toni right into the seat beside Cheryl. Toni gives Peaches a confused look but brushes it off as she takes the seat beside Moose instead. Cheryl feels like she should be afraid that the girl is sitting beside her, but she remembers that Toni is also sitting at this table. Peaches won’t be awful to her not wanting to give Toni bad impressions of herself. 

Looks like she thought too soon. As the pink haired girl pulls a sketchbook out of her satchel Peaches turns to Cheryl, rolls her eyes and tips over her open pencil case resulting in all of her pens and pencils to go tumbling to the floor. She reaches a hand out stopping a few in their tracks. Moose gives Peaches a pointed look but she just shrugs blowing a pink bubble with her gum. Cheryl huffs disappearing underneath the table to pick up her hundreds of writing/drawing utensils. When will she catch a break?

After she's got them all picked up she zips up her pouch placing it on the opposite side of the mean spirited girl. The redhead turns to the page with thumbnails and notes of what she wants her project of Moose to look like in her own sketchbook. 

"Cheryl," Toni says holding out a pencil that has hearts scattered all across it that she somehow missed. She can't help the blush coming to surface as her eyes meet warm brown orbs. 

"Thank you," she gives a shy smile reaching far across the table to collect her favorite doodling pencil. 

Peaches of course interrupts their moment by snatching up Toni's sketchbook. "You draw?" The girl gasps dramatically. Toni's eyes widen reaching across the table but her arms aren't long enough. 

"C'mon Peaches, give it back," the pink girl warns seriously. The girl only gives one look with defying eyes before opening the first page which is completely blank. Another page is turned revealing only a peek of red before the pink haired girl is up and snatching the book away from her. 

"That's not cool," Toni firmly tells her before sitting back on the stool. 

"Why won't you just show us what's in there," Peaches rolls her eyes before pulling her own sketchbook out, cockily putting it on display. She flips through pages holding it up for us to see. Mostly the sketchbook is filled with just full black and white pencil drawings. Roses and more roses. However there is one drawing of Toni and it's breathtaking. She's drawn her arched eyebrows perfectly and that beauty mark above her exemplary shaped lips. Cheryl looks over at Toni whose mouth is slightly gaped open. 

"Wow that's beautiful," Toni looks at it in awe. Peaches smirks tilting her head to gauge Cheryl's reaction which brings out the competitive side in the redhead. She pushes up her glasses with pursed lips before turning her sketchbook pages to her recent one of Moose in prismacolor pencils. In her drawing Moose is laughing and his cheeks were rosy pink giving off a magical feel. She also has lively purple, blue, and pink flowers as the background. Her eyes round the table taking in everyone's impressed looks causing her to give off a prideful smile. 

Then Moose says, "might as well," shows them his sketch of Peaches. What's really interesting about his is that he's drawn the girl's face with shapes of roses and rose petals. It's just a sketch however he'll be painting it on a canvas. Painting is his specialty. 

"That's hella creative," Toni ogles his work. Cheryl feels a twinge pull on her heartstrings at the thought of the pink haired girl actually ogling the girl in the sketch rather than the sketch itself. A few seconds pass before the three artists turn to the photographer expectantly. 

"What?" Toni asks looking innocently at all three artists staring at her. "Okay fine but don't judge me. I’m not actually enrolled in this art class," she breathes before opening her sketchbook towards herself first looking it over once. When she turns the book towards them Cheryl's mouth drops as she looks over the colorful drawing of herself. The drawing depicts the redhead's chin resting on her arms pouting. "Ever since you did that I couldn't get that image out of my head. I didn't get the chance to capture the moment in a photograph so I went and bought a sketchbook. What do you think?" Toni explains shoulders rising looking over at Cheryl for approval. 

Cheryl feels like she's floating looking over the color pencil filled drawing of herself. She doesn't know what to say. She feels something tap her shin underneath the table and she looks at Moose who's giving her a knowing look. Her cheeks turn pink when Toni shuts the sketchbook still looking over at her waiting for her to say something. "That's rea-" she starts before being interrupted by the girl beside her once again. 

"That's fucking amazing," she cheers clapping her hands together twice. Toni tilts her head giving the girl a thank you while seriously looking a bit irritated. Cheryl almost bursts into laughter. 

"I'm going to go get some paper to start my project," Peaches walks away from the table making sure to run her hand down Toni's arm as she walks past her. Toni turns to another page in her sketchbook to write something down quickly. The pink haired girl swiftly slides it over to the redhead. 

It's a long line of assorted numbers making Cheryl's eyebrows raise in confusion. What? She stares at it a beat too long. She realizes it's a phone number right as Toni playfully says, "put it in your phone dummy." Cheryl giggles pulling out her phone, opening up her contacts to create a new one, and saves her number in as 'TT'.

** _'hi:)' _ **

Cheryl texts.

Toni's phone vibrates loudly against the table. The redhead watches her smile and she replies with,

** _'hey:)'_ **

When Peaches approaches the table Cheryl frantically places the phone face down on the opposite side of the darker skinned girl in fear the girl will snatch it up. The redhead stands so she can get a piece of paper to begin her final copy of her major grade project. She’s thinking a piece that’s 16x16. She leaves the table venturing over to one of the drawers by the window. She pulls out a long white piece of paper. After she sizes it cutting it down to the length she wants she goes back to her table beginning her art. 

A few minutes pass, they're all working on their projects. Peaches has decided to first start on Toni's eyes on the huge white piece of paper looking on at a reference photo of the pink haired girl. Moose is drawing his muse on his canvas that’s placed on a mini easel sitting on top of the table. She can't see Moose at all behind the canvas. Toni is looking down at her phone, she has been this whole class period. 

Ms. Skipper strolled around checking on the process of everyone's art. Toni apparently is editing a photo on her phone of Cheryl on photoshop, even though the classroom has a set of computers at the front of the room. She's slightly worried the girl is drastically altering her features. However she doesn't blame her. She would do the exact same thing. 

The redhead's phone loudly buzzes making her jump up in her stool causing her color pencil to go flying out of her hand. Peaches looks over at her like she's grown a third head while Toni tries, but fails at stifling her soft giggle. 

The redhead turns over her phone to see a new message from TT,

** _'your hair looks super cute today'_ **

Cheryl bites her lip to hold in a giddy squeal. She goes to reply back, but her fingers are shaking slightly so she's tapping all the wrong letters. She's filled with so much happiness her body doesn't know how to act.

She ends up sending, 

** _'thanm tou'_ **

Before typing back immediately after seeing the incorrect spelling displayed on her screen,

** _'shoot, i mean thank you'_ **

Toni's soft little chuckle fills her ears from across the table again making the redhead's lips twitch up into a little smile. The bell abruptly rings which is actually right on schedule. This class went by too fast. The whole class also seeming to be too enthralled in their work to begin their usual early pack up. Everyone scurries cleaning up their supplies and washing their hands. Peaches is already putting her art in her personal drawer behind the teacher's desk and out of the classroom. Moose follows after her. Cheryl however is putting the prisma colors back into its compact container on the table at her own pace not wanting to hurry. There's no need to rush to lunch for her today. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a motionless figure. She tilts her head up to look at none other than Toni Topaz. Without a word she takes Cheryl's art off the table walking over carefully placing the paper in the drawer labeled 'Cheryl' behind the teachers desk. 

The redhead is left dumbfounded at the sweet gesture. 

"T-thank you Toni," she smiles when the pink haired girl strolls back over to her sliding the pencils in her bag. 

"No problem," the pink haired girl smiles back walking towards the exit door, "would you mind if I walk with you to lunch?" 

"Yes," Cheryl swiftly replies then stumbling over her words when she says the wrong thing, "yes? I m-mean no. I w-would like for you to w-walk w-with me." 

The embarrassed redhead covers her face as she walks through the door behind the girl she's crushing on. It’s not surprising when Toni laughs. She's been laughing at her all day. Cheryl's face gets hot. Why is she such a basket case?

"Don't get frustrated," Toni delicately grabs onto her wrist slowing down Cheryl's walking speed bringing the two girls to a stop in the clearing hallway. Her brown eyes dart to Toni's tan fingers on her skin. Her heartbeat begins to fasten in her chest. 

"But you're laughing at me," Cheryl whispers looking at her black converse nervously shifting from foot to foot beneath her. 

"I'm laughing because you're being adorable Cheryl. I would never spitefully laugh at you," Toni's soft voice echoes in Cheryl's ears. She somehow finds the courage to look up at the smaller girl. Her eyes scream compassion and Cheryl releases a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. 

"W-why are you so nice to me?" Cheryl questions taking her arm from Toni to push up her glasses regretfully missing the contact instantly. 

"There's no need to be a bitchy human being for no reason," Toni gives the girl a reassuring smile, "let's hurry and get to lunch before it's over."

Cheryl only nods before continuing her stride into the large cafeteria. As they walk side by side their hands brush over and over again. Cheryl feels like her heart is truly about to leap out of her chest as her heartbeat continues to race erratically. She’s certain this is the most nervous she’s ever been in her life. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Toni’s head turn in her direction causing the redhead to heavily blush and look the opposite direction hiding her face. The two surprisingly walk in silence as they make their way to Cheryl’s normal table with Betty. 

Shockingly Jughead is also sitting with her. The redhead watches intensely at the way her best friend throws her head back erupting in laughter. What is going on? 

Cheryl's eyes scan the table finding a white poster that doesn't fit in with the brown paper bags littered with candy wrappers and finished apple cores surrounding it. As they grow closer to the table gets on her toes to lean over to peek at it. The poster reads ‘I’d be a ding dong if I didn't ask you to the harvest’ with a box of ding dongs beside it. 

Cheryl's mouth drops open. She stumbles back into someone. She gasps hoping it's not one of the three cheerleaders sent from Hell. The redhead turns letting out a relieved breath at the sight of Toni. She didn't realize she was still beside her thinking that she would have split from her upon arrival, but then again Jughead is sitting here.

"Jug, what the hell!" Toni whines annoyed ignoring Cheryl bumping into her. "I was supposed to be there when you did it!" The small girl plops down in the seat that Cheryl usually occupies, but the redhead doesn't mind at all. Instead she happily sits right beside her.

"Sorry T, had to get it done," Jughead smirks tugging on his beanie that he wears everyday. 

"You said yes didn't you?" Toni raises suggestive eyes at Betty. The blonde smiles with pink cheeks. Cheryl smiles at her beaming best friend.

"W-who w-would've thought?" Cheryl shrugs sarcastically turning her head to Toni.

"Definitely not us," the pink haired girl chuckles holding out a hand to Cheryl. It takes her a moment before realizing it’s a high-five meeting the girl’s hand.

"You guys better get in line before you won't be able to eat anything," Betty warns taking a spoonful of her chocolate pudding in her mouth. Cheryl shrugs her backpack off her shoulders sliding it onto the chair beside hers. 

"Let's go Blossom," Toni stands wrapping her satchel on the back of her chair. "What are you in the mood for?" The redhead looks at the different line choices. It’s lasagna day again. 

"Definitely lasagna," Cheryl perks up instantly. 

"I should have known," the pink haired girl smirks lightly bumping her shoulder. 

"W-what do you mean by that?" Cheryl asks suspiciously hoping she doesn't bring up the chant Veronica made for the redhead a few years back. 

"I just always see you in this line whenever they serve lasagna," Toni shrugs nonchalantly. 

"So w-wait you've been spying on me?" Cheryl jokingly gasps creating distance between the two. 

"Well you got me there Cheryl," Toni giggles reaching for a blue tray then passing it the girl beside her.

"Thank you," the redhead can't help but shyly smile. 

Someone reaches between the two to grab a silverware packet from a bucket by the stack of trays, "w-whoops I f-forgot my s-silverware," Veronica exaggerates Cheryl's stutter making the redhead sink into herself. 

"Hey, Veronica that's incredibly disrespectful. You should apologize," Toni reprimands sticking up for her, surprising the redhead.

Veronica herself looks shook. Usually everyone in Riverdale High just follow under Veronica Lodge’s rule. No one other than Cheryl's best friend that one time has defended her against the mean girl. But as expected the girl doesn’t apologize flipping her hair over her shoulder. The mean girl huffs then heads back to her table of conceited bulldogs and mean spirited vixens.

However Cheryl was beginning to like this. Others standing up on her behalf. Maybe one day she'll be strong enough to stand up for herself?

"Thank you for that," Cheryl pushes up her glasses giving Toni a grateful smile. 

"Of course. I hate bullies," the smaller girl rolls her eyes. 

They both get their lunches. Cheryl pays her normal everyday amount of $3.50. Toni on the other hand doesn't even pay a dime. So Cheryl assumes the girl has free lunch. Toni is walking in the direction towards the popular kids table and Cheryl's eyes almost pop out of her sockets. 

Cheryl whisper shouts, "Toni!" The girl turns to her with raised eyebrows and concerned eyes as she walks over to the still redhead.

"What is it Cheryl?"

She motioned for her to get closer so curious ears can't hear. "I usually w-walk around that w-way," she whispers, pointing out her usual long route that practically circles the whole cafeteria.

Toni shakes her head then looks back at Peaches who's eyeing them. "No, we're going to walk past their table with our heads high," conviction in the smaller girl's voice, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Someone w-will trip me," Cheryl's bottom lip quivers slightly once as her face turns into a frown thinking of all the times her body has slammed onto the dirty cafeteria floor while the room erupted with laughter. 

"I'll be right behind you. If one of them even dares to step out of line I promise I'll catch you," Toni's honey filled voice sounds, "I have no problem kicking some ass," she finishes with a smirk. 

Cheryl takes a big breath following what Toni told her. She holds her head high looking up at the bulldog flag hanging from the ceiling. She can do this with the courageous girl beside her. As they get closer to the table Toni moves to the other side of Cheryl. Shielding her from any unwanted behavior from the daunting table. 

A hand is suddenly snaking around her waist stopping to rest on the redhead's hip. Her body jumps at the contact causing her to look over to find Toni smiling smugly up at her. 

Cheryl keeps both hands locked tightly on either side of the tray with worry as her arms are turning to jello, too nervous that her tray will tumble out of her hands with this new sensation she's experiencing.

Astonishingly they make it to Betty and Jughead without an occurrence with the most intimidating people at school. Cheryl watches Betty's curious eyes trail down to Toni's arm around her waist. Toni lets go as they both sit down. 

"Oh shoot, I forgot my silverware," Cheryl begins to stand thinking back to how Veronica made her too anxious to even think properly when she had approached the two earlier. 

"No, I'll get it," Toni says before scooting her chair back to retrieve what the redhead needs. Cheryl bites her lip as she watches the pink haired girl leave the table again. 

"She's so sweet," Cheryl sighs in awe. 

"Ask her to the dance already," a phrase she's heard several times but it's spoken in a deeper voice. 

Her eyes widen then furrow defensively. "Did Betty put you up to this?"

"No, I just really know my best friend," Jughead shrugs then sits up. 

Cheryl's eyebrows then furrow in confusion, “does she w-want me to ask her?" Jughead turns around to see how close Toni is at the table before he chooses to open his mouth. Cheryl looks past them to find Toni sucked in at the vixen table. "W-what are they telling her?" 

"Well let me turn up my super sonic ears," the beanie wearing boy teases. 

"Jug," her best friend shoves him worrying about her sensitive best friend's feelings. The redhead pays no mind to the comment, just takes her focus back to the pink haired girl meeting her eyes from across the room. Cheryl swallows dryly. 

"They're talking about me, I know it," Cheryl let's out a annoyed breath. Cheryl takes a swig from her water bottle tapping her nails on the table nervously. She hopes that Toni won't walk over here and find that the good mindset she had for her has completely changed. 

The pink haired girl makes it to the table successfully without being tripped or being a target of flying food. It's insane though, that Toni is treated so highly while also not being in Riverdale for long. It's probably the fact that Peaches has a crush on her. Actually she's sure of it, but everyone has a crush on Toni Topaz. She hands Cheryl the silverware pack with pursed lips. The pink haired girl kinda looks angry. 

"Are you okay?" Jughead asks sensing the girl's building rage. 

"I'm just so fucking over people like that," she talks then aggressively starts to eat her lasagna. 

"The lasagna didn't hurt you," Jughead palms trying to brighten the mood but Toni’s face stays screwed in anger. 

“What did they say to you?” Betty asks quietly body pushing forward. 

Toni swallows her mouthful before shying away with, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“It w-was about me w-wasn’t it?” Cheryl asks fingers drumming on her thigh. She watches the girl sigh before turning her body towards the redhead.

“Yes, they did say a few things about you,” Toni admits eyebrows twisting with anguish when she sees Cheryl turn away then push up her glasses.

“W-what did they say?” Cheryl asked fearing the answer as she picks at her grapes with her fork. 

“That doesn’t matter, but they can say whatever they want” Toni says causing the redhead to let out a shaking breath. She knew this would eventually happen. Cheryl blinks back her tears as her drumming gets more intense. “It doesn’t matter, because you’re still going to be my friend regardless, Cheryl.”

That last sentence shocks her as she looks over at the pink haired girl. “W-what?” 

“You’re my _friend_. I don’t care what people who aren’t important have to say about you. I mean my view on you isn’t going to change because people have invalid opinions,” Toni says with a roll of her eyes bumping her shoulder with Cheryl’s. 

The redhead just looks over at Toni awestruck. How does this girl exist? What did she do to deserve such an amazing person come into her life?

***

The bell rings signaling lunch has come to an end. This lunch period was full of jokes followed by laughter and googly eyes from both pairs of parties. As they threw away what was left on their trays before stacking them next to the trashcan they all went their separate ways except for Toni and Cheryl. Toni insisted on walking the redhead to her next class. 

Cheryl has her hands holding onto her backpack straps careful not to relive the hand brushing heart attack she had gotten earlier. While they walked the two made small talk nothing too serious until they near a harvest dance ticket selling table. Of course the girls behind the table was none other than Peaches Lowell and Josie McCoy. 

The redhead’s feet stop walking under the girl’s fierce gaze. She goes to turn around but Toni reaches out to stop her. “Your class is this way,” Toni declares eyes searching the hall for what Cheryl is trying to run from. Her eyes land on the table of the two girls grinning at her so she gives them a fake smile. “It’ll be okay.”

Cheryl takes a breath turning on her heels walking a little faster than her usual pace to get past the vixens without a scuffle. However that doesn’t work. 

“Toni will you be attending the harvest dance?” Peaches smiles brightly twirling a piece of her dark locks with her finger. 

“Yes, I will.” Toni nods walking past the table.

“Have you already bought your ticket?” Josie pipes up.

“Not yet,” the pink haired girl responds.

“Leave your nominations for Harvest King and Queen,” Peaches announces to the entire hallway. 

“Are you waiting on an ask?” Josie turns to Toni running her tongue along her lips. 

“Something like that. I’ll see you guys around,” Toni waves with a light smile. 

Cheryl wants to question the girl on that whole interaction. Who’s she waiting on? But, Cheryl can’t muster up the courage fearing rejection and her reaction to said rejection.

***

Cheryl stands in her chemistry class next to Ethel Muggs, her lab partner, as she adjusts her goggles on top of her glasses. Ethel takes three even scoops of potassium permanganate to make a pile into the aluminum filled glass bowl. 

“Ethel, go be lab partners with Josie!” Veronica orders raising her eyebrow daring the girl to protest. 

“Sorry Cheryl,” Ethel sighs trekking over to the grinning vixen. 

The redhead swallows but turns her focus back on her lab in front of her. Cheryl goes to grab the little bottle full of glycerin, but Veronica steps closer blocking her. “Blossom, may I have a word with you?” 

Cheryl’s eyes narrow curious to what is happening right now. The tone in her voice is somewhat different than how she usually calls upon her. The redhead takes a quick look at their chemistry teacher typing away on his laptop before giving the girl her full attention. 

“What’s going on with you and the Topaz girl?” Veronica intrusively demands as she eyes the girl. Cheryl’s heart stops at the mention of the pink haired beauty. 

“W-we’re just friends,” the redhead tries to deflate reaching for the small bottle of glycerin again. 

“That’s all you’ll ever be. Peaches adores that girl,” Veronica smirks drawing out each word slowly. When Cheryl doesn’t respond verbally the raven haired girl boils with annoyance. Once the redhead grabs a hold of the bottle she begins to shakily drop the instructed amount into the bowl. 

“I’m only going to say this once. You obviously need to hear this because you’re clearly fooling yourself,” Veronica takes another step invading Cheryl’s personal bubble. 

She swallows willing herself to block the girl out. 

_ 10… _

_ 11... _

Whatever she says about her isn’t true. 

_ 12... _

_ 13... _

What she says about Toni isn’t true. 

_ 14... _

“After moi, of course, Toni Topaz is the most desired girl at Riverdale High. Which means she can have exactly _ anyone _here so why would she choose to even be interested in you?” 

Cheryl pauses for a second the words she desperately wanted to block out fill her head. Her brain starts to churn. She distractedly drops another drop.

_ 14... _

“Do you seriously think that Toni could be interested in you? Have you met you? Those fucking dorky glasses take up half your face, you don’t know how to dress yourself, and your brain obviously isn’t wired correctly,” Veronica lists eyeing the girl up and down.

Cheryl’s nostrils flare as she blinks back tears. 

_ What droplet number was she on? _

“I’m one hundred percent positive that she only tolerates your presence because she feels sorry for you. She’s such a good person so that makes sense that she’d sign up for charity work,” Veronica spat.

Cheryl swallows letting a stubborn tear escape. The tear drops onto the black lab table. But didn’t Toni told just told her the other day that she doesn’t feel bad for her? She was telling the truth… right?

“You’re crying now?” Veronica mocks with snicker. “Fucking pathetic. Cheryl you do know that you’re no match for someone like Peaches, right? She’s a vixen with a flawless body, she’s insanely popular, and she knows how to properly enunciate. The only thing you can bring to the table is your stutter,” 

_ Drop… _

_ Drop… _

“I’m just helping you see the bigger picture. Toni would obviously never go for you. You literally resemble my Raggedy Ann doll I had when I was like three. You just have added those dorky spectacles and that defect on your lip. You think Toni would want to kiss that? I can’t even look at it without feeling nauseous,” the raven haired girl harshly snides in disgust leaning into the lab table. 

At the mention of her biggest insecurity she bites down on her trembling lip... hard. She doesn’t want to bawl right now in front of the mean girl and her classmates that are probably listening in. Her heart constricts painfully causing her to accidentally squeeze tightly the bottle pouring in heavy amounts of glycerin instead of the instructed twenty drops. 

A large burst of fire roars out creating a crack in glass. Cheryl and Veronica back away with wide eyes as the fire starts to spread onto the table. However, the fire doesn’t get far because their teacher blows it out with the fire extinguisher. He’s red in the face staring at the two expectedly waiting for answers.

Veronica is quick to blame Cheryl, “_the Angel of Death strikes again_,” she announces to the class. 

The redhead’s eyes move around the silent room from her teachers angry glare to some fearful looks of her peers and she can’t take anymore. She places the glycerin bottle on the table racing out of the class still in her lab coat and safety goggles. She speeds down the hall on shaky legs with ragged breaths. When she reaches the bathroom door she barges in covering her mouth at the sound of someone washing their hands as she begins to breakdown resting her body against the nearest wall. 

***

After sitting in the bathroom for a little while she has calmed herself down. When the bell rings Ethel comes into the washroom with her things. She thanks the girl for retrieving her stuff. She rushes back to her chemistry class to drop off the safety coat and goggles. Her teacher scolds her so she promises it won’t ever happen again. She fishes out her phone dialing her best friend’s number as soon as she’s in the crowded hall. 

When she picks up Cheryl weakly cries, “Betty, I need you.” The redhead sees Toni down the hallway so she turns the other way quickly not wanting the girl to see her with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

“Cher? What happened?” Betty sounds worry thick in her voice. 

“I don’t want to talk about it on the phone,” the redhead sniffles as she wanders off to her next class. “Can you get out of class to meet me in the library?” 

“Of course, but you’re scaring me,” her best friend says quietly.

“I’ll see you in the library,” Cheryl finishes hanging up the phone. She makes her way to her English class stalking over to the teachers desk. “Ms. Grundy, I’m not feeling well. Would it be possible if I could go sit in the library to clear my head?” The redhead pleads with her teacher holding herself tightly. 

Not a surprise when she says, “are you sure you don’t need to see the nurse?” The brunette searches the girl’s features for a bit, “you’re looking worse for wear dear.” 

Cheryl just gives a nod and a thanks as she’s excused from class. Most teachers are very lenient towards the redhead, because of who her family is along with their accident. The girl could get away with absolutely anything if she wanted to. Though she remains a star pupil. 

When Betty makes it to the library Cheryl tells her everything not holding back any mere detail. She surprises herself when only a few straggler tears fall from her eyes. The blonde holds her for what feels like forever rubbing soothing circles on the redhead’s back. When they pull apart Betty goes into depth of why she loves Cheryl while throwing in how the connection that Toni is making with the redhead is special, contradicting all of Veronica’s words. 

“You know Toni legitimately enjoys being around you and they’re intimidated by that,” Betty explains. “They’re going to probably try anything at this point, because the two of you are growing closer. But you can’t let them get to you Cher. Whatever they say is complete lies and remember what Toni said at lunch. They can’t change her opinion on you. So don’t let them change your opinion on yourself or how Toni feels about you, okay?”

Cheryl runs through everything that just happened with a clearer mind coming to the conclusion that Betty is right. If her and Toni’s newfound friendship wasn’t threatening Peaches then why would Veronica go out of her way to say all of those hurtful things to her? Didn’t Toni tell her that she found the redhead endearing a few days ago? Toni Topaz is too much of a saint to lie. 

The two cousins talk until the bell rings never returning to their seventh period. Betty suggests skipping their last class and when Cheryl denies the offering not wanting to mess with her perfect attendance the blonde knows that her best friend no doubt feels better. The two bump shoulders on the way out of the library on their way to their next class.

***


	5. i know your insides are feeling so hollow and its a hard pill for you to swallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m uploading this on my phone and the new rich text thing is hella weird... help
> 
> this was so annoying trying to post ugh 🤦🏽♀️ plus it’s still not how i want it but oh well

Cheryl cautiously smooths out her multicolored dress in the mirror as she bites her lip. The redhead looked herself over. She had discarded her bra for this strapless colored dress. Her eyes trailing from her exposed upper chest surprised that this dress is clinging to her breasts without any gapping in the fabric. 

She only tried this one on because of the way Toni reacted when they passed it in the dress boutique. “Oh my god,” the pink haired girl stopped in her tracks eyeing every inch of the dress, “Cheryl this would look stunning on you.”

The redhead took a quick glance at it shaking her head. This dress on the mannequin was beyond what the girl was comfortable with showing. She’s unsure that she would be able to support the dress properly. Her body isn’t shaped liked the mannequin. The life-sized dummy was made for extravagant layers of fabric to be displayed across its body. Cheryl on the other hand not so much. 

“I don't know Toni,” Cheryl sighs pushing her glasses up biting her lip. The girls have been in the store for possibly two hours searching for their harvest dance dresses. The redhead had convinced herself that she wouldn’t try any dresses on in her friends presence. She didn’t want to make a scene. She could come back by herself anytime she wanted. Although the two girls weren’t making it easy for her as they pointed out dozens of different dresses that they said would look good on her. Now that the two girls had picked out their dresses that they had fallen in love with they didn’t want Cheryl to leave empty handed. 

“It’s a beautiful dress Cher,” Betty reasons with a hopeful look. Toni shakes her head intently with her hands under her chin. She looks absolutely adorable so when she drops out a pout Cheryl gives in. 

“Okay fine. I'll try it on, but that doesn't mean I'm buying it,” the redhead groans. She didn’t want to disappoint Toni.

Well now here she is inside the changing room stall, where she's been staring at herself in the mirror for about five minutes. 

Betty has asked her if she needs help a few times. Cheryl knows that her friends are outside waiting for her, but she just can't bring herself to unlock the door and get out. 

She looks over herself one more time yanking off her headband that doesn't match the dress on the pile of her folded clothes she'd taken off. The redhead runs a hand over her ponytail before unlocking the door. 

“Don't make fun of me,” she says loud enough for the two outside to hear. She pushes past the door with a thumping heart paired with clammy hands. 

“Oh my god, Cheryl!” Betty gasps standing from her seated position. 

Her eyes dart to the pink haired girl whose mouth was hanging open with unreadable eyes. The redhead immediately assumes the worst. She comes to the conclusion that Toni doesn't think she looks decent enough so she turns back around grabbing the changing stall door. Betty's a little too late to catch it, the door slamming in her face. 

Once the pink haired girl hears the door lock into place she strides over to the girl outside the changing room door. “Cheryl,” her best friend says softly concern dripping from her voice. 

The overwhelmed redhead rests her back against the door gasping for air. A phone goes off from outside, Cheryl hears footsteps dissipate from the thin door behind her. It's grows quiet on the other side. Cheryl is willing herself not to start crying, however a shaky breath accidentally escapes. 

The sound causing the other person left on the other side of the door to speak up, “Cheryl,” that familiar honey filled voice says incredibly softly creating goosebumps upon the redhead’s skin. 

Cheryl’s throat has a lump in it the size of a fist not allowing her respond back so she just holds her arms against her chest. She can hear the blood passing through her ears. The feeling of her trembling fingers against her rapidly heaving chest as she pants has her eyes going blurry with heated tears. 

“Cheryl,” she starts again a few seconds later, “that dress looks amazing on you,” the redhead's heart begins to somehow beat even faster at her words. 

“I'm sorry that I didn't react the way you wanted me to, I-I just-” the pink haired girl takes a breath before continuing, “you looked so…. so beautiful I just didn't know what to say.” 

“You really m-mean that?” Cheryl chokes out swallowing deeply afterwards. 

"Yes, I do. One hundred percent, you look so beautiful," Toni says lying her forehead against the door warming the redhead's heart. 

Cheryl lets the tears flood down her face not able to stop the heart wrenching sobs from falling from her lips. They're not completely all troubled tears. They're tears filled with overwhelming emotion. It feels as if one of the many missing pieces has been lodged into the puzzle of her heart _ yearning _ to be whole again.

Someone can finally see the _ beauty _within her.

“Cheryl, let me in,” Toni rapts her knuckle on the thin wooden door. The redhead uses all the strength she has to unlock the door. In a blink of an eye Toni has her arms wrapped around the small of her back. That just makes Cheryl cry even harder. 

“I'm here,” the pink haired girl coos soothingly running a hand up and down her hysterical friend's back. 

Cheryl rests her head in the crook of the smaller girl's neck finding this exceptional amount of comfort from being physically close to Toni like this. She wraps her weak arms around her, crying her little heart out. She can’t remember the last time she completely let her emotions take full reign over her in front of someone else. She usually bottles up her feelings until she’s completely alone to let them overcome her. 

A few more minutes pass with Cheryl's harbored breaths coming to an end. After loosening her grip she pulls away from the girl, spewing out apologies for covering Toni's dark shirt with snot and her tears. 

Toni waves her off leading her towards the long bench inside the changing room. Cheryl scoots her neatly folded pile of clothes aside so the pink haired girl and her can have additional space to sit. 

When both girls are seated next to each other side by side, Toni gazes her pretty brown eyes deep into Cheryl’s puffy ones. “You're honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,” she admits voice softer than ever before, “and I'm not just saying that.”

Toni then holds out her pinky finger knowing that Betty and Cheryl do it all the time to show her that's she's being unconditionally honest.

Cheryl quietly gasps desperately blinking back more tears that threaten to break free. Toni can’t lie with her pinky up, she’s being utterly truthful. Her heart feels like it could leap out of her chest any minute now. 

Her pinky wraps around the pink haired girl's before Toni tenderly asks, “when you look in the mirror, what do you see?”

The redhead's eyes start to heavily fill up with tears again. “Uh,” she looks away fumbling with her fingers in her lap. 

“Take your time, there's no pressure. If you're not ready to talk about it right now you’re free to confide in me anytime,” Toni gives the girl a light smile softly bumping her knee with hers. 

"I-I see my lip scar. I know it’s a small portion of my face, but it’s always….. glaring at me," Cheryl opens up then her shoulders slump, clenching her jaw as fresh tears stream down her face, “and you can't see underneath my dress but I have so many scars from stitches across my body w-where the doctors had to make me w-whole again-” she shakily chokes out biting down on her trembling lip. She's never told anyone, not even Betty, about how she feels about her body so her truth is harsh against her own ears spoken aloud. 

_ “I'm ugly Toni,” _ the redhead chokes out with a sniffle.

Cheryl hesitantly looks over through teary eyes to gauge the pink haired girl's reaction to discover that the girl beside her had a wet stream falling down her face dripping off her chin. 

Toni reaches over to cup the redhead’s hands in hers stopping them from fidgeting. She slips her fingers in between Cheryl’s before standing up leading her over to the long wall mirror. But Cheryl can't bring herself to look at the girl staring back at her after voicing her thoughts on herself again. She can’t even pick her head up fearing another breakdown.

“Can you look at me?” Toni voice sounds beside her squeezing her hand a little tighter. She tentatively lifts her head meeting Toni's eyes almost immediately. “You wanna know what I think?”

“I honestly don't know if I could handle it,” the redhead blinks back trying absolutely everything in her to keep her focus on the girl’s warm brown orbs. 

“Remember when I said that your lip scar was a battle scar? It’s true, you fought like hell to be here and that alone is remarkably beautiful,” Toni reassures her beginning to caress Cheryl's thumb that's still in her embrace with hers. She swallows as her heartbeat skyrockets then slows at the feeling of being anchored, she hasn’t felt truly grounded in a very long time. She wants to tell Toni that sometimes she wishes she didn't survive the accident. That she should have went up with her family that night. 

But she doesn't. 

“Look into your eyes,” the pink haired girl encourages her. The redhead shakes her head in the mirror, eyes remaining on the pink haired girl. “Trust me,” Toni pleads giving her hand another squeeze in encouragement. 

The redhead's eyes lock on her own, “you have the warmest brown eyes I've ever seen,” Toni whispers beside her. Cheryl watches through her glasses as her puffy eyes grow smaller, the outside corners crinkle as she slightly smiles at the pink haired girl's sweet comment. 

“Now it's your turn. Tell yourself how pretty your eyes are,” Toni urges bumping the taller girl's shoulder. 

“I have pretty brown eyes,” Cheryl says monotonous yet hesitantly searching for Toni’s approval instead of looking at herself. 

“Nope,” the girl shakes her head letting go of the ivory hand in her grip to place both hands on either of the girl's shoulders, peeping out from behind her to say, “tell yourself that, believe that,” Toni's hopeful smile makes Cheryl melt. 

In a few seconds the girl is beside Cheryl once more. She takes a minute staring into her eyes, however, all she sees is dirt brown. “It’s the lighting in here, not you. Here,” Toni states rummaging in her pockets for her phone. She pulls it out shining the flash just a bit above her glasses peeping through the space between her lens and face, smiling proudly when her eyes reveal a lighter shade. The pupil is separated in its own realm of darkness. Her iris comes to light showing off different shades of browns speckling around in rings. 

“I _do_ have pretty brown eyes,” the redhead gasps looking from her own brown eye to brown eye with a wrinkle of acceptance as she shyly pushes up her glasses. “I had no idea that they could look like that. They remind me of yours.” 

“Now look at your nose for a bit,” Toni hums trying to put her chin on the taller girl's shoulder after putting her phone away.

Cheryl looks over her nose tilting her head discovering that it kinda looks like a spread out heart. “I actually never noticed how cute my nose is,” the girl looking on in disbelief. Toni reaches over tapping her right on the top of it, drawing out throaty giggle from the redhead at the surprise attack.

“Now is the time for you to be kind to your least favorite feature,” Toni says with an encouraging smile.

Cheryl's eyes drop down to that dreadful scar. The repaired tissue somehow doesn't look how she remembered. It's present but faint. It's not as protruding as she thought, however it still runs from nostril to the top of her lip. Nothing has really changed with her appearance. It just seems that all of her features are working together instead of them hiding behind her scar. 

“I don't know what to say about it,” Cheryl bites her lip staring at it before she simply thinks of, “your scar isn't ugly.” Cheryl's surprised with herself after she lets out a breath carrying one of her biggest insecurities she had lodged deep within. 

Toni is happily beaming beside the redhead. “Now my favorite feature next,” the pink haired girl says with a raise of her eyebrows. 

The taller girl turns beet red at the comment gazing down at her grey sheer fabric on top of embroidered gold and silver flowers beneath. “W-why are they your favorite?" Cheryl shyly questions just above a whisper. 

“They're just so pink and plump. Also they look incredibly soft,” Toni finishes lightly biting her lip. Their eyes meet in the mirror making Cheryl turn ruby red. “Oh my gosh, you get so red,” the smaller girl teases making the redhead cower covering her face. 

Toni steps around the dress to stop right in front of Cheryl. “It's cute!” She grabs the girl's arms to pry her hands away. When the smaller girl successfully removes Cheryl's hands from her face with surprising strength the redhead stares back at her with the cutest pout. 

When Toni doesn't respond, only continuing to just stare at her lips she drops the pout while her heart begins to go ballistic in her chest. The way the girl is staring at her is captivating. The pink haired girl takes a step closer, the sweet smell of lavender invades all of the redhead’s senses. 

As Toni takes another step close enough to touch Cheryl she firmly places a hand on her hip and another on her cheek. The redhead’s breath hitches. Toni is about to kiss her. She's really about to have her first kiss right now. She doesn’t close her eyes this time watching for the girl to do so first in fear of misreading things. 

“Can I kiss you?”

She gives her a tight nod not being able to process words in her muddled head. She truly hopes that Toni can't hear how loud her heart is pounding at this second. The redhead watches the smaller girl's eyes flutter shut so she mimics the action like she's seen in movies. She quickly drags her tongue across her lips so they're not dry, regretting not reapplying her cherry chapstick. 

Abruptly someone barges into the changing room frightening both girls as they pull apart. 

“Oh shoot, you guys were having a moment... I'll just go bac-” Betty spits out swiftly with an apologetic look pointing her thumb out of the small dressing room. 

“Uh, no, you're fine,” Toni clears her throat waving her off, taking a quick glance at redhead who's 'subtly' glaring at her best friend with pink cheeks.

“So what do you think of the dress? Be honest,” Betty questions curiously sitting on the bench. Toni takes a seat next to her as Cheryl looks herself over in the mirror once more.

"I actually really like it. I think I'm gonna buy it," the redhead smiles to herself playing with the material. 

“Yay! Your boobs look amazing in that,” Betty gushes causing her best friend to gulp. 

“She's not wrong,” Toni offers with a shrug and Cheryl turns red for the tenth time today. 

“Do you guys want to go Dixie Pixie?” Betty asks looking at her buzzing phone.

“Yeah, yeah, I haven’t been there yet. Let's get out so Cheryl can change back into her clothes,” the pink haired girl says getting up from her seat. Toni waits for Betty to exit first following after her. She throws the redhead a little smile over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. Cheryl unzips herself with a goofy smile ridden on her face that won't go away. Toni Topaz does crazy things to her. 

She steps out of view of the mirror as she takes off the dress. She turns her back to the mirror while she puts the dress on a hanger. The rest of her body still needs time for her self love and acceptance so she decides not to stare at her imperfections. She doesn't want this giddy mood that was sparked in her to dissolve. 

While she slips into her jeans she hears her friends chuckles outside making her change faster so she can see what the commotion is for. After tossing her shirt up, grabbing the dress holding it up by the hanger dangling it above the ground. She opens the door to find her friends sitting shoulder to shoulder hovering over Toni's phone. 

“W-what’s so funny?” Cheryl asks curiously folding her dress over her left arm. Toni flips her phone around so she can see the screen. It's a picture of Jughead looking like a complete idiot. His body formed like a wild animal, crouched down with flailing arms. “He looks like an orangutan,” the redhead giggles. 

“He is an orangutan,” Toni laughs. 

As the three friends walk towards the counter the bell above the entrance door rings signaling that makes someone has strolled inside. Cheryl turns her head looking past the dress racks at the sound immediately averting her eyes when the three vixens barge in laughing. The redhead starts a rhythm on her thigh knowing that the girl’s won’t pass her without giving her a snide remark. 

The sound of their heels hitting the tile gets closer and closer, but Cheryl tried her best to focus on the patting of her thigh and Betty purchasing her harvest dance dress. 

“My eyes must be deceiving me,” Veronica mock gasps, “Cheryl Blossom is purchasing a dress which confirms that she is indeed going to the harvest dance.”

The redhead doesn’t turn around afraid that if she does it’ll be an invitation to torment her some more. “Let’s see the dress Blossom,” Peaches demands as the sound of heels tapping tile get louder. When the sound abruptly stops Cheryl looks behind her to discover the three girls looking Toni directly in the eye with bewildered expressions. “Toni oh… we didn’t see you.” 

The redhead almost laughs over the fact that they couldn’t see Toni over the dress racks also that they’ve just shown their true cools yet again. But it also annoys everything in her that they continue to try to put on some sort of nice act in front of the pink haired girl. 

“What will you be gracing us in at the dance Toni?” Veronica as a smile creeps on her face. 

“You’re just going to have to wait and see at the dance,” Toni smirks folding the dress over her arm in it’s sealed garment bag. At that Cheryl turns to the store owner as she pays for hers. 

“Are you three going as a group?” Josie asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes we are,” Toni answers, “are you guys going together?” 

“We’re riding there together but we all plan to have our own respective dates,” Veronica says smugly. 

“That’s great,” the pink haired girl with a tight lipped smile turning to see that Cheryl has paid. “We’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Toni,” the three girls singsong as they walk out the door.

“They really have taken a liking towards you,” Betty laughs unlocking her car. Toni just groans in response making Cheryl smile. Then they all pile in the blonde’s car to make their way to Dixie Pixie.

***

“Mhm,” Toni moans. “This is amazing,” she says with eyes wide as she takes the spoonful of her cookie dough ice cream.

“It’s the best ice cream in town,” Betty nods shoving her birthday cake flavored ice cream in her mouth.

“Cheryl, I seriously can’t get over how you’re eating a fruit salad of here,” the pink haired girl says astonished looking over the redhead’s bowl of vanilla cream accompanied by cherries, blueberries, and raspberries. 

“I’ve always ordered the same thing since I w-was a little girl,” Cheryl shrugs before chewing on a cherry. It was her mom’s favorite thing to order so of course the small girl copied her mother. She wanted to be just like her. 

“You’ve never wanted to try something new?” Toni questions accidentally tapping the redhead’s foot under the table. 

Cheryl just shakes her head as she chews with the thought of her family on her mind. She misses them so much. This will be the first dance she’s ever been to without her mom to help her get ready. Her father won’t be able to take thousands of pictures of his little girl becoming a woman. Jason won’t be there to make her laugh while she feels awkward on the dance floor. 

The redhead is ripped from her thoughts when Toni gets her attention by saying, “you have a little something,” while pointing at her face with her spoon. 

“W-where at?” Cheryl says bashfully reaching over to grab onto a napkin. 

“Right….. there,” Toni giggles waving around her spoon then tapping the redhead’s cheek with the spoonful of ice cream. 

Cheryl gasps as the cold substance sticks to her cheek. When Betty joins in on the pink haired girl’s laughter the redhead goes for revenge, plunging her spoon into her ice cream to create a bigger mess. She takes her spoon dragging it from Toni’s cheek across her lips to the other cheek. Toni’s mouth drops open as she looks over at Cheryl across the table smirking like a criminal getting away with a crime. “You want some Cooper?” Toni asks when the blonde’s laughter intensifies. 

Betty’s eyes widen as she stumbles from her seat. The other two grab their bowls getting up from their table outside chasing after the screeching girl. Betty ends up inside her locked car making faces and mocking the two girls peering into the vehicle. 

Cheryl and Toni look at each other knowing that they most likely won’t be able to get to the girl before their ice cream melts. So they take one more bite before having a full blown ice cream fight on the sidewalk between Dixie Pixie and Betty Cooper’s car. Ice cream smears on the corners of Cheryl’s glasses, drips down from Toni’s nose, and is she coating the flyaways of each of their hair. As both girls stand across from the other out of breath and covered in ice cream Toni picks out a gummy bear sticking it onto Cheryl’s cheek. She smiles like an idiot pushing up her glasses. 

They hear a car door slam shut so they turn to find that Betty has her bowl empty as well with a grin on her face at successfully staying clean. Or so she thought. Toni and Cheryl rush over to her rubbing their faces on either side of the girl’s cheeks. “Oh my god! Seriously guys,” Betty groans giving up defeat as they cover her face in sticky ice cream.

Cheryl and Toni high five after they accomplished their task. The three throw away their empty containers and head into the parlor’s bathroom. They clean themselves up giggling the whole time. 

“We should have a sleepover the night before the dance!” Betty suggests as she scrubs her face with a paper towel.

“I’d be down,” Toni smiles excitedly looking into the mirror, “I’ve never really had a friend sleepover before.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” Cheryl asks curiously taking off her glasses so she can clean her lens squinting momentarily.

“Oh… I've only ever slept over at my girlfriends houses, never over at a friend’s,” Toni shrugs pulling all her hair that’s not coated in ice cream in a ponytail. 

Cheryl freezes at that comment. She was pretty positive that the pink haired girl has had girlfriends before, but hearing it from her mouth rocked her a bit. It’s another reminder of how inexperienced she is. Veronica was right about one thing. The school is head over heels in love with Toni Topaz, she can have whomever she wants with the snap of her fingers. Why would Toni want her? Cheryl then thinks about their almost kiss, how embarrassing it would’ve been if they did and Toni discovered the redhead didn’t know how to kiss. 

“How many girlfriends have you had?” Betty asks pulling the redhead from her thoughts. Cheryl continues to clean her lenses pretending she’s not desperately awaiting an answer from the pink haired girl. 

“A few,” Toni replies turning on the faucet. Cheryl tried to look at her through the mirror but all she can see is blobs of color. Betty switches up the conversation by asking both girls a different question.

“Have you guys voted for the nominees for the harvest dance?” 

“I don’t see the point,” Cheryl rolls her eyes after placing her now clean glasses on her face. Toni just bursts out in laughter as two cousins stares at her in shock as well as amusement. “W-who did you vote for,” the redhead can’t help but join in on the girl’s infectious laugh.

“You as king and Betty as queen,” Toni laughs even harder stopping her motions of running a wet paper towel down her free strands. Betty and Cheryl glance at each other once before erupting in giggles. 

***

After three girls have freshened up they are now in Betty's car listening to the radio. The sun is setting and it looks beautiful out making Cheryl drowsy. 

The blonde owner of the car obviously behind the wheel, her best friend beside her, and their newly found friend, Toni, in the backseat with all of their harvest dance dresses. The ride has been mostly quiet with the radio on faintly in the background until Toni speaks up, “holy shit, this is Dan + Shay. Can you turn it up?” 

Cheryl turns the volume knob increasing the sound from the speakers at the girl’s request. She blinks her eyes a few times when the begin to droop. 

“Oh I love this song,” Betty lovely sighs.

Cheryl hasn't heard the song before considering she doesn't drive. Also when she's in a car what's on the radio is the least of her thoughts. 

_ “You say you'll be down in five, the smell of your perfume floating down the stairs” _ a soft male voice begins to sing. 

_ “You're fixing up your hair like you do _

_ I know that I'll be a mess,”_

_ “The second that I see you, you won't be surprised, it happens every time, it's nothing new,” _ when that similar honey filled voice begins to sing along the redhead's eyebrows rise in shock at how breathtaking her voice is. 

_ “It's always on a night like tonight _

_ I think that you can read my mind,” _ as the girl continues singing Cheryl's eyes look into the rearview mirror to see the girl with the angelic voice behind her. She has her head laid back against the headrest. She’s just singing with her eyes closed peacefully.

_ “Cause when you look at me with those eyes,” _ as if it was on cue her eyes meet with the singing girl's chocolate ones. It knocks the air right out of Cheryl's lungs causing her to immediately avert her gaze. 

_ “I'm speechless,” _ is a complete understatement the redhead thinks to herself laying her head on the window. 

_ "Staring at you, standing there in that dress," _ is the last thing Cheryl hears before her eyes closed and she's fast asleep. 

***

Cheryl is awakened from her slumber when someone lightly shakes her shoulder. She wipes her drool off herself with a yawn then turns to her best friend. 

“We're at Thistlehouse sleepyhead,” the blonde smiles at the left over drool on the redhead's chin. 

“W-what? No! I didn't get to say goodbye to Toni,” Cheryl moans still in her sleepy daze looking at the empty backseat. 

“We have a lot to talk about missy, but I have to get home or my mom will serve my head on a platter,” Betty says pulling her best friend into a hug over the console then hands her her dress. 

“I think I'm gonna ask Toni to the harvest dance,” Cheryl mummers. The redhead honestly didn’t put much thought into that statement. All she knows is that Toni Topaz thinks she’s the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen and that the girl tried to kiss her. There’s no way she’d turn her down after what happened today. 

“What!” Betty gasps.

“Bye Betts, drive safe,” Cheryl lightly smiles stepping out of the car. She squeals when the blonde reaches over to smack her butt. 

“Goodnight!” Betty laughs watching her slightly grumpy friend rub her backside as she goes through the doors of Thistlehouse. 

Cheryl locks the front door behind her walking into the rather large living room at seeing the warm light still on. 

She smiles brightly when she sees her Nana asleep in her chair. She loves how her Nana Rose always waits up for her, but she wished she'd get her rest. Also that Rebecca, the woman Cheryl insists to care for her grandmother, wouldn't go to bed before her Nana Rose did. Cheryl places a soft kiss to Nana Rose's cheek stirring her from her slumber. 

“Oh, Cheryl dear,” she blinks awake, “how was your night?”

“Really great, I bought a dress for the harvest dance,” Cheryl beams holding the dress up in its see through bag. 

“Stunning, darling, stunning,” Nana Rose gasps looking over the dress in awe, “have you asked your pink haired friend to attend the dance with you?”

“Nana! No, I haven't,” Cheryl says her cheeks getting red in embarrassment. Ever since Betty told her grandmother about her infatuation with the girl along with her cowardice Nana Rose doesn't miss out on a chance to tease her about it.

“When will I get to meet the young girl?” Nana Rose asks smiling at her bashful granddaughter. 

“I don't know Nana, hopefully soon,” Cheryl shrugs, “let's get you to bed,” she gets behind her grandmothers wheel cheer wheeling her to the scooter ramp to help her make her way upstairs. 

Soon Nana Rose is tucked in bed and fast asleep. Cheryl looks over her only fullblood family member and hopes she'll never lose this special woman who means so much to her. She leaves the door open as she walks into the next room, her bedroom. She turns on the lamp before stumbling into her closet to put her dress away. She pulls out her phone to check the time but sees a message from 'TT' that was delivered a while ago.

_ ** 'hey sleepyhead, i didn't get the chance to say goodbye but i can still tell you goodnight so, goodnight pretty girl'**_

Cheryl presses her phone to her heart smiling like an idiot before quickly typing out,

_ ** 'thank you for today, also goodnight toni :)' **_

The girl responds climbing into bed. Her phone vibrates almost instantly. 

_ ** 'go to bed silly :)'**_

Cheryl smiles at that getting under her covers, falling deep into sleep.  
  


***


	6. i’m falling fast, i hope this lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter i’ve ever written :))))))

Another week passes and Friday rolls around. The last Friday before the dance. The four friends find themselves accompanied by Ethel Muggs during lunch at their now usual table. She has been gushing over Jughead the whole lunch period with Betty silently fuming beside her. Meanwhile Toni and Cheryl have spent their lunch time playing an innocent game of footsie beneath the table beside each other. 

However, as a whole, the five of them have been engaging in random childhood memories and future jobs they want after high school. When it's down to five minutes left of lunch Betty insistently eyes her best friend. Throughout lunch she's been giving Cheryl urging eyes telling her to pop the question and ask Toni to the harvest dance like she said she would, but the girl has been too nervous to. 

She spent days on end figuring out the best way to ask. She wanted to do something extravagant for someone so wonderful. The several different ideas and plans had stressed Cheryl out so much that she confided in Jughead to figure out what the best option was. Turns out Toni wasn't a big fan of cliche over the top asks which were Cheryl's instinct. Every girl wants to be presented with something over the top at least once in their lifetime, even if they say otherwise. Cheryl really wanted to go all out for the pink haired girl. The pink haired girl who gives her free candy at the movies. The pink haired girl who makes her blush. The pink haired girl who stands up for her. The pink haired girl who goes out of her way to make the redhead feel important. The pink haired girl who makes her feel warm inside. She wants to make Toni feel warm just like how she makes her feel everyday. She wants to showcase how much she values having Toni in her life. 

For example, Cheryl wanted to maybe cover her entire locker with pink post-it notes with only the center one asking her to the dance. Or ask permission from the movie theater owner so she could come in before school ended to create a trail of roses from the entrance door to the concession area where she’d sit on the counter holding up a large card to ask with a dozen roses sitting in her lap or even volumes of roses lining the counters the girl works behind. 

Yet, Jughead is her best friend so he knows her better than anyone. So she decided to casually ask her like he suggested, but at every chance she got Cheryl was just too nervous. This is her last chance to ask her face to face before school ends. However, she knew she could still ask her tonight at their sleepover or send her a text instead, but Cheryl didn't want to be anxious the rest of her school day. 

This is it. 

"Toni, can I ask you something?" Cheryl starts focusing on keeping her breathing steady so the proper words come out. When the pink haired girl turns to look into her eyes with her chocolate orbs she almost drastically changes the topic, but she needs it do this before she chickens out again. 

"W-would you g-" the redhead begins getting cut off by..._drums_?

The whole cafeteria turns to the right as the school's drum-line barges in beating loudly on their drums to a familiar tune. The vixens trail in behind them in their cheerleading uniforms. Cheryl's whole table's eyes furrow when they all specifically get in formation in front of their table. A few vixens place white cardboard signs down on the ground behind them. Wait, the pep rallies are usually at the end of the school day not at lunch. 

"What's going on?" Betty asks aloud over the drums filled with confusion. The friends watch as the vixens begin to dance, gyrating and pointing towards their table. The marching band in the background playing their hearts out scattered all on top of the empty cafeteria tables. 

What catches Cheryl off-guard is the fact that Peaches is in the middle of the routine rather than Veronica. The redhead takes a peek to her right to find Toni completely entranced by the performance. She's bobbing her head along and even singing a few lyrics. 

Cheryl quickly whips her head around at the sight to give her best friend a frantic look unsure of what to do. "I'm sorry," Betty mouths over the loud drums and trumpets. She assumes that everyone has also figured it out. 

This has to be Peaches's harvest ask to Toni. 

The redhead feels her face heat up, frustrated tears are forming at the back of her eyes. She’s trying her hardest to figure out what she can possibly do at this moment to make everything around her freeze in time so she can just ask the girl of her dreams to attend the harvest dance with her. She can’t pull Toni from her seat to ask her while Peaches is performing a whole dance routine in honor of the pink haired girl, that would be disrespectful. Cheryl takes a glance at the girl beside her who’s grinning happily, blinking her tears back further when Toni grabs her arm leaning in closer to her exclaiming how amazing their performance is. It’s decided then and there that the redhead isn't about to kill the girl's joy so she sniffs up her tears along with its unwelcomed snot so she can smile and nod in agreement. The vixens are truly out there giving the performance of a lifetime, big smiles accompanied with larger than life moves. 

The drums stop and then the signs are taken off the floor. They're still facing the opposite direction to not reveal the words written on each just yet, blank white cardboard is staring at them. 

"You guys know what to do!" Peaches shouts loudly her voice filling up the cafeteria. The first sign is flipped over, held up high of the one of the vixen’s heads revealing the bold black letters. 

"TONI!" The cafeteria yells back. Cheryl’s heart sinks at her assumption being proven correct. She looks around the cafeteria where students have abandoned their lunch to huddle around this extravagant harvest dance ask with phones out recording the whole performance as a stubborn tear falls down her cheek. She instantly goes to wipe it away hoping that no one caught that moment on video. This is Toni’s moment and she wants her to soak in it. 

The next one flips over, "WILL YOU!" 

"GO TO!" Cheryl looks over at the pink haired girl beside her who's jaw is to the floor in shock obviously not expecting this big scene to unfold with the entire student body as onlookers. 

"HARVEST WITH!" The crowd chats aloud. 

Peaches giddily skips up until she's standing directly in front of Cheryl and Toni. She flips her sign shaking it, beaming ear to ear while the audience chants, "ME?" 

Toni nods her head with a gleeful smile. The pink haired girl surprises the redhead as she rushes to her feet to hug the vixen who just unknowingly stole Cheryl's date to the harvest dance. The redhead feels her heart shatter in her chest as her eyes meet Peaches who is smirking down at her in victory. While the two stay in an embrace the redhead stands up plowing through the crowd to get away from the roaring cheers. 

Once she's out of the noisy cafeteria she can hear how labored her breaths are. She runs down the hall to the nearest bathroom. Upon finding it empty she finds shelter in the last stall locking it behind her, sliding down the wall with hot tears streaming down her face.

"Cheryl?" Bettys voice sounds with a knock on the door. The redhead rushes to her feet unlocking the door with weak hands. She can't clearly see her best friend with all the watery tears shielding her vision, but she embraces her figure tightly wailing her heart out. She needs to be held by someone right now.

She's never felt any pain like this before. Not even the excruciating physical pain she endured in the accident can compare to this. The mounds of grief coming in thick waves making hit after hit against her fragile heart. Cheryl can’t seem to catch her breath. She just wants to yell out at the top of her lungs to relieve the hurt swirling in her chest.

Her best friend soothingly runs a hand up and down her back. "Cher, breathe. Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Betty assures the hiccuping redhead. 

"W-what if T-Toni falls for her during the dance?" Cheryl stresses barely getting the words out. She can already see it. Toni and Peaches making googly eyes at one another while dancing to a slow song as Cheryl sits moping all alone at one of the tables in the corner of the gym. But that’s her own fault.

"Remember when I told you bitchy wasn’t her type," Betty says in hopes of cheering up her best friend. 

"That can't be true, you should have seen how excited and happy she was throughout the performance," Cheryl sighs squeezing onto her best friend tighter. “They always get w-what they w-want.” Why should she even bother? She should have given up any peak of interest in Toni once the vixen had laid an eye on her. She never stood a chance. 

"Cheryl," a deeper voice starts causing her to jump, "she isn't interested in Peaches, trust me,” Jughead assures. 

"Oh my god! W-what are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" Cheryl gasps slightly frightened at not seeing him when she exited the stall earlier. 

"I wanted to check on you," Jughead shrugged acting like it was no big deal that he wants to help console her in the girls school bathroom. She would be feeling an overwhelming amount of gratitude for the boy inside the girl’s bathroom if she wasn’t so hurt right now. 

"You said she w-wouldn't w-want a big extravagant ask," Cheryl blames him with a distraught look tucking her head in the crook of Betty’s neck.

"She's never talked about wanting one and she didn't seem like the type to care about cliche things like that," Jughead reasons adjusting his beanie. 

The redhead frees her best friend with a sigh walking past her friends, heading towards the sink. She glances at her disheveled appearance in the mirror swallowing before taking off her glasses and placing them by the long mirror as she walks up to the sink. The redhead washes her face in hopes it would rid her of loss and disappointment. 

She hears the door swings open as she dries her face with paper towels. "Cheryl, are you okay?" Toni’s voice sounds, concern evident in her words. She turns to the girl aware that she'll be seeing a blob without her glasses. Maybe if she can’t see her she won’t let her bruised feelings overtake her. She doesn’t want to take away from Toni’s extravagant ask that she knows the pink haired girl is over the moon about, because her own feelings are hurt. That would be selfish on her part.

"Uh, yeah. The drumming w-was too loud and my head started to hurt," her heart aches even more from lying but she doesn't want to the happiness radiating from the girl to come to an abrupt halt because of her own feelings. It’s her fault that she waited until the last minute to ask the pink haired girl to harvest. _Her_ fault alone. 

"I have aspirin here in my bag," Toni starts. Cheryl hears the girl rummaging in her bag before she can stop her, "I'm okay Toni. Thank you though."

She slips on her glasses and her eyes drop to the white piece of cardboard in Toni’s hand slightly hidden on the side of the pink haired girl's body. All Cheryl can see is the question mark which is enough for her to politely excuse herself to her next class. 

***

Cheryl is sitting in her algebra classes writing out a problem displayed on the board when her cellphone vibrates in her pocket. She’s been ignoring her phone, not wanting to think about Toni or Peaches. She doesn’t want to upset herself more with her annoying imaginative thoughts. Although it is the last class of the day and she’s curious to what was just sent to her. So finishes writing it all out before fishing out her phone.

It's her group chat that Betty made for her, Cheryl, and Toni. This is their chat without their fourth friend, because they have to talk about certain things the boy for one; wouldn’t understand and two; doesn’t want to hear. However, it’s labeled ‘sleepover’ now with select emojis because they've been planning to spend the night at the blonde’s house the day before the harvest dance so the three girls can hang out and get ready together the next day. 

_ **‘i don't think my house is going to be good for the sleepover guys,’** _

Betty texts and both of the girls sympathize with her. At the beginning of the week the blonde had found out her dad has been cheating on her mom. The two are now going through a divorce. Toni herself has been through parents splitting while Cheryl has lost both parents. A broken up home they both know all too well. 

_ **‘we can have it at thistlehouse,’** _

Cheryl offers even though knowing that she'll have to keep the pink haired girl far from Nana Rose. She’s been dreading their meeting. Nana Rose has frequently been asking her about Toni, because she’s recently noticed how the redhead’s smile has changed. How it shines brighter than usual. So she desperately wants to meet the girl that is making her granddaughter’s life a little brighter. Cheryl is one-hundred percent sure her grandmother won’t be subtle. She’ll be embarrassed to the max and Cheryl doesn’t know how the pink haired girl will respond when she figures out how much the redhead actually likes her. 

_ **‘thanks cher :),’ ** _

Betty responds. As soon as Cheryl drops her address for the pink haired girl she exits the group chat to then click onto Toni’s message that was sent two hours ago. 

_ **‘is everything alright?’ ** _

Cheryl starts to drum on her thigh as her heart rate speeds up. The redhead glances up at her teacher who’s grading papers then back down at the screen. The redhead doesn’t know what to say. Everything isn’t alright. _She_ was supposed to ask Toni to the harvest dance. Toni was supposed to say yes to _her_ not Peaches. But she can’t tell the pink haired girl any of that because she’ll then know about Cheryl’s unmanageable crush. And that can’t happen.

However, she isn’t all too surprised about the message. The two had made a habit of alternating who walks who to class after lunch. Cheryl had left the lunch table before the bell rung then proceeded to leave to her next class requesting to be alone after the whole ask fiasco. The pink haired girl must know that she’s upset. 

Cheryl bites her lip spending two minutes typing then erasing her text before sending,

_ **‘i’m fine toni. remember what i said in the bathroom?’** _

The redhead releases a breath hoping that bringing her lie back would drop this entire conversation completely. She doesn’t want Toni to worry about her or cancel on Peaches. Even though Cheryl can’t stand the girl she knows that the darker skinned girl will stop at nothing to make sure Toni has a fun night with her. So what kind of friend would she be if she stopped her from having a really good night. Plus if she cancels on Peaches things wouldn’t end well for Cheryl. She has a strong feeling that Toni’s cancellation will cause more bad energy between her and the vixens. 

_ **‘yeah i do. how does your head feel now? better i hope,’ ** _

Toni responds making Cheryl feel sick. She hates lying especially to someone as caring as Toni Topaz. She doesn’t doubt that the girl on the other side of the phone is genuinely worried about her. 

** _‘yes i am, thank you for worrying about me,” _ **

Cheryl responds quickly. She wants Toni to stop texting her. She’s not angry with her, but she truly doesn’t want to build on her lie or say anything she’ll regret. It's the redhead’s fault for not asking sooner, not Toni’s. She refuses to lash out on her. 

** _‘why didn’t you walk with me to fifth? i kinda thought that was our thing’_ **

Toni responds immediately after. Cheryl feels like she’s going to melt in her seat as she rereads the second part again and again. ‘Our thing’. Although she knows she has to respond to the question, she’s not sure how to word it properly. She doesn’t want to continue lying to her or completely spill her guts. Cheryl takes a breath before typing out the truth. 

** _‘i’m going to be honest with you, i was and still am upset that you’re going with peaches to harvest,’_ **

She rushes to send it knowing that if she doesn’t she’ll backspace and write nonsense before erasing that too. Then she’d be stuck staring at her screen with hovering fingers. She doesn’t have time for that. 

_ **‘do you want to talk in person about this? i can ask to go to the bathroom,’** _

Toni offers causing the redhead’s heart to pound. A rhythm is started on her jean clad thigh. She knows the truth will come tumbling down while looking into those warm brown eyes. She doesn’t want to make things more complicated than it already is. 

_ **‘no, it’s not really a big deal. i’m just the only one in our group without a date,’** _

That’s partially true. She feels as though Betty and Jughead will fall in deeper with each other while her dream girl is doing the same with someone other than her. While everyone is having a good time she’ll be stuck at a table by herself drinking the punch sulking as everyone around her has the time of their lives. 

** _‘i can talk to peaches and tell her that i can’t bail on my group,’_ **

Cheryl’s eyes widen as she reads the text. Of course Toni would say that, she's the definition of selfless. The redhead’s heart clenches at the thought of the pink haired girl sacrificing having an actual date to harvest with one of the most popular girls in school just to make sure she feels included. But Peaches won’t like that at all and the redhead definitely doesn’t want to deal with that aftermath. 

** _‘no no! it’s fine toni, seriously,’_ **

The redhead frantically texts. She waits anxiously on the edge of her seat watching the texting bubble at the bottom of her screen. 

** _‘i just don’t want you to feel like the odd one out. during the dance if you need anything and i really mean absolutely anything you’re free to pull me aside anytime,’_ **

Cheryl accidentally ‘‘awww” aloud causing a few people to turn to her. She glances up at everyone with pink cheeks before typing back to Toni with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

** _‘you’re so sweet. i just awed out loud and people are looking at me. but i will definitely take you up on that offer :),’_ **

The redhead smiles as hits send. Then out of nowhere the classroom’s overhead speaker turns on grabbing the whole rooms attention. 

“We have the king and queen nominees for tomorrow’s harvest dance,” Principal Weatherbee announces.

_ **‘oh crap, are you ready to hear your king nomination?’ ** _

Toni sends with the winking emoji making Cheryl roll her eyes in admiration. This girl hasn’t stopped teasing her about being king ever since she jokingly voted her friends in. 

_ **‘you’re for sure going to get a queen nomination,’** _

Cheryl sends that as the first queen name is presented. “Peaches Lowell.” The redhead huffs annoyedly expecting to hear that name. Well it’s a good thing that both Toni and Peaches will be in the queen category so there’s no chance of them winning harvest queens together. That might be selfish but quite frankly she doesn’t really care at the moment. Peaches is the luckiest girl on the planet right now. She gets to take the most beautiful, funniest, but most importantly the most kind and caring girl to the harvest dance as a date. 

_ **‘lol why do you say that?’** _

Cheryl just shakes her head at the message. How is she so oblivious? How can Toni not see how desired she is at this school? Everyone wants to date her or be her friend. She’s literally that last slice of pie in your family’s kitchen that the household goes into war over. 

** _‘simple. you’re toni topaz dummy,’_ **

Cheryl smiles throwing the pink haired girl’s ‘endearing term’ back at her. She listens back in on the announcements to catch “Josie McCoy, Veronica Lodge, and last but not least Antoinette Topaz,” Principal Weatherbee finishes off the harvest queens nominations. Cheryl smirks before texting,

_ **‘told ya!’** _

_ **‘i’m going to sue riverdale high if i win! i’m not slow dancing with a stranger,’** _

_ **‘don’t worry that crown is veronica’s, trust me,’** _

Cheryl sits awaiting another text from the pink haired girl when the king nominations start. However she misses the first name, but makes sure to listen in on the next ones. “Chuck Clayton, Archie Andrews, Reggie Mantle, and-” Weatherbee’s voice cuts off and the class starts to mumble at the confusion being heard in the background of the announcements. The line goes dead before it comes back just a second later. “Our last nominee for king is Ms. Cheryl Blossom,” everyone turns to her in confusion causing her to gulp nervously while also shake her head in shock. “You can only vote once for these nominees during the harvest dance. I hope to see all of your bright faces tomorrow evening. Good luck to all the nominees. That’ll be all.” 

Cheryl pushes up her glasses as her phone rapidly vibrates in her hand. 

** _‘CHERYL WHAAAT??’ _ **

** _‘PEOPLE NOMINATED YOU FOR KING?’_ **

** _‘now this makes going to that dance even more interesting, you got my vote cher,’_ **

** _‘omg you’re actually nominated for king, i voted for you as a joke, wth,’_ **

Cheryl’s hands start to tremble as she looks down at the messages surfacing in her group chats unsure if this is reality. People actually voted for her as king? This has to be some sick joke. The redhead feels the bile creep up her throat at all the attention she’s getting. It feels like after the accident all over again. People staring at her and whispering. She swallows down the bile not wanting to regurgitate in front of her classmates who are not subtly staring at her. 

***

When the bell rings freeing them from school, Cheryl calls her grandmother immediately making her way to Betty’s car. Nana Rose was so ecstatic to host the evening, but most importantly meet Toni. The redhead is still apprehensive to the two of them meeting but if having a sleepover at her house makes Betty more comfortable then that’s fine with her. She also told her grandmother that the student body had voted for her a harvest king. Nana Rose told her to take it lightly, that five girls wasn’t enough. That the school voting for her as king was the only option left for all the wonderful Riverdale woman to be recognized. Her Nana, a former harvest queen, always was the optimist. 

Betty drives with Cheryl in her passengers seat to her own house first to collect all the essentials she needed for the next few days. Both girls walk into the house after Betty unlocks the door with her key. The house is eerily dead silent. Her mother is at work while her father is staying at a hotel. Polly is probably asleep considering her community colleges classes are over with at this time. The best friends shoot up the stairs. The blonde looking ahead not to catch a glimpse of her used to be happy family portraits littered along the walls.

“Are you excited at being nominated?” Betty asks as she goes into her closet grabbing her essentials needed for tomorrow. 

“I just feel sick about the whole situation. They’re obviously making fun of me, because the last time I checked I was still a female,” Cheryl sighs throwing her body on the blonde’s bed. 

“Maybe they are, but look on the bright side you and Toni could take home crowns,” Betty offers emerging from her closet with her dress in hand. Cheryl shoots up to sitting, not once had she thought of that possibility. But then again she is Cheryl Blossom. Nothing is ever in her favor.

“Veronica and Archie will take the crown. They always come out on top, Betts.” Cheryl assures pushing her glasses up. 

“You never know,” the blonde smiles grabbing ahold of her makeup box leading the way out of her room towards the car. 

When they arrive at Thistlehouse they spot Toni's bike parked without the girl in sight. "Oh no!" Cheryl swiftly hops out of the car knowing Nana Rose has already sunken her claws into her crush. The redhead slows her pace subtly walking in thinking that maybe her grandmother hasn't told the girl anything or even hinted to her unruly crush. She’s going to make herself look suspicious with her theatrics.

"Cheryl dear!" Nana Rosa smiles widely as her granddaughter comes in her view. The pink haired girl sitting on their couch while her grandmother's chair is pulled up against the couch beside her. She pushes her glasses up her nerves gushing down her body at the grin resting on Toni's face.

"I was just showing Antionette your baby photos with Jason," Nana Rose smiles widely at the old photo album in her lap. 

Cheryl takes a peek at the photos on the page displayed on her grandmother's lap. It's one of both of them at a very young age laying on their stomachs naked on a prop set. Her cheeks automatically turn red. She doesn’t know what to say so she just stares down at her pasty little white butt on display in embarrassment. 

“Toni let my take that for you,” Betty comes in to save the day scooping up the girl’s garment that holds her dress. “How are you Nana Rose?” The blonde smiles kissing her on her cheek. 

“Lovely, Betty. I was just showing Antionette here photos of Cheryl and Jason as babies,” Nana Rose smiles widely turning a page. 

“How did that thought come to mind?” Betty asks curiously looking at the photo of herself, Jason, Cheryl, and Polly at a family event all in the same baby crib.

“It was Antoinette's idea,” Nana Rose singsongs placing a hand on the girl’s knee. The other two teens whip their heads in the pink haired girl’s direction in shock. 

“What?” Toni laughs at their incredulous looks. “I saw a cute baby photo when I entered and mistook your brother for you so Nana Rose graciously pulled out the album when I asked if I could see one of you,” the pink haired girl shrugs with a smile, cheeks turning a darker shade. Cheryl looks down at her with disbelief as her own cheeks turn pink. 

“She went on and on about how cute you were,” the elderly woman drops with a knowing smile. For a second Cheryl thinks that her grandmother is confessing one of her conversations she’s had countless times with her. After hanging out with Toni to she would always go home and gush to the elderly woman. Her face flushes even harder. 

“I did,” Toni speaks up. “You were such a cute baby,” she smiles up at her poking the redhead in the stomach from her seated position. At that Cheryl’s cheeks rise as her eyes soften and a blushing smile takes over her face. The sound of Nana Rose closing the thick album draws both girls from each other’s eyes back into the world they had forgotten around them. 

“It’s time for Nana Rose’s bath,” Rebecca informs as she most likely appears from the kitchen. Cheryl kisses her grandmother’s cheek before calling upon the girl’s to come upstairs. 

The redhead watches as Toni looks around in awe. Her hands softly trailing up against the railing. Her stopping for a second to admire the art hung on the walls. “Your house is insane, Cheryl.” Toni says mouth agape looking down the long hall of closed doors.

Soon they’re in Cheryl’s bedroom. "You guys can put your stuff down anywhere you w-want," Cheryl sits on her four poster bed nervously watching as Toni looks around bewildered. 

"Your room is like half the size of my trailer," the pink haired girl gasps placing her bag down by the door. 

Toni's eyes fall on Betty who's coming from a door she assumes to be a closet. Her suspicions are discovered correct when the blonde says, "you can put your dress in there next to mine."

When Toni walks into the closet gone from the other girl's sights Betty sits beside her best friend with her eyebrows raised. “You two are killing me,” Betty whispers with a dramatic strangled voice. 

“W-what?” Cheryl questions back confused.

But before Betty can say anything back Toni is plopping onto the bed between them. “So what do you do at sleepovers?” 

“Probably whatever you did at your girlfriends sleepovers?” Betty suggests. 

Toni smirks, “definitely not the same.”

Betty’s eyes widen slightly while Cheryl tilts her head puzzled. “How’s it not the same?”

The redhead watches as Toni swallows before glancing at Betty. Cheryl looks between the two even more confused. She starts to get frustrated when the two start giggling. “W-what? I don’t understand,” the redhead whines bouncing once on the bed like a child.

“We stayed in bed all day and night,” Toni explains after her giggles subside.

“Okay and? Betty and I sometimes do that too,” Cheryl says innocently furrowing her brows as the blonde begins to look mortified. Toni just sits and smiles at her.

“You’re too cute for your own good Cheryl,” the pink haired girl chuckles laying her back down flat on top of the sheets staring up at the ceiling.

Cheryl still looks on confused at the two humored girls. Finally, Betty decides to ease her mind, “I’m pretty sure what Toni was trying to say is that,” she clears her throat before continuing. “Her and her girlfriends spend their time under the sheets naked or even one would say ravishing each other,” Betty finishes carefully watching the redhead blink slowly face turning beet red.

Cheryl looks back over at Toni who has her eyes shut, hands behind her head as she lays still on her back. The redhead’s heart starts to beat faster at how experienced the girl is yet again. She’s somewhat embarrassed that she couldn’t put two and two together herself to figure that out. She’s truly inexperienced which makes her wonder if that annoys Toni sometimes. How Jughead’s sex jokes go over her head or how she always asks the two girls to change the topic in their chat when they bring up risqué things. A rhythm starts on her thigh as she stares down at her satin sheets. 

Betty reaches over Toni putting a hand on top of the redhead’s tapping hand as she suggests, “do you guys want to make some pancakes?”

“It’s almost five in the afternoon,” Cheryl laughs at her best friend’s pout. 

“I’m down,” Toni says sitting up all the way her stomach colliding with the blonde’s arm. “Can we?” She turns slightly to pout along with Betty. Cheryl looks between the two before heavily sighing. 

“Okay, okay, but you guys have to help with the mess,” the redhead says sternly sliding off her bed. 

***

Cheryl runs around the island screeching as Toni chases her around the kitchen covered in flour. The pink haired girl had tried to open up the new flour bag but the large bag somehow slipped out of her hands plummeting to the spot between her feet leaving her covered in flour. Cheryl had gasped at the incident before bursting out in giggles with Betty. Considering she was standing right beside the mess thankful to not get splattered with the white substance, however the smaller girl was determined to challenge that. Cheryl swears Toni has a thing for painting others in food. 

Both girls stop to catch their breath because running and giggling at the same time takes stamina. “I… give,” Toni says out of breath walking back over to the pancake ingredients sitting on the island. Cheryl’s eyes trail down the path of flour on her wooden kitchen floors, surprisingly she grins gently at the sight of the mess instead of chastising the smaller girl. She knows the pink haired girl will clean up her mess eventually so she strides over beside her in her original spot however still keeping her distance. 

The distance doesn’t stop Toni from her sneak attack. The pink haired jumps on her causing the redhead to stumble back a bit as Toni wraps around her like a koala. The redhead’s stomach fills with butterflies as the girl rubs her cheek against hers spreading the white powder. The pink haired girl shakes lightly to rub more of the powder on her as she hops off. 

Cheryl just stands there stunned for a minute covered in white with a red face. “You’re insufferable,” the redhead feigns annoyance joining her two friends leaning against the island again. 

“Wait, I got it on your glasses,” Toni laughs gripping both of the redhead’s shoulders getting onto her toes so her mouth is leveled with her eyes in an attempt to blow the white powder off. Which doesn’t actually help so Cheryl uses her breath and a paper towel to clean them for now while biting her lip to suppress the face eating grin that wants to spread onto her face.

Toni puts her attention back on the bowl as pours in the desired amount while Betty runs water in a measuring cup. Cheryl waits for her time to crack the eggs and when she does, she smiles widely. Cracking the eggs was always her favorite thing to do while cooking with her family. 

When she looks up after placing an egg shell inside another egg shell her eyes catch Toni’s making her cheeks flush. “W-what?” Cheryl asks quietly pushing up her glasses getting egg in the center of her glasses on accident at the profound stare. The pink haired girl dismissed the question with a shake of her head as she turns away reaching for a wooden spoon to start stirring the mixture. Betty comes by with the water pouring it in before making her way to the refrigerator whipping out some milk. 

“Have you guys ever tried syrup in your pancake batter?” Toni asks smirking when both girls give her incredulous looks, “it’s amazing,” she moans. “Do you guys want to try it?” Toni asks with a hopeful grin presenting the syrup with a little dance. 

Betty and Cheryl share a look before shrugging. The redhead finds herself with an elbow propped on the counter with a silly grin on her face as she watches Toni drizzle in the syrup on top of the other ingredients. “Where did you find that secret ingredient?” Betty questions curiously as she watches the pink haired girl stir the mix. 

“My dad’s side of the family are all entrepreneurs so I guess one of them just discovered that and it’s been a Topaz tradition ever since,” Toni shrugs swirling the spoon around in the bowl.

“You know that Cheryl’s parents created that syrup?” Betty says looking at the bottle beside the bowl.

“Oh holy shit! Blossom Maple Farms,” Toni reads out looking at the red barn in the center of the label. “Are you going to take over your family business?” 

“Um,” Cheryl tilts her head as she ponders that tapping away at the table. “I’ve never really thought about that,” she admits. Jason was supposed to be the one to take over the business when he was old enough. With her dad gone along with Jason she should be the rightful person to run the Blossom Maple Farms. The town hasn’t run out of the syrup in nine years because Nana Rose has taken an overview of the company. She knows her grandmother won’t be around forever. That she’ll have to take it over or give it away to one of her distant relatives. She knows her father wouldn’t want her to resort to that, but Cheryl doesn’t know anything about the business. What if no one wants to purchase it knowing that the Angel of Death oversees the business? She doesn’t want to let her family down.

“You would look hot in a suit,” Toni says drawing her back from her thoughts. She always knows when the redhead needs to get out of her head. Cheryl’s thankful for that, but as she registers what the pink haired girl said she looks down at her hands a smile tugging at her lips. 

***

After scarfing down delicious pancakes the girls all took their individual showers all at the same time in different bathrooms to rid their body of the sticky maple syrup clinging to their fingers or even in redhead and pink haired girl’s case the white flour coating their bodies. The pajama wearing teens find themselves up in Cheryl’s bedroom laughing over the music as Toni teaches Betty how to dance. 

Betty had admitted to Toni that she was nervous to slow dance with Jughead at harvest because she had never danced like that before. With that information the pink haired girl stood up and put on one of her playlists, blushing hard when Cheryl read the title out loud. 

_Songs I’d Sing to Her_

“Who’s this ‘her’,” the ponytailed blonde questioned wiggling her eyebrows. Toni just waved off the conversation grabbing Betty’s arms, putting them in their correct spots. Cheryl is glad the pink haired girl spares her from mood ruining thoughts by not bringing up one of her exes. 

Soon Betty has mastered the art of following the lead dancer and she urges Cheryl to take a swing at learning as well. The redhead shakes her head sheepishly, “I w-won’t be dancing w-with anyone so there’s seriously no need for that.”

“Come on Cher, you never know. Someone could sweep you off your feet,” Betty shrugs taking a peek at Toni flashing a knowing look at her that the redhead doesn’t notice. 

Cheryl’s heart starts to pound as she watches Toni walk across the room towards her with her arms out. “Actually you’ll be dancing with me,” the pink haired girl smiles lightly as she grabs ahold of the redhead’s hands pulling her to standing to lead her into the center of the bedroom. 

“But you already have a date Toni,” Cheryl reminds the girl keeping a devastated sigh to herself. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t break away to dance with one of my friends,” Toni says surely letting Cheryl’s arms drop to her side. “Do you want to know how to lead or follow the lead?”

“Follow,” the redhead chooses assuming it’s the easier option pushing up her glasses. 

“There are several ways we can hold each other,” Toni says as she grabs onto Cheryl’s hands guiding them to rest against her black cotton covered hips. The redhead’s hands unconsciously open and close around her hips as her fingers slowly get a feel of the soft cotton. “M-my hands… um… they could either go here,” the pink haired voice sounds barely above a whisper as she places her hands on either of the redhead’s shoulders. “Or here,” she says quietly says moving closer, black striped socks and bare red polished feet just an inch apart, as the smaller girl snakes her arms around to the back of the other girl’s neck.

This is the closest that the two girls have been to one another just looking into each other’s eyes. The lavender and body warmth radiating off the pink haired girl has Cheryl’s heart pounding against her rib cage again. She hopes Toni can’t hear the sporadic beat in her chest.

“Is this okay?” Toni asks the redhead, eyes searching from one brown orb to the other behind the glasses. Cheryl doesn’t trust her voice to not give up on her so she just gives the girl a small nod. This is definitely not the position her friends were in early, but she doesn’t try to think too hard about it. “So the next part isn’t hard at all, watch my feet,” the pink haired girl girl says looking down at the same time as the redhead. Their heads mildy collide at the equally sharp action downwards causing Toni to hiss and drop a hand to rub her temple while Cheryl pulls away in embarrassment. 

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” Cheryl asks drumming on her thigh mortified. Why is she such a basket case she asks herself as she soothes her own throbbing head. 

“I’m fine, don’t sweat it Cheryl. At least you didn’t practically impale my ankle with an extremely long toenail,” Toni lightens the mood with a dig at Betty, drawing out a little giggle from the redhead and a mean scold from the blonde. While the girl is laughing Toni takes that as a chance to reconnect their bodies by pulling her closer as she wraps her arms around Cheryl’s neck. The redhead’s laughter dies down immediately at the contact swallowing at finding herself under Toni’s intense gaze. “_Hey_,” the pink haired girl smiles up at her. 

“_Hi_,” the redhead responds bashfully adjusting her frames with her right hand even though she knows she doesn’t need to.

“Watch my feet okay,” Toni instructs watching the redhead glance down instead of following the other girl’s gaze to avoid another collision. The pink haired girl takes a step to the left then takes another with her right bringing it into the left foot. “You're the opposite of me so you step with your right foot and go to your right. Try it with me.”

Toni steps to the left without a second thought while Cheryl bites her lip in concentration as she follows along in time with her to the right. “See simple, easy step touch,” the smaller girl smiles encouragingly. “Do you want to practice more?” When Cheryl gives her a quick eager nod excited to continue the pink haired girl chuckles as they step side to side, back and forth in the same place. 

They do that for a minute before Toni asks Cheryl if she wants to learn how to turn while dancing. The redhead is hesitant but with kind words from the pink haired girl and her cousin she’s convinced that she can get through a more difficult step. The first few tries consisted of the redhead stepping with the wrong foot or stepping onto Toni’s foot but soon she got the hang of it; the pink haired girl leading Cheryl smoothly around the room in circles to Avril Lavigne’s _‘Falling Fast_’ enchanting melody.

The two had to part when the doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza man had arrived. When Cheryl runs up to her room with the pizza boxes her eyebrows furrow in confusion at her empty room. Cheryl goes to set the boxes on her cleared nightstand. Since she has her back turned she doesn’t notice her friends sneak out from her bathroom to scare her. “BOO!” They shout tapping her shoulder frightening her to the point where the boxes fall from her hands as a scream ripples from the back of her throat. The two tumble over in fits of giggles as Cheryl holds her hand against her breath attempting to catch her breath. 

“You guys are evil!” Cheryl whines with a pout turning to face them to discover her friends faces are coated in a green face mask. “You both look like aliens,” she laughs to herself. 

“Your turn,” Betty smirks dragging her into the bathroom. 

“W-wait, the pizza,” Cheryl groans looking over her shoulder to find Toni already picking it up. That makes the redhead smile to herself. Betty shuts the bathroom door behind the redhead. She whisper squeals at her best friend jumping into the air with a face eating grin. “W-what,” she laughs at her cousins theatrics. 

Betty turns on the faucet but remains in a whisper as she says, “you and Toni are driving me insane. It’s completely obvious that you both really care for each other.”

“W-well of course, w-we’re friends,” Cheryl shrugs simply reaching for the face mask solution. 

“Deep down you know that is far from the truth, Cher. Just tell her how you feel,” Betty urges grabbing onto the redhead’s shoulders trying to shake some sense her.

“I can’t do that. She’s taking one of the most popular girls in Riverdale to the harvest dance. W-which is okay w-with me because, I know for a fact that Peaches w-will make sure Toni has an amazing night tomorrow. There’s no w-way I’m taking that away from her,” Cheryl sighs turning back to the mirror spreading the face mask onto her cheek. 

“But you could give Toni an even more amazing night!” Betty argues back with a roll of her eyes. 

“W-well w-we’ll never find out if that’s true or not because Toni is going to harvest w-with the girl she said yes to. It’s okay Betty. I have already accepted it,” the redhead lets out an annoyed breath. Why is she pushing this so hard? Cheryl doesn’t want to be upset tonight. 

“Alright that’s fine, put harvest aside and just think about how she makes you feel in here,” Betty whispers softly placing her hand across the redhead’s heart. “Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe you make her feel the same?” 

Cheryl’s eyebrows furrow at that question. Is she actually capable stirring those heartwarming feelings or swarming butterflies in someone else’s stomach? No, she’s too quirky for that. There’s also absolutely no way that she’s making Toni Topaz of all people feel that way. Plus the girl has never verbally said that she has feelings for redhead. Calling her cute and the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen is strictly platonic, right? But the pink haired girl did want to kiss her last week... What does that mean? This is too much thinking. Too much is swirling around in her head right now.

Cheryl closes her eyes letting out a shaky breath, “can we please drop this conversation. My head is starting to hurt.” 

“I’m sorry for forcing this on you, Cher. I just want you to be _happy_. To grasp onto the love you _deserve_,” Betty smiles through teary eyes wrapping her arms around her cousin cautiously aware of her still drying green face. The redhead becomes too choked up to be able to speak, so she just wraps the arm free of green solution around her best friend squeezing her tightly instead of voicing what’s swirling in her mind. 

She wants that for herself, she does. But does she truly deserve it like her cousin believes? 

“Finish your mask so we can watch a movie,” Betty smiles rubbing the girl’s arms before she exits shutting the door behind her. 

Cheryl turns back to the mirror making sure to cover everywhere she can with her glasses still attached to her face. She’s down quickly so she turns the bathroom light off making her way towards the bed. Betty is laying on her stomach propped up on her elbow, her head closer to the foot of the bed. Toni is at the foot of the bed as well however, her body is opposite to the blonde. Head closer to the top of the bed. And of course they’ve left a gap in the middle for her. Cheryl decides to hold a pillow to her chest as her back rests against her headboard distancing herself from the girl’s a bit. 

“What are we in the mood for?” Betty asks both girls as she scrolls through Netflix biting into her pizza. Cheryl has lost her appetite so she refuses an offered slice from Toni. 

“I’m okay with whatever,” the redhead responds trying to hide glum tone in her voice. However, both girls see right through her. 

Toni sits up to look over at Cheryl behind her with furrowed eyes, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” the redhead shakes her head eyes pleading no one asks her further. Cheryl’s lips turn up when Toni gets the hint giving her a sympathetic smile before placing her hand on the girl’s knee, running her thumb along her skin twice before pulling away. The redhead’s knee still feels like it was set ablaze moments after.

“Oh my god! Imagine Me & You!” Toni raises her voice enthusiastically. “It’s such a good movie,” she sighs loosening her ponytail. 

“Cheryl? Do you want to watch it?” Betty as turning her shoulders to look back at the redhead picking at her feathery pillow. Cheryl responds with a faraway nod while staring into space. The redhead decides to snap back into reality when she catches the pink haired girl’s eyes filled with concern. She hones in on the television screen hoping she’ll be able to get out of her head, which she hoped all day that she wouldn’t be stuck in tonight. 

She watches as the bride walks down the aisle with her father on her arm. When the bride catches sight of the woman, who Cheryl assumes to be leaving the church, it’s like her world stops for a second. Even on what’s supposed to be her most magical day somehow another woman has awakened something within her with just a simple smile. Cheryl knows what that feels like. Her eyes move over to look at the pink haired girls whose eyes are glued to the television screen and she pushes her pillow in deeper to her chest. 

“My face is starting to itch,” Betty groans rolling over the bed heading straight for the bathroom leaving the two other girls alone. Cheryl remains sitting with her back against her headboard with a pillow in her lap, one arm clutching the pillow and the other lying lifelessly to her side on top of the silk comforter. Toni hasn’t moved either, still propped up on an elbow beside her. 

A few seconds later Cheryl’s eyes shoot off of the pink haired girl and onto the movie as the girl begins to shift on the bed. Toni climbs up the bed to rest her own back against the headboard beside Cheryl. Their shoulders are close to touching. The redhead’s chest rises and falls. Her heartbeat ringing in her ears. Out of the corner of her eye she can see one of Toni’s hands drop from her lap onto the red sheets then slide over right next to hers. Cheryl swallows thickly keeping her eyes locked on the screen, forcing herself to breathe in and out of her nose trying to stay calm. She tries her absolute hardest to keep her eyes trained on the screen as Toni begins to run her pinky against her own creating a slow rhythm. She feels as though her heart is going to explode any second now as clenches onto the pillow tightly until her knuckles turn white. She can’t seem to catch her breath anymore so she leaps from the bed quickly disappearing into the bathroom with her best friend. 

When she’s inside her friend stops herself mid-pat to stare at the redhead in confusion. “Is your face itching too?” Betty asks seeing the panic behind her cousins eyes. “I’ll never buy this again,” she groans patting her face dry once more as she looks over the product name on the counter. 

“T-Toni-,” Cheryl breathes out drumming a rhythm on her thigh. 

“What’s going on Cheryl?” Betty throws the towel into the sink racing to place her hands on the redhead’s shoulders so she can place where her frenzied cousin’s discomfort is coming from. 

“I-I th-think she w-was trying to hold my hand?” Cheryl says unsure through shaky breaths. Why can’t she calm down? 

“Toni tried to hold your hand?” Betty asks biting her lip to try to suppress a giggle. 

“This i-is not funny Cooper!” Cheryl chastises. “My heart has never beat this fast,” the redhead finishes taking deep breaths. 

“You know this is normal right? I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest after Jug walked me to my car on Tuesday then kissed me. But I’m still alive silly, see?” Betty giggles gesturing to herself. 

There’s a knock on the door causing the redhead to jump. When the blonde reaches towards the door knob Cheryl steps in front of it shaking her head in embarrassment. She just freaked out on Toni while she was trying to hold her hand. Wait, she was trying to hold her hand? What if there might be some truth to Betty’s statement earlier? 

“Talk to her!” Betty mouths.

“No!” Cheryl mouths back with defiant eyes. She can’t keep embarrassing herself in front of Toni. 

“Is everything okay?” Toni asks from behind the door. Her uneasy tone pulls at the redhead’s heartstrings so she takes a breath before boldly twisting the knob herself. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” the pink haired girl rushes out with furrowed brows and sagging shoulders right when the door opens. 

Cheryl’s face scrunches into anguish as she takes in a sight of Toni that she’s never seen before. She has no idea what to say but she knows for a fact that she doesn’t like seeing the pink haired girl sporting a frown. The redhead doesn’t think about it before she’s pulling the other girl in deeper into the bathroom by her hands into a tight hug. 

When they pull apart they realize Betty has left the bathroom and the door is closed behind her. “Please be honest with me. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Toni asks searching the redhead’s eyes for truth. 

Cheryl looks away bashfully glad that this mask on her face is concealing her beet red face beneath. “N-no you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I…,” the redhead pauses starting a rhythm on her thigh. “I just have never held hands w-with anyone before and I didn’t know w-what to do,” the redhead whispers quietly. After she’s admitted that she finally looks back into Toni’s eyes. 

All of her embarrassment leaves her body looking into those chocolate eyes beaming at her gleefully. Her smile isn’t a wicked smile to mock her, it’s one full of understanding. She gets a feeling that maybe it’s even one of endearment. 

“We should wash our faces, mines starting to itch,” Toni grumbles scrunching up her face. Cheryl nods at that starting to feel the itch spread onto her cheeks. “You first,” the pink haired girl offers stepping aside. 

“Thank you,” the redhead let’s out gratefully turning on the water, placing her glasses on the counter before sticking her face in her sink’s flowing water. A minute passes and she kept her eyes closed as she asks Toni if she’s gotten rid of all the green. She hasn’t which results in Toni dipping her hand in the water using her thumb to wipe away the small green spot missed near her hairline and on her chin for her. Cheryl does the same for her and when the exit the bathroom they find Betty already under the comforter sound asleep. The sight makes the redhead yawn so the pink haired girl suggests they turn in for bed. She turns off the television sliding under the covers beside her cousin. Toni falling in beside her a second later. 

The redhead finds herself staring at the blonde’s ponytail with her back towards Toni. Cheryl can’t stop thinking about the pink haired girl behind her. She doesn’t know what gives her courage, but she twists around to face her crush. With the light of the moon shining in she can tell that her crush is gazing back at her. The rhythm of her heart picks up a little, however no comparison to the heart attack she endured earlier. 

They don’t say anything for the longest time just looking back and forth between each other’s eyes. In the moment Cheryl believes the statement the blonde suggests in the bathroom. She can see the adoration shining in the girl’s chocolate orbs. With one hand under her pillow and the other between their bodies the redhead decides to take a leap of faith. To possibly confirm if Betty was right. Maybe she’ll be able to see or hear how she’s effects the pink haired girl. 

She swallows before reaching out to her crush's hand resting against the edge of her pillow. She slides her hand against the sheet, then after turning her hand around she easily slips underneath the girl’s tanned hand interlocking their fingers. When she hears the way Toni’s breath hitches at her touch tears start to fill her eyes. Betty was right. How was Betty right about this? Cheryl blinks back her tears of bliss as the pink haired girl squeezes her hand. 

_Betty was right._

***


	7. even if your hands are shaking, and your faith is broken, even as the eyes are closing, do it with a heart wide open, say what you need to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaay!! i updated!! just came to say that i went crazy with the italics this time around but who gon stop me... certainly not you. also if you hadn’t noticed the titles of my chapters are love songs and the song lyric of this chapter is say by john mayer. it might have came on and sparked something in me. anywhosers, hope you enjoy and don’t hate me!!

Saturday morning finally swings around. The Saturday of the Riverdale High’s Harvest Dance. That day was pretty eventful for the three teens waking up in Thistlehouse. Some could say a little chaotic as well. But let’s start at the beginning, shall we?

Cheryl had been the first to rise that morning a content smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She’s quite positive that last night was the best night of slumber she’s ever experienced in her life. No night terrors or silly dreams, just warm peaceful oblivion. The redhead hummed to herself as her eyes fluttered open. The hot breath that runs across her neck surprises her making her body stiffen. Her eyes are the only part of her body moving around the room, she can’t see a thing without her glasses so she reaches over to the nightstand with her left hand. She struggles for some reason, but she’s finally able to slide them onto her face. Her vision corrects itself immediately. When she sees her friends’ bags in the corner of the room by the door several flashes of her sleepover emerge in her head. 

A moan sounds against her neck startling the redhead’s body awake. The weight on top of her is somewhat alarming, but as she looks down her body at the poofy red comforter she spots pink hair peeking out underneath. Asleep on top of her is none other than Toni Topaz which relaxes her a bit. 

Cheryl comes to find that her arms are wrapped around the pink haired girl’s upper back. She can’t refrain herself as she draws patterns with her fingers along the back of the soft cotton of the girl’s black tank top. Her fingers freeze as Toni’s hold on her tightens at the same time pushing her deeper into the bed. The pink haired girl also happens to moan something in her sleep making the redhead bite her lip to suppress a squeal, afraid of waking the slumbering girl. It’s then that she realizes that Toni’s head is laying on her chest, right on top of her heart. 

Her head and eyes shoot up towards the ceiling as she lets out a few steady breaths to try to slow her heartbeat that she’s sure the pink haired girl can feel. Suddenly someone’s alarm on their phone starts blaring causing the two other girls asleep to stir slightly. Cheryl just remains still as stone unsure what to do with Toni clinging to her. 

Turns out that the alarm is coming from Betty’s phone. She groans wiping at her eyes as she sits up. “It’s nine o’clock,” the messy haired blonde yawns. Hearing her yawn makes Cheryl yawn. “Where’s T?” 

The redhead can’t stop the little chuckle as she pulls back the red comforter to reveal the pinkette nuzzling her head against her chest like a kitten. Cheryl turns her head to gauge her cousin’s reaction grinning while Betty wipes at her eyes as if she’s somehow imagining this. The blonde girl gives her best friend a knowing smirk before loudly saying, “never would I have thought that Toni Topaz could be a cuddler.”

“I’m certainly not,” the pink haired girl grumbles half asleep. Cheryl then starts to feel something cold run up the side of her ribs. She thinks that maybe Toni’s body is waking up feeling around her surroundings out just like she did. The redhead just wishes that her shirt hadn’t ridden up in her sleep or that the girl’s hand wasn’t so close to the scars spread out on her stomach. As Toni’s fingers trail up and down her ribs she starts to get anxious. What if she moves her hands to the right and stumble upon a scar? What if Toni gets turned off by it? What if she freaks out?

“Maybe w-we should get up now so w-we’re able to eat breakfast so w-we’re not late to our nail appointments?” Cheryl suggests as a cover in hopes the pink haired girl will roll off of her. 

“A few more minutes, Cher,” Toni whines snuggling even closer. Cheryl would have been over the moon smiling like an idiot upon hearing the nickname fall from Toni’s mouth orhow cute the girl looks in her arms if she weren’t so paranoid. 

“Betty, please help,” the redhead exclaims pleading with her friend. The blonde narrows her eyes in confusion before sighing in agreeance. 

“C’mon now Topaz,” Betty says through a yawn trying to help release the girl’s hold on her best friend. 

“Noooo… you feel amazing,” the pink haired girl groans holding onto the redhead tighter. In that moment Cheryl forgets about her scars and erupts in giggles at how comical this situation must look. 

There’s a knock on the bedroom door before it opens to reveal Rebecca, Nana Rose’s carrier. Her eyes widen at the sight of Cheryl laughing like a mad woman with Toni wrapped around her like a snake and Betty on her knees struggling to yank the girl off her cousin. The teens all turn to look at the young woman in shock at first before they all burst into giggles. “Breakfast is ready in the dining room,” Rebecca announces after gaining her composure. When the door closes behind her Toni rolls off Cheryl claiming she has to release her bladder. While Toni’s busy in the bathroom the redhead turns to her friend to tell her what went on while she was asleep last night.

She keeps her voice low, “Toni and I w-were laying down facing each other and…” Cheryl trails off unable to contain the grin taking up her entire face. 

“Were what?” Betty exclaims leaning towards her best friend completely intrigued. “Gazing into each other’s eyes then what? Don’t leave me hanging,” the blonde stresses when Cheryl just stares at her with a grin. 

“I… um… I reached for her hand and w-we held hands until w-we feel asleep,” the redhead whispers with a huge smile across her face. 

“That’s so adorable,” the blonde pouts. “I told you,” Betty shoves her best friend who shoved her back. “So do you believe that she has non-platonic feelings for you now?” Cheryl acts like she’s thinking about it not wanting to admit that her cousin was right so fast. “Shut up! I was right! I was right!” Betty stands dancing on the bed. The redhead and blonde are too busy laughing they don’t hear the bathroom door open. 

“Right about what?” Toni asks walking towards her bag in the corner. 

“Nothing,” both girls frantically say at the same time as if they had gotten caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. Toni looks over her shoulder with furrowed brows at her friends that are suddenly acting weird before turning back around grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. 

***

“So Antoinette dear, are you taking a liking to a quiet town such as Riverdale?” Nana Rose asks smiling across the dining table at the pink haired girl as she shakily applies butter to her croissant that Rebecca ends up taking from her hands to smoothly spread the yellow substance herself. 

Toni swallows a piece of her cinnamon toast before smiling back. “This is the fourth place I’ve lived so the quietness is very much appreciated. It just feels right here,” she finishes, eyes meeting Cheryl’s across the table. The redhead feels her lips turn up after popping a blueberry into her mouth, shyly smiling down at her plate.

“That’s wonderful Antoinette. My granddaughter has quite taken a liking to you if I must say,” the elderly woman beans witnessing the lingering smiles between the two teens. 

Cheryl whips her head up past Rebecca towards the direction of her grandmother. “Nana Rose,” the redhead calmly warns in a whisper. 

“It is only the truth, my dear,” Nana Rose shakes her head not comprehending that she’s embarrassing her granddaughter in front of her crush. 

“That’s okay. I actually have taken a liking to the people of Riverdale quickly. I’m glad I’ve found such amazing friends,” Toni smiles looking over at Betty munching on her waffles beside her. 

The redhead can’t help but hear the word ‘friends’ echo in her ears. _ Friends? _ Maybe she misinterpreted last night? Betty as well then too? Could that be? She sips her orange juice keeping her eyes on her plate as her thoughts consume her. Veronica was right. She’s just destined to be friends with the pink haired girl. Nothing more. 

“I’m aware that Betty is taking Headjug to harvest,” Nana Rose says pausing when Betty and Toni let out a giggle. “Have I misspoken?”

“Yes Nana Rose, his name is pronounced Jughead,” the blonde smiles to herself pushing her fruit around with her fork. 

“Yes, yes Jughead, I apologize. Is he a handsome fellow?” 

“Yes ma’am,” Betty nods turning beet red. Cheryl can’t seem to find humor in the situation before her because a tornado is spinning around in her mind. So she just focuses on eating her food hoping that her mind settles and her grandmother doesn’t ask her about her harvest date. A date that she doesn’t exist. But of course the odds never seem to be in her favor. 

“Cheryl have you found a date to accompany you at harvest?” Nana Rose asks causing every head to turn to her direction. 

“No I haven’t,” Cheryl breathes through her nose cutting into her waffle a little aggressively. 

“How about you Antoinette?” Nana Rose asks the pink haired girl. That question causes the redhead’s tornado to whip through again creating more damage than earlier. This causes the teen to lose control of the knife accidentally resulting in her knicking her finger with the cutting utensil. 

“Shoot!” Cheryl curses to herself dropping the fork and knife to catch the blood dripping from the cut. The sound of the utensils colliding with the glass plate echoing in her ears. The redhead hisses at the immediate sting that follows. The pink haired girl springs into action pushing her chair back quickly making her way over to Cheryl with a napkin in hand. Her tanned fingers pulls away the redhead’s top hand that’s trying to conceal the cut so she can get a good look at it. 

“It’s not deep,” Toni assures the bleeding teen turning her finger to the side to get a better look. “We should make sure to clean it though. Do you have a first aid kit nearby?” 

“There’s one in the kitchen in the island’s drawer beside the dishwasher,” Rebecca informs rushing to her feet to lead the way. 

Cheryl bites her lip in embarrassment. Why is she so accident-prone? But also why is everyone acting like she’s injured to the point of no return? She’s been through way worse. Yes, maybe the cut stings a bit and is leaking more blood than it should but there’s no comparison to the accident years ago.

As they make their way out of the dining room into the kitchen Toni has her hip glued to Cheryl’s keeping pressure on the cut to stop the bleeding. “Sit on the counter,” the pink haired girl orders tapping a spot next to the sink lightly. Cheryl’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but she obeys trying to keep her blood inside the napkin. Rebecca pulls out the first aid setting it down next to Toni. “You can finish your breakfast, Rebecca. I’ve got it from here,” the smaller girl smiles popping the small box open. “Thank you!” Toni calls after the woman as she leaves the kitchen. 

The redhead sits there on the counter swinging her legs back and forth carelessly while keeping pressure on her finger. “Here,” Toni whispers putting Cheryl’s hand in the sink under the faucet. After removing the bloody napkin she turns on the faucet letting water run along the cut. As the red begins to disappear she turns off the water bringing the finger close to her face. She dabs a small amount of soap in her palm then rubs it onto the outskirts of the cut cleaning it thoroughly. Cheryl smiles when she glances down at Toni who has her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration as she tries not to get soap inside the cut. 

“Toni, you’re being very kind and all but don’t you think you’re being a little bit dramatic,” the redhead says softly hoping she isn’t offending the girl that’s currently treating her with utmost care. 

The pink haired girl stills her motions looking up at the girl sternly, “it’s Dr. Topaz to you.” The redhead gasps rolling her eyes with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Well then... _ Dr.Topaz... _ I don’t think this extreme treatment is necessary,” Cheryl chuckles shaking her head at how absurd she sounds. 

“Silence,” Toni jokes holding a finger up to the redhead’s lips. She pulls her finger away to open up the antibiotic ointment gently rubbing it on her skin. Toni places the ointment back in the first aid kit to pull out a nude bandaid. The girl blows on the cut before tightly wrapping the bandage around the cut. 

“Thank you,” the redhead smiles gratefully watching in awe as the pink haired girl maneuvers around her kitchen placing things back into the box then throwing away the bloody napkin and bandaid wrapper.

“How’s my work?” Toni asks biting her lip as she holds her hands out to help the redhead down from the counter. 

“Fantastic,” Cheryl beams with sprinkle of pizzazz. “So fantastic I w-wonder w-what the costs w-will be,” the redhead plays along pursing her lips as they stroll their way out of the kitchen. 

“Hm,” Toni taps her chin in thought. “How about three kisses on the cheek whenever I want,” the pinkette smiles devilishly. 

“I don’t know if that’s available right now on such short notice,” she teases back earning a giggle and a light shoulder bump from the pink haired girl. Before they reach the door frame that leads into the dining room Toni reaches out to grab her hand pulling her back out of view from the others dining. 

“After all my exhausting labor I will be paid my dues,” Toni smiles pecking the redhead’s cheek in a quick motion swiftly walking past her as if nothing happened sliding into her dining room seat. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cheryl finds herself heavily blushing. She bites back a squeal, her legs turning to mush resulting in the redhead holding onto the counter for a second to gain composure. Toni Topaz just kissed her on the cheek. _ Toni. Topaz. Just. Kissed. Cheryl. Blossom. On. The. Cheek. _

***

“You keep blinking like a crazy woman,” the pink haired girl chuckles shaking her head before looking through her makeup laid out on the vanity, “how do they feel?”

“Like something is stabbing me in my eyes,” Cheryl groans as she scrunches up her face rubbing her eyelids with just the tips of her fingers. 

“You do know that you don’t have to wear contacts right?” Toni says opening a palette set filled with peachy pinks. 

“I’m not attending the harvest dance w-with my gigantic spectacles,” Cheryl sighs while drinking in Toni’s side profile beside her. The pink haired girl’s makeup had been completed. It was on the natural side, what Cheryl has seen many times before, but it still doesn’t stop her heart from pounding when she turns to look at her. God she’s beautiful… The light brown in her creases accentuates her eyes paired with her long lashes make her look unstoppable. Her smile alone could cure everything wrong with this planet. 

Toni had offered to help Cheryl or more like do the redhead’s makeup for her considering she has never worn makeup her whole time of existing. She had opted for a natural look not wanting to look like a clown her first time dabbling in makeup. 

“Your glasses aren’t even that bad,” Toni rolls her eyes picking a palette then turning her shoulders to face Cheryl on the single long rectangular vanity stool. 

“You w-would say that,” Cheryl’s lips curve up as she picks at the bottom fabric of her shirt. 

“I speak the truth and nothing but the truth, your honor,” Toni smirks before turning the palette to the girl sitting beside her. “Which color do you want?”

“Um,” the redhead narrows her eyes down to two light shades of pink before picking one at random, “I guess that one.” 

“Alright close your eyes,” Toni says softly.

Cheryl graciously shuts her eyes, the action making the contacts in her eyes feel nonexistent. A beat passes without any sounds or movement around her. She purses her lips paired with furrowed brows as she whispers, “Toni?” 

“Ah-,” she hears the pink haired swallow. “S-sorry, I-I…. spaced out,” she stutters at first looking away from the redhead that she’d just been unintentionally staring at for a minute. 

Cheryl opens her eyes to watch the girl pat the brush into the shade lightly then tap off excess before she’s facing her again. “Close your eyes, for real this time,” Toni bites back a smile. The redhead finds herself tapping a rhythm on the side of her leg at the close proximity. The eyeshadow brush runs smoothly over her left lid then proceeds to brush from side to side a few times. Once the action is repeated to her right eyelid she feels cool breath one her face.

“W-what’s that for?” She finds herself curiously asking. 

“Just to get rid of the excess under your eyes,” Toni assures her putting down the brush. “You can open your eyes now.”

Cheryl blinks her eyes open, her heart beating a little quicker than usual at the look of awe in Toni’s eyes. When the pink haired girl pulls away from her gaze in search for what Cheryl can only assume is another item to continue her look she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She somehow finds herself extremely interested in what she looks like now with just a splash of color on her eyelids, but she can’t bring herself to turn towards the mirror in fear of disappointment. 

Toni turns back with a mischievous glint in her eyes that has Cheryl on the edge of her seat. She then begins to untwist a small tube, revealing a small wand coated in black substance. When Toni leans towards her face with it the redhead backs away eyeing the wand warily. “W-what is that used for?” 

The pink haired girl giggles as she demonstrates on herself what the small wand does, “it’s just mascara that intensifies your lashes. Makes them thicker and darker.” 

“Better than sex?” Cheryl whispers like the brand name she read on the pink tube is vulgar language. 

“It’s just the brand name,” Toni smirks, “but check this out.” She twists the wand back inside the tub. “Ready?”

Cheryl finds herself leaning closer to the girl acting all mysterious. She nods extremely curious to what Toni is about to show her. When she pulls it out of the tube and waits for a second, but nothing happens. “Nothing happened, are you messing w-with me?” Cheryl furrows her brows in confusion pairing it with a frown. 

“Did you not hear the sound it made?” Toni asks closing the tube up again. 

“Yes, I did. So? W-what’s your point?” Cheryl tilts her head reading the name of the mascara in her head again completely puzzled.

“It’s a sound that everyone wants to hear while they’re… you know,” Toni tried her best to explain without shifting the mood into a weird one.

“I’m not following,” the redhead frowns.

“It’s okay,” Toni smiles leaving a kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, “you’re cute when you’re clueless.” Her lips coming in contact sets her skin ablaze, the tingling feeling still lingering seconds later. 

“That was your second kiss,” Cheryl smiles shyly putting her ponytail’s stray strands of hair behind her ear. “You have only one left, use it wisely,” the redhead finds herself joking while suppressing her giggles. 

“Oh I plan on it,” the pink haired girl chuckles. “Now come closer so I can finish,” she smiles watching as Cheryl hesitantly scoot closer. The redhead looks up uncomfortably as the wand lightly begins to coat her lashes. “One more,” Toni bites her lip in concentration as she moves on to the next eye. Soon she’s all done. “I have only have lip glosses so if you’re thinking of using any lipsticks Betty is your best bet,” the girl explains closing up the mascara. 

Cheryl just nods not sure what the difference is. Toni practically slides off the vanity stool so the redhead can get a look into the mirror. When Cheryl’s eyes meet her own in the mirror her mouth parts in shock. That’s her? The color added to her eyes makes her chocolate orbs pop like never before. The mascara has made her lashes appear darker, longer, and fuller. It’s insane how only two steps of makeup were applied and she already looks completely different. 

“You look beautiful Cher,” Toni smiles beside her slightly bumping her shoulder. Cheryl’s cheeks immediately start to turn pink making the pink haired girl gasp. “We should add some blush!” The girl digs around for her blush brush to add more color to the girl’s pale skin. “Let me see those beautiful little cheeks,” Toni smiles brightly running the brush over the redhead’s already pink cheekbones. 

Cheryl looks back in the mirror, “wow,” leaves her mouth in a whisper. She stares at herself trying to find a rational explanation to why she looks so alluring. Soon she grasps that the pink haired girl is the one who decorated her face so lovely, of course, that girl is magical. Cheryl finally stops staring at herself so she can thank the girl beside her for her unbelievable creation. When she turns her shoulders she finds the girl already boring her eyes into hers. The redhead swallows as her heart starts to race. “T-thank you,” she whispers. Cheryl watches as Toni’s eyes trace her face like she’s trying to remember every inch of it in the moment. Suddenly Toni’s phone starts to ring, resulting in the pink haired girl getting up to grab it leaving Cheryl alone with a rapidly beating heart on the stool. 

“Hey,” she hears Toni. “You’re already on your way?” Cheryl knows that Peaches is on the other end of the phone so she takes that as a sign to exit her bedroom and journey to the bathroom where Betty is currently. 

When she opens the bathroom she gasps. Her cousin is completely ready it seems. Her bubblegum pink dress is resting against her chest perfectly while the bottom flares out and the subtle open cuts just above her hips make Cheryl’s mouth drop for the second time. Paired with her light makeup and her hair ponytail free fanning out in waves Betty looks absolutely stunning. “Betts you look amazing,” Cheryl gasps as her best friend’s cheeks turn pink as she shows off her look with a single turn. 

“Thank you, but do you think Jug will like it?” Betty says turning to the mirror giving herself another look over. 

“He’d be an idiot not to,” Cheryl smiles bumping her cousin’s shoulder. 

“Your makeup looks fantastic,” Betty then gasps finally noticing the redhead’s makeup. 

“Thank you,” the redhead smiles bashfully. “Can you start curling my hair? Veronica and her minions are on their w-way over,” she sighs. 

“You know you could have asked Toni to meet Peaches at harvest instead of having them come to your house, right?” Betty shakes her head as she plugs in the curling iron. 

“Yes I know, but I didn’t w-want to ruin Toni’s date,” Cheryl whispers to make sure the pink haired girl can’t hear her. 

“Toni would rather have you as her date,” Betty says pointedly as she curls her first curl.

“I’m not so sure anymore,” Cheryl picks at her shirt again. “She called me her friend this morning.”

“Well you are her friend, dummy,” the blonde laughs finishing another curl. 

“W-why is this so complicated?” Cheryl asks rubbing her temple.

Betty momentarily stops what she’s doing, “is your head hurting?” 

“No,” Cheryl answers dropping her hand to her side.

“Cher,” Betty warns her. 

“It’s not, I promise,” Cheryl promises looking at the blonde through the mirror. Betty lets out a breath before continuing to curl her hair. “Seriously though, w-why is this so complicated?” 

“Why is what complicated?” Betty raises her eyebrow at her cousin in the reflection of the mirror.

“Toni and me. I know I like her and you say that she feels the same w-way then w-why aren’t w-we together? W-why is she going to harvest w-with Peaches and not me?” Cheryl solemnly pouts. 

“Toni’s going with Peaches because she asked first,” Betty shrugs. 

“W-well w-why didn’t Toni ask me?” Cheryl asks curiously. “She had several different opportunities to ask me. She’s very outspoken and straightforward so w-wouldn’t she have asked me if she truly w-wanted to go w-with me?”

“You’ve got a point there, Cher, but I’m not Toni. Maybe you should ask her,” Betty offers a small smile before continuing to curl the redhead’s red tresses. 

“I’m scared,” Cheryl says barely above a whisper. “Remember w-what happened w-with Josie?” She can feel her heart breaking all over again. 

“Toni is not Josie. Toni has had plenty of girlfriends. She likes girls for sure,” Betty gives her friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze with her empty hand.

“I know, but w-what if she doesn’t like me?” A rhythm gets started on her covered thigh.

“All I can say is you have to talk to her to find out,” Betty says softly. 

The doorbell sounds causing a nervous breath to fall from Cheryl’s lips. “It’s going to be okay,” Betty tries to assure her. However, Cheryl doesn’t know how tonight will play out. Will the loud music overwhelm her? Will she even have a good first dance experience? Will Veronica go out of her way to ruin her night? Cheryl finds herself too consumed in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear a second doorbell ring or doesn’t notice Betty has finished curling her hair until the girl is pulling the curling iron’s plug. 

When she exits the bathroom after Betty her nerves intensifies. The second Betty leaves the room Cheryl begins to pace running her sweaty palms along her pants. Is it too late to cancel? There’s a knock on her door which startles the redhead at first. She gathers her bearings before calling out, “come in!”

Nana Rose reveals herself as the door opens and she wheels herself inside. “Everyone is ready downstairs dear,” the elder woman begins before her eyes catch sight of her granddaughters rapid tapping on her thigh. “Cheryl, what is the matter? You look petrified,” Nana Rose says voice full of worry as she wheels herself closer taking a hold of her granddaughter’s hand.

“I’m scared,” Cheryl shakily breathes out slumping down onto her bed still gripping her grandmother’s fingers.

“Of what dear?” 

“_Everything_,” the redhead blinks back tears. “Those girls downstairs are awful to me at school. W-what of they make tonight miserable for me? W-what if I have an episode in the middle of the gym for the w-whole school to see? W-what-” Cheryl spits out quickly unable to breathe between sentences.

“Cheryl, my sweet beautiful granddaughter. You remind me so much of your mother.” Nana Rose smiles softly.

“I do?” 

She nods before explaining, “on her wedding night she momentarily had gone haywire. She was a bundle full of worry...doubts, almost called the grand night off. She wanted everything completely perfect and when she thought too much everything seemed to crumble in her mind.”

“Mother always said that w-was the best night of her life,” Cheryl remembers confused. 

“It was once she took on those what if’s strong, one by one,” Nana Rose looks at her knowingly. “That could be you tonight, dear. Throw caution out into the fire, do and be who you want. Tonight is purely yours, Cheryl.” 

“You’re right,” Cheryl’s lips curve up. “Thank you,” she whispers as she rushes to wrap her arms around her grandmother. 

“Now get dressed and show those poltroons downstairs that the Blossoms trifled with,” Nana Rose challenges with fire in her eyes. 

***

Cheryl journeys down the stairs with bated breath. She doesn’t have a clue on what to expect. She’s concerned about having the girls who bullied her to no end since middle school in her home. Are they going to make fun of her? Are they going to make her night a living hell? But her biggest concern is not knowing how Toni will react to her in a different form. The look in the girl’s eyes after the pink haired girl finished putting black mascara on her eyelashes said it all; Toni thought she was beautiful. However, she wasn’t able to see what her hair looked like curled to perfection or the entire look all put together and she’s worried Toni won’t take a liking to this new version of her. But what if she actually likes this version of her a little too much? Even more than Cheryl’s natural appearance?

As she gets further down the stairwell her classmates start to come into view. Josie is the first to take notice of her, she’s wide-eyed with her mouth completely dropped open. Cheryl looks down as she walks bashfully holding her dress up a bit to keep her from tripping on the fabric with one hand while her other hand drums against the back of her dress out of few from everyone downstairs. 

One by one they all notice her. All the vixens are stunned, Peaches and Veronica looking between each other enraged. “Oh my god Cheryl!” Betty exclaims in complete wonderment causing everyone’s heads to turn. The redhead bites down on her lip nervously her eyes on the back of Toni’s pink locks at the bottom of the stairs. Her heart begins to pound as she watches Toni turn around to gauge what everyone else is staring at. 

The pink haired girl’s mouth parts as her eyes take in the redhead descending down the stairs. The world starts to fade around her as Toni’s eyes trail down from her head to toe in awe. Cheryl is too entranced by the smaller girl’s gaze that she doesn’t realize that she’s almost reached the bottom of the stairwell. She ends up taking a step thinking there’s no more left. However there is one more waiting for her but she’s met by air as accidentally tried to step over it falling forward. 

“CHERYL!” Jughead shouts closing his eyes not wanting to watch his friend plummet. The redhead squeezes her eyes shut waiting for impact but instead of the cold wooden floor she’s graced with warm arms instead. The pink haired girl had wrapped her arms around the redhead’s hips saving her from the fall. 

“I think you missed a step,” Toni chuckles cheekily reaching out and tucking a fallen hair out of place behind the redhead’s ear. That action makes Cheryl’s heart skip a beat at the girl’s tender touch. Toni helps the clumsy redhead onto the wooden floor a smile stretching across her face. Cheryl’s lips quirk up as the two stare at each other. 

Someone clears their throat behind them ripping the two away from the reality where it’s just them. Cheryl looks over Toni’s shoulder eyes finding the culprit; Peaches of course. The girl’s shoulders are tense, eyes blinking annoyedly. The redhead then looks around her surrounding finding everyone’s gaze on them. She tilts her head down in embarrassment hoping everyone would turn around and mind their own business. 

When Toni grabs ahold of both of Cheryl’s hands the redhead looks up from the ground into the girl’s chocolate eyes. “You look _ stunning, _” she breathes out in awe as her eyes gaze over her body again. Toni’s blatant ogling in front of their classmates makes the redhead blush profusely. She can barely get out a thank you under everyone’s intense staring.

“We should get going,” Veronica announces inducing all the teens’ attention excluding the pink haired girl who can’t seem to take her eyes off of the redhead.

“Not before photos,” Nana Rose exclaims with a camera in her lap. Cheryl looks around at everyone standing beside their dates. Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews in matching dark purple. Josie McCoy smugly wrapped in Chuck Clayton’s arms. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones bickering like a married couple over their pose. Then there’s Peaches standing alone with her hands on her hips and purses lips as she silently commands Toni with her eyes to leave Cheryl’s side. 

“It’s okay, go. She’s your date,” Cheryl shrugs rubbing her arm awkwardly. The redhead earnestly observes the inner struggle within Toni’s eyes as she looks back and forth between her and her actual date. Cheryl’s eyebrows almost hit her hairline when the pink haired girl reaches for her hand guiding her over to Peaches in the middle of all the other couples. 

“My right side is better than my left,” Peaches urges switching spots and getting in between Cheryl and Toni. The redhead finds herself scooting a bit away from the girl not trusting her intentions. 

“Okay,” Rebecca declares aloud holding Nana Rose’s camera in her hands beside the elder woman. “One, two, three,” she snaps the first photo the flash blinding them all briefly. “Now, a silly one!” Everyone begins scrambling around; Veronica ordering Archie to dip her, Betty wrapping her arms around Jughead like he’s the one that should be in a prom dress, Chuck and Josie sticking their tongues out using their fingers to give the other bunny ears, while Peaches bends her knees clasping her hands together. Toni and Cheryl find each other through the posing mayhem opting for Toni moving closer to the redhead so she could pretend that she’s covering the girls eyes at the same time they’re both puckering her lips towards the camera. “One, two, three!”

“Great, now let's go. This house is giving me bad vibes,” Cheryl overhears Veronica tell Archie. They begin to exit the house followed by Josie and Chuck. 

“Now one of you three,” Nana Rose smiles implying the teens that slept over to take a photo together. Peaches huffs in the corner rolling her eyes at Jughead who’s smirking at her while the three friends embrace each other with big smiles.

***

On their way to the harvest dance in Veronica’s limo Cheryl looks around the vehicle and can’t help but already feel alone. Everyone is deeply immersed in their date. Even though she’s sandwiches between her two friends they’re not really paying any attention to her. She can’t really blame them because if Toni was her date she wouldn’t want to miss a mere second of the pink haired girl. 

However suddenly out of the corner of her eye she sees Toni’s hand sneak over next to hers. Cheryl can’t help the fluttery feeling in her stomach as Toni’s pinky runs over hers slowly. The redhead gawks around the vehicle to see everyone engaged with their dates not noticing the pink haired girl secretly interacting with the girl to her left while getting her head talked off from the girl to her right. When Toni casually slides her fingers into hers, the sensation makes her stomach do somersaults. The two are playing with fire holding hands with one another next to the pink haired girl’s date inside a limo ordered by the Lodges. But in that moment Cheryl couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Toni made her feel warm. The kind of warm you feel right after the heated sun has _melted away_ the winter snow. The kind of warmth that _fills_ you up inside. The kind of warmth you want to _curl up in_ after a day filled with ice. 

The two spend the rest of the ride with their fingers clasped in one another. Cheryl’s anxiety for what awaits her at the dance is calmed as Toni’s tanned thumb caresses hers softly. 

Soon they’re at Riverdale’s double doors that lead to the gym decorated for their harvest dance. The blaring sound of the bass is ringing in her ears even from outside. Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut at first trying to somehow get rid of the small knot forming between her eyes because of the obnoxiously loud music. 

“Cheryl? Are you okay?” Jughead sounds from in front of her. That question creates a ripple effect of the couples all turning to look at her. Cheryl bites her lip nodding eyes shifting between everyone’s furrowed brows. 

She won’t be everyone’s _ burden _ tonight. She won’t ruin everyone’s fun. She can handle this, she can control herself tonight. 

As the doors open to the gym the music grows louder and Cheryl’s vein in her temple starts to pound. She begins a steady rhythm behind her thigh out of view from the others in the ticket line. Archie and Veronica have entered the dance after getting checked off on the enrolled list for harvest. Josie and Chuck are talking to the two teachers at the desk when Toni excuses herself from Peaches side to check on the redhead. 

“The music is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes,” Toni says simply as her gaze shifts from eye to eye. “Come on,” the pink haired girl holds out her hand. The redhead hesitates eyes finding Peaches over Toni’s shoulder drilling holes into her with her heavy stare. “I think I might know something that’ll help,” she softly urges. 

“It’ll make the noise go away?” 

“Somewhat,” she shrugs smiling when Cheryl’s hand clasps around her palm. 

Toni leads Cheryl down the hall quietly so they don’t get in trouble for straying away from where they should be at. When they come to a stop at the nurse’s office Cheryl’s brows furrow in confusion. What exactly would the nurse have to help her block out some of the music? Toni tried to twist the doorknob but it’s locked. 

“Maybe w-we can go ask the teachers at the check-in desk for a key?” Cheryl offers in a whisper looking around to make sure they don’t get caught. She can’t have breaking in on her record. Toni pulls a bobby-pin from her hair causing the braid across her head to loosen. The redhead’s mouth drops in surprise when the pink haired girl sticks the pin into the door opening it successfully. “How’d you learn to do that?” 

“I went to a lot of sketchy schools growing up, no big deal,” Toni smirks at her as she holds the door open for Cheryl. 

“Thank you,” Cheryl says, the corner of her lips turning up. She steps into the room and Toni shuts the door behind her. The redhead quirks her eyebrows at the girl across from her. Does she truly have a solution to her problem or is she just trying to get her alone? When their eyes meet the question just falls freely from her mouth, “are you actually trying to help me or are you just trying to get me alone?” 

“Why would I be trying to get you alone,” Toni brazenly asks stepping directly in front of her. Cheryl swallows a gasp at the proximity. 

“I-I.. I’m n-not sure exactly,” the redhead stutters shyly looking anywhere but the pink haired girl. Toni shakes her head to herself before strolling over to look through cabinets as Cheryl tries to catch her breath. She knew that was probably her chance to ask Toni how she genuinely felt about her but she couldn’t think properly with her heart thumping around in her chest. 

“I’m hoping to find some cotton balls so they can soften the rowdiness in the gym and it won’t be noticeable so it can’t ruin your look,” Toni explains rummaging through a few cabinets. 

Cheryl watches the girl move around before beginning to search for them herself, “are you sure it’ll work?”

“When I was six we had a leaky faucet it our kitchen and it would drive my mom insane. She always had cotton balls in her ears to drown out the sound,” Toni sighs at the memory. “Found them!” 

She opens the bag pulling out a single cotton ball ripping it in half. She then makes her way over to Cheryl running her fingers through the girl’s red tresses before tucking it behind her ear. Toni gently places the cotton ball piece in her ear. After the other side is placed as well Toni goofily mouths, “can you hear me?” 

The redhead rolls her eyes letting a few giggles escape, “you’re insufferable Topaz.” Toni smiles brightly heading over to the door, holding it open for Cheryl yet again. “Thank you.”

Toni shuts the door behind them effortlessly slipping the bobby-pin back into her hair. “Are you looking forward to tonight?” 

That question throws Cheryl for a loop because she’s not quite sure if she’s excited or not. She has to think hard about it for a second before answering with, “I’m not exactly sure yet. The w-word ‘excited’ isn’t the w-word I w-would use. W-what about you? Are you looking forward to tonight?”

“I am actually,” Toni toothily smiles taking a quick peek at the redhead as they make their way down the hallway. “I can’t wait to see you bust out those moves I taught you last night,” the pink haired girl teases bumping her shoulder into the nervous girl’s shoulder beside her. 

“I definitely w-want to showcase w-what you taught me, but I don’t think anyone is going to ask me to dance w-with them,” Cheryl sighs unable to keep her disappointed pout at bay. 

“Remember what I said? The offer still stands. You can pull me away from Peaches anytime you want; if you just want to dance or to talk to me or to walk to the bathroom with someone. I’m your girl, Blossom.”

This is it, another perfect opportunity for Cheryl to ask Toni about her feelings towards her that have been driving her up the wall. However when the redhead goes to open her mouth nothing comes out at first as they continue their way down the hall, the check-in table coming into view. She lets out a shaky breath then asks a question she’s been dying to know the answer to. “C-considering that it seems like you are w-willing to ... sacrifice your date for… me, w-would you have rather w-went w-with just me… and our friends instead?” The redhead mentally slaps herself for throwing their friends into this when the focus should be completely on her and Toni’s relationship. 

Cheryl’s heart begins to pang against her rib cage when Toni takes a bit longer than expected to respond. “Uh… well I’m really grateful that Peaches asked me. It was very sweet,” the pink haired girl states and the redhead’s heart sinks down to her butt then she creates a rhythm on her left side away from the other girl’s view. She shouldn’t have asked. “But, I think I definitely would have enjoyed myself more with just the four of us.”

The four of us? Right. She did drag their friends first into the question. 

She doesn’t know what or who takes over her, but all she can hear is her grandmother’s voice, “tonight is purely yours.” 

Cheryl reaches out grabbing ahold of the pink haired girl’s hand stopping Toni in her tracks. She’s going to attack the terrifying unknown, her astonishing crush, and her unbearable feelings head on. She can’t keep making up scenarios in her head or assuming that she’s reading into everything more than she should, she needs to know now. When those mesmerizing chocolate orbs lock with hers the air leaves her lungs for a second. She finds herself frozen in place not sure how to even approach this conversation. A tornado is swirling furiously in her mind at this very second. 

“Cheryl?” Toni takes a wary step forward worry laced deep throughout her voice. “Do you want me to run and get Betty?” The redhead snaps out of her stupor just as the pink haired girl lifts up her dress off the ground and begins to unstrap her heels. 

“No, no. I’m fine, you don’t have to get Betty!” Cheryl rushes out quickly feeling as if her heart is about to burst at the image in her head of the smaller girl taking off her heels running into the harvest dance just to get help specifically for her. The action alone warms her whole body, shooting warmth straight down to her toes.

“You scared me,” Toni inwardly chuckles strapping her heel back up. She straightens herself out staring into the redhead’s eyes patiently waiting for her to tell her whatever is making her appear so anxious.

“I-I,” Cheryl starts then pauses as she breaks eye contact to glance anywhere else. She lets out a frustrated huff to herself. Why can’t she just say it? Why can’t she just open her mouth and speak to her? A long beat passes before she tentatively returns her gaze to Toni’s eyes. Her heart flutters in her chest at the sight of the pink haired girl still gazing at her intently, patiently. “If I had asked you to harvest before Peaches w-would you have said yes?”

“Of course I would, dummy,” Toni playfully shoves her causing an inner panic to spark within the redhead. She would have said yes as a friend. Maybe she should stop here, maybe she shouldn’t dive in further. Toni could effortlessly shatter her heart. They’re just friends and that’s all it’ll ever be? Then her mind switches on her flashing to their almost _ kiss _ , last night when they held hands _ until they fell asleep, _ the way she told her she was “ _ stunning _ ”, the way she caressed her thumb so _ gently _ easing her nerves, and even how she’s looking at her at _ this _ very second _ . _ There’s a hint of something more here. Somehow the redhead can _ feel _ it. 

Cheryl swallows to rid of the ball clumping up in her throat. “No, Toni. I meant go w-with me as in like a date-date,” the redhead corrects her timidly while briskly tapping the back of her thigh. The redhead bites her lip nervously awaiting any kind of response. She feels the need to flee watching Toni’s jaw slacken completely caught off guard with the question. Does the idea of them going on an actual date seem too far fetched to her? “I-I shouldn’t have asked. I’m s-sorry,” she panics trying her best to not become hysterical, but she ends up walking away anyways frantically blinking away the burning sensation coming from her unshed tears. 

Even though she can pick up the sound of Toni scurrying after her she continues dashing down the hall, although when a third pair of heels against the tile makes an appearance the redhead stops dead in her tracks. Through blurry eyes she can make out Peaches and she wishes that she never came to this stupid dance in the first place. 

“You guys have been gone way too long,” Peaches scrutinizes crossing her arms over her chest. “Where did you guys run off to? What’s going on? Why are you crying?” 

Cheryl ignores her peering past the girl to discover that Jughead and Betty are no longer in the hallway. She assumes they are already inside the gym. 

“Babe, we’re missing all the good music,” Peaches whines when Toni finally catches up to them. Cheryl watches with a heavy heart as the two lock arms. The redhead just solemnly nods to herself with her lip between her teeth as she journeys over to the check-in table alone not wanting to further her heartbreak. 

Did she really think something so magical would work out in her favor? For Cheryl Majorie Blossom that’s unattainable. 

After she checks in with the teachers at the table she strolls through the double doors. The vibration from the music is no longer one of her worries. She needs to find Betty and Jughead. She hopes she didn’t just risk their new friendship bond. She steps through the gigantic garden arch covered in green vines. Her eyes search the spacious gymnasium covered in orange, red, and brown decor. Across the room on the far side littered with round tables she finds her best friend standing up looking around restlessly with Jughead beside her rubbing her shoulder. The blonde must have been waiting for her and got worried when the minutes started to rack up. The doors behind Cheryl opens and she doesn’t have to turn around to know that it’s Toni and Peaches. 

The redhead doesn’t turn to glance behind her because she doesn’t know how she’ll react so she takes a breath before following the path towards the round tables. As she gets closer to the table Betty occupies the blonde notices Cheryl making her way to her. She notices the blonde visibly relax when her eyes land on her cousin. “Where have yo-,” the words die on her lips when the redhead gets close enough to step into some light. She can immediately see the distress in her friend’s eyes. 

Cheryl knows Peaches and Toni aren’t too far behind her so she decides to brush of this conversation for now, “I don’t w-want to talk about it here.”

“Ronnie!” Peaches shouts over the music behind the two cousins splitting from Toni to join her friends on the dance floor. 

“Let’s dance,” Betty says simply dragging Cheryl away from their table towards the secluded part of the dance floor. The redhead is grateful for that not in the particular mood for people to be sweating on her and bumping into her. “What happened?” The blonde asks swaying her body to the beat of the music. 

Cheryl just stands there glancing behind her towards their table. The redhead let a whimper fall from her lips watching Jughead and Toni sitting at the table talking animatedly most likely about how she just made things awkward. “Toni doesn’t see me that w-way. W-we’re just meant to be friends and that’s it. I think I just ruined our friendship as a group. I-I’m so sorry Betty,” she says over the music as she turns back to her best friend. 

“Wait, you told her how you felt!” Betty shouts in a mixture of confusion and excitement. “Hold on, why are you sad? That can’t possibly be true, Cher. Did Toni verbally say that she didn’t see you that way?”

“No, she didn’t but you should have seen her face w-when I asked her if she w-would have said yes to going to harvest w-with me as an actual date,” the redhead stresses tapping a rhythm out on her thigh. 

“Maybe she was just surprised that you asked, what if she was going to tell you the complete opposite of what you assumed she was going to say but you ran off before she could,” Betty offers peeking over her best friend’s shoulder at her boyfriend and pink haired friend. 

“You’re right, I didn’t give her a chance to answer. I-I was just so scared,” the redhead sighs turning her head to glance at the now empty table. Her eyes search the dance floor and she ends up finding both of her friends dancing with the vixens they rode with on the way to harvest. Toni looks great, _ carefree. _While Jughead looks incredibly uncomfortable. The two cousins bursts into laughter at the sight before pushing past people to get to the center of the floor with them.

At first she herself incredibly uncomfortable just like Jughead, but when she looks around at everyone surrounding her smiling she lets go. She dances to her own beat as the song concludes causing her friends and surprisingly even Josie McCoy to joyously laugh at her. 

A slow song starts to play resulting everyone to couple up. Cheryl watches Toni step towards her, but just like always Peaches swoops in snatching the pink haired girl away. The redhead goes to sit down at their table but she hears her name being called. She hunts for the voice through her perfect contacts. 

Marmaduke Mason.

“Holy shit Cheryl you look fantastic,” Moose gawks with his jaw practically to the ground. She blushes softly giggles falling from her lips. She doesn’t question why everyone is so stunned by her harvest look. She just soaks in the comments blissfully. Should she start making herself up like this all the time? 

“Thank you,” she curtsies with a wide smile. 

“Would you like to dance?” Moose asks with a playful smolder upon his face. Cheryl shakes her head at him at the same time somehow her smile grows even wider. She places her hands on his shoulders while he grabs ahold of her hips as a steady rhythm takes over them. It’s completely different from dancing with Toni, Moose is a lot bigger than she is. Cheryl looks up into his eyes and she immediately sees the pain hidden behind them. 

“Are you not having a good night?” Cheryl asks eyebrows creasing in concern.

“I just wish I could be dancing with Kevin,” Moose sighs his eyes looking over the redhead possibly looking at said boy. 

“Maybe you could,” she offers watching the boy’s eyes shine definitely intrigued. “The bleachers over there,” they both look over at the secluded area surrounding the bleachers. “No one is around. You could both sneak over there and have a dance or two behind them.”

Cheryl watches as a giant grin spreads across the boy’s face at the idea. “You’re a genius Blossom,” Moose gushes picking her off the ground ignoring the girl’s shrieks of surprise spinning her in circles. The students around them look at them like they’re crazy stepping out of the way. 

When Cheryl’s feet hit the floor after being set down the song finishes starting another upbeat one. Moose kisses her on the cheek mumbling a ‘thank you’ as he heads over to his secret boyfriend. 

“Cheryl Blossom and Moose Mason, an interesting pairing,” the redhead hears Veronica’s voice sound. She turns around to everyone from the limo staring at her curiously awaiting a response. 

“W-we’re just f-friends,” the redhead says cursing herself for turning red making them believe otherwise. 

“Choose or Meryl?” Peaches sounds out with a disgusted face. 

“Those are absolutely awful but you two look very cute together Cheryl,” Josie speaks up with an actual genuine smile. 

“Oh that reminds me! Josie can you go get the ballot box from my locker in the locker room?” Veronica announces louder than she should. 

“She’s going to need some help,” Peaches reminds the raven haired girl. Her eyes shoot directly to the redhead asking her if she could help and of course she was hesitant to agree, but the vixens haven’t done anything out of the box to her tonight. So maybe Josie does actually need some help?

“Sure,” Cheryl offers with a light smile opting to follow after Josie. 

“Maybe I should go too,” Cheryl hears the pink haired girl in the distance the worry in her voice traveling over to her. However, she never does. 

***

Josie carries the ballet box that’s almost bigger than her while Cheryl has several hundred ballot cards for the gym to vote who’s going to be crowned harvest king and queen. The way to the locker room was awkwardly silent considering the two haven’t spoken one on one in a long time. 

But on the way back to the gym the redhead trips over her own feet the ballot voting cards are sent flying out of her hands and onto the ground with her body. Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the vixen to lose her top then bark out insults towards her. 

However, they never come. “Oh my god Cheryl, are you alright?” Josie rushes out placing the box on the ground so she can check to make sure the fallen girl is alright. 

“That really hurt,” the redhead breathes out sitting up resting her back against the cool lockers in the hallway. Cheryl’s eyes almost roll out of her head when Josie sits down against the lockers across from her. 

“We can rest a bit. That box was heavy as hell,” the kinky-curly headed girl simply says looking at the floor. When her eyes meet Cheryl’s they both burst into a fit of laughter replaying the redhead falling in their minds unable to catch their breath. “You’ve a-always been so cl-clumsy,” Josie says through giggles. “Remember in like third grade when you tried to go down the pole from the playground? How for some reason you let go of it, fell onto your back, and instead of crying you started laughing like a maniac?” 

As Josie laughs as she reminisces an old memory the redhead gets struck with a wave a nostalgia. “I didn’t feel that I had scraped up my elbow and you swooped in w-with the bandaid covered w-with cherries,” Cheryl feels a frown overtake her face. They went from being best friends to enemies practically overnight.

“We were inseparable then. Even made Betty jealous by saying that I was your favorite cousin even though we weren’t related,” Josie smiles to herself at the memory. The atmosphere in the room quickly went straight to somber. They’re both quiet for a minute before the redhead begins to collect all the voting cards. Josie eventually joins Cheryl in picking up the cards in silence. The redhead out of the corner of her eye sees the kinky-curly headed girl freeze enticing her to turn to see why she has stopped collecting the fallen cards. “I...I am so sorry, Cheryl,” Josie apologizes, tears shining in her eyes. “ You were always such a good friend to me and…,” the kinky-curly headed girl wipes at her eyes. “And I ditched you when you needed me most. I treated you awful! I shouldn’t have let Veronica get into my head. I should have stayed by your side. I’m truly so so sorry Cheryl.”

The redhead blinks back her tears staring at the girl who used to be the first one in the hospital to see her after her school day ended, who would sing to her when she was upset, the one who always used to fight with Betty over which one was Cheryl’s bestest best friend. She hesitates a response fearing Veronica or Peaches would pop out and that this was a ploy to do something horrible to her. A few beats pass with the two staring at each other saying absolutely nothing. However, when the redhead searches Josie’s eyes for sincerity; sincerity is found. Cheryl steps forward wrapping her arms around the crying girl. “W-what made you w-want to say that tonight?” 

“Deep down I’ve been wanting to apologize for ages, but tonight seeing you act like that goofy kid when we were younger made me realize how much I really miss you,” Josie sniffles. “I’ve become such a nasty person.” 

“You have,” Cheryl agreed with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. Which works as Josie laughs as she holds the redhead tighter. “So are w-we friends again?” 

“Duh,” Josie says pulling away. “Now let’s hurry up before Veronica pops a vein in her forehead.”

***

“Time to announce harvest king and queen!” Principal Weatherbee announces on the stage after the music is shut off. The room erupts in cheers and Cheryl’s glad that the cotton balls have muffled the sound a bit. The redhead is currently sitting the table with Betty and Jughead. Her friends had both checked off hers and Toni’s names on the ballot. She just rolled her eyes at their antics choosing not to even fill one out herself. 

She had told Betty about Josie crying and apologizing which the girl said she’d have to see it to believe it. That’s expected. The blonde has grown super protective over the redhead, but secretly she’s praying that Josie was sincere. She misses that bond between the three of them. 

However what’s somewhat strange is how she hasn’t interacted with Toni since they were all dancing together earlier. Peaches must be keeping her held hostage somewhere on the dance floor. 

“Your Harvest Queen of 2019 is none other than,” the man on stage begins unfolding a card. “Antoinette Topaz!” While the room erupts yet again in hoots and cheers the redhead is desperately searching the gym for the pink haired girl. When the spotlight blares down on her Cheryl giggles to herself at how shocked the girl looks before she makes her way to the stage. The three friends join in on the applause proudly from their seats. 

“And your Harvest King of 2019 is Cheryl Blossom,” Principal Weatherbee reads with a smile on his face. The students that fill up the gym are all stunned quiet being taken off guard when the opposite sex wins the king title, but the principal’s golf claps make the gym explode in hoots and hollers. 

Cheryl however is frozen in place at her table eyes wide like saucers. The blazing spotlight finds her and she stupidly looks into the light blinding herself for a few seconds. “Cheryl! Go!! You get to slow dance with Toni. Just think about Toni,” Betty rushes out then calms herself down, speaking softer when she realizes that the redhead has to walk through the whole student body with everyone’s attention on her and she's probably panicking internally. 

The redhead’s heart starts hammering against her ribcage so takes a breath looking up at the stage where Toni has a grin on her face the size of Texas. That smile alone gives her the courage to stand from her seat. She swallows as the crowned pink haired girl gestures for her to come to her up on stage. The redhead picks her dress up from floor to avoid falling on her face in front of the whole school. When she steps onto the dance floor the student body begins to create a walkway for her to get straight to the stage. She looks into the clump of students finding Josie smiling happily clapping her hands along with the other teens. Cheryl smiles down at the ground before picking up her gaze to look into the crowd again. Everyone is smiling and clapping. _ For her. _Why does this feel like it’s not real, like it’s all a magical dream that she doesn’t want to wake up from? 

When the redhead finally makes her way up the steps with the help from Ethel Muggs she can’t help but feel tears prick in her eyes. She never thought in a million years that this would ever happen to her. Nana Rose was right on target with this one. Today has to be one of the best nights of her life even though it was a little rocky to begin with. She won’t ever forget the look on everyone’s face when she walked down the steps of Thistlehouse, or Josie wanting to mend their friendship, and now being harvest queens with Toni Topaz. An enormous smile becomes plastered across her face when she feels the crown be set on top of her head. Toni reaches between the two lacing their fingers together smiling brightly like always causing her heart to grow three sizes. A tear slowly rolls down her cheek. 

She feels _ loved. _

She feels _ beautiful. _

She feels _ powerful. _

She feels _ infinite. _

Then all of the sudden their cheers turn into gasps disintegrating into eerie dead silence. That’s when she feels it the warmth...the _ wetness _ traveling down her body. Slipping between her breast and down her back. She clamps her eyes shut fearing whatever is coating her body will enter her eyes. The coppery smell of the unknown fluid invaded her nostrils. 

_ Blood. _

Both of her hands began to tremble lifelessly at her sides as she stood paralyzed on the stage in front of the entire school drenched in pig’s blood.

**“WHAT THE FUCK!?” ** Toni roars at the top of her lungs beside her, the last thing the redhead hears before she mentally checks out and begins floating into turbulent _ oblivion _. 


	8. as long as i am here no one can hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! so i know it's been a hot minute since i last uploaded a chapter which is nothing new lmao. i just wanted to say that i reread my earlier chapters and i feel as though my last ones haven't been as detailed or written as well as i could have. i'm not going to rewrite them but i do promise to make sure i put out my best from now on. i've just been trying to get a chapter out there not really paying attention to the quality, but i'm going to put my heart and soul into the rest of the chapters i post for you and for me. with that said enjoy this chapter!!!

A few feet down the stage Principal Weatherbee is shouting angrily into the microphone, “WHOEVER IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS REVOLTING AND VICIOUS PRANK BETTER COME FORWARD THIS INSTANT!”

Jughead and Betty are frantically rushing towards the platform to get to their friend while Toni is stood directly in front of the saturated redhead trying to stay calm herself so she can figure out what’s running through Cheryl’s head, because she’s just standing there entirely frozen eyes clamped shut completely unresponsive.

As the entire gymnasium has their jaws dropped with wide eyes staring at the teen drenched in red, the pink haired girl is trying her best to usher her off the stage. “Cher?” Toni attempts to get through to her by stepping even closer. “Open your eyes…,” she says softly despite her lip quivering in anger. Her nose wrinkles at the awful stench as she reaches out to gently wipe away all the blood from around the redhead’s eyes. “It’s me,” the pink haired girl delicately whispers grabbing ahold of both of the girl’s trembling hands. The redhead’s vacant eyes open, however they peer right past Toni searching the crowd looking at all the students gawking at her either completely terrified or mocking her behind a screen. Toni can hear various footsteps make their way up the steps, but she can’t bring herself to glance away from the redhead, even just for a second, until she knows that life is thrown back into the girl’s body. “Cheryl, please... look at me,” she pleads desperately with an aching heart. 

In that moment the redhead’s hands stop frantically drumming on her thighs, her fingers curling around to grasp onto Toni’s hands squeezing them tight as she looks at her apprehensively. Toni watches with relief but also terror as Cheryl’s eyes turn from pitch black to the iris distinguishing itself from the pupil. As if she’s come **_alive_** again_._

“I… w-want to… go h-home,” the redhead’s chest heaves through choked sobs as she looks into the pink haired girl’s saddened eyes. 

“Whatever you want,” Toni nods breathing out quietly. Betty and Jughead finally appear at their side. After they all share one simple look, the three friends agree on what they should do next. They all shield Cheryl from prying eyes and phone cameras as they make their way through the parted sea of students. Toni’s arm secured around the redhead’s waist keeping her close not even worried a bit about ruining the dress that she spent all of her saved up theater money on. Betty is on the other side of the redhead, arm wrapped around her back, hand rested on her bloody covered shoulder while the other is holding up the skirt of her dress so her cousin doesn’t slip. At the same time Jughead is behind them all shielding Cheryl’s back as both his arms rest on either girl’s shoulders who are flanking the soaked redhead. 

At the center of attention the three friends are in dire need to get their friend who is currently teetering on a breached dam within herself out of crowded gymnasium. Any second now she could _ shatter _into a billion pieces. 

As the friends approach the obnoxious snickering from the two vixens with their hands on their hips and noses high in the air like snobs, they all can feel the anger boiling within themselves. 

_ How can someone be so evil? So cruel?_

Josie is completely livid, not even having to ask if the two girls beside her that she calls her friends would perform such a heinous act. “Betty,” the kinky-curly headed girl rushes towards the huddled group of friends. 

“We can’t talk now, McCoy,” Jughead says firmly urging the girls to continue on the tread from beneath the magnifying class the whole student body has them under. 

“I know that after everything I have done to Cheryl these past years I don’t deserve your trust or even hers,” Josie cries out sounding out of breath as she takes big strides to stay beside the huddle of friends as the continue their trek forward. “I just want to do something right for once. I still have the keys to the locker room where Cheryl can get cleaned up and I can loan her some clean clothes so she doesn’t have to be soaked in that stuff any longer.”

Betty and Toni both look at each other hesitant to take the offer, but with a look at their dirty, sticky, and shivering friend they agree on getting the redhead into more comfortable clothing. Josie swiftly whips out the keys from her purse ready to lead them to the locker room however the keys get snatched from her hands. 

“There’s no way in hell that Cheryl Blossom is stepping foot into our sacred vixen locker room,” Veronica snides clutching onto the keys in her hands before crossing her arms. 

“Veronica hand over the damn keys,” Toni hisses, staring her right in the eyes, completely fed up with the girls ridiculous behavior.

“Or what?” Veronica challenges looking over her shoulder at Peaches smiling at the interaction maliciously. 

“Toni aren’t you thrilled?” Peaches saunters past Veronica to step right in front of the pink haired girl. “I recall you telling me that Carrie was your all time favorite horror film,” the girl juts out her hip with her lip between her teeth. 

“HAND OVER THE FUCKING KEYS NOW,” Toni spits out, lunging forward with clenched teeth. She feels Cheryl reach for her hand pulling her back and she’s not sure if it’s to calm her down or to tell her that she needs to leave this gymnasium right this second so she decides the latter. “If she didn’t need me right now I’d have both of your asses,” she says sternly her free hand twitching desperately wanting to take a swing at their smug faces but she opts for pulling Cheryl closer instead.

“Ronnie, give me the keys,” Josie says calmly holding her hand out waiting for the keys to rightfully drop into her hand. 

“Josie why are you siding with them? Please don’t make me revoke your vixen status,” the raven haired girl threatens. 

“Don’t you see the person you’ve become? Veronica look around. Look at what you just did! Everyone is afraid of you!” Josie exclaims in disbelief as she gestured to the harvest sign with blood spattered across it, the trail of blood from the stage leading to Cheryl protected by her friends. “I’m through,” she announces with bated breath, “if this is what a vixen is all about... then I don’t want to be apart of it anymore.” 

“Ms. Lodge and Ms. Lowell please hand over the keys and meet me in my office,” Principal Weatherbee orders appearing behind the vixens from out of nowhere. Somehow they’ve all forgotten that the student body is watching them until the audience gasps. 

***

Cheryl stands still, limbs limp beneath her under the gushing cold water from the school’s showerhead while Betty waits outside the curtain separating the two after the redhead insisted that she stayed close by. Outside the shower area and in between the lockers are Toni who is uncontrollably bouncing her leg in nerves as she sits on the edge of the locker bench pondering if the redhead will be able to bounce back from this, Josie that had just been called to Principal Weatherbee’s office after handing over her vixen practice clothes to the blonde, Moose Mason who sits a few feet down from Toni on the bench icing his knuckles with tension deep in his shoulders, Jughead with his back against the locker between the two running his finger absentmindedly over the dried blood on his white buttoned down shirt, and surprisingly Kevin Keller is stood behind Moose with his hands placed supportively on the boy’s shoulders. 

After sitting in silence for several treacherous minutes Jughead is the first to speak drawing everyone out of their stupor carrying worried thoughts about Cheryl, “what happened to your hand?” 

They all watch as Moose removes the ice to reveal the bruising surrounding his swollen knuckles while he flexes his fingers to regain feeling in his hand. “I went over to question Reggie Mantle, Veronica’s lapdog, who I assumed was the one that did the handiwork on that bucket on stage so I confronted him about it and he laughed it off like it were some sort of joke. I just got angry and completely lost it on him,” the boy shrugs nonchalantly placing the ice back on his knuckles. “Red didn’t deserve that.”

“She doesn’t deserve any of the shit they give her,” Jughead proclaims bunching up his fists at his sides. 

“I thought their usual reign of terror had gone out of style for them or something,” Kevin admits reminiscing on all the awful incidents that occurred just the year before. 

“It was never _ ‘out of style’ _ for them. They just slightly toned it down when you showed up,” Mason assures the group making eye contact with the pink haired girl. 

“Wait you’re saying they have done disgusting shit like this to Cheryl before?” Toni gapes eyes growing wide. 

“They used to mimic her stutter every time when she answered questions in class to the point where she stopped speaking altogether,” Kevin discloses guilt ridden all over his face. “I should have said something-”

“Well why didn’t you?” Toni interrupts feeling her neck catch fire at the rage building up inside her.

“I’m not trying to make excuses for myself because I should have stood up to Veronica, but I was afraid. Afraid that I would be put on their radar. I just got out of this gruesome cycle of bullying and I couldn’t fathom being back in that dark place again,” the boy confesses a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

The boy below Kevin grabs ahold of his hand squeezing it in support. The other two across from the boys want to acknowledge the tender affection they’re witnessing but Toni decides to ignore it for now. 

“Why is everyone so afraid of them? If we all band together we can throw down a few bullies. There’s a hell of a lot more of us than there are of them,” the pink haired girl begins to whisper when the sound of the water disappears. 

“Veronica is a Lodge. Her family is powerful, the whole town is scared of them,” Jughead informs his friend. 

“I’m not scared,” Toni remarks defiance laced throughout her voice. 

“That’s because you haven’t seen what they’re capable of,” Jughead simply warns. 

“I don’t care. I’m putting an end to the bullying not just Cheryl’s, everyone’s,” Toni announces, “even if it’s just me who takes the rep for it”

“No, you won’t be alone. I’m going to help you,” Moose declares with a stern nod.

“Me too,” Jughead adds standing a little taller. 

“Me three,” Kevin says squeezing the boys fingers. 

“I would like to help too if you’d have me,” Josie chimes in from the doorway. 

“Sorry to interrupt but Cheryl’s done showering. We should get her home,” Betty announces after clearing her throat while the girl is clinging to her side. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Moose stands ignoring the pain shooting from his knuckles as he places down his bag of ice. “You guys can either ride to Cheryl’s house in the bed of my truck or Kevin’s car.”

Toni can’t stop the way her heart painfully lurches watching the trembling redhead cling so tightly to Betty. The pink haired girl’s eyes trail down from the girl’s dripping wet hair to her completely free of blood torso down to the girl’s exposed legs littered with goosebumps in the short vixen shorts. “Cher, are you cold?” Toni asks gently with the overwhelming need to wrap her arms around her but she doesn’t because the girl looks so shaken up. So she decides to not make matters worse. 

Moose automatically slips his blazer off upon seeing the shivering girl and slips it over the redhead’s shoulders causing the pink haired girl to cock an eyebrow. Cheryl just looks at him eyes full of gratitude before peeling away from her cousins side to completely envelope the large football player in an embrace. His muscular body in contrast to Cheryl’s slim figure makes the redhead look three times as small. “Betty, you’re riding in the front of the truck with us right?” Moose asks referring to himself and the redhead in his arms. 

“Yes, we really should be going now,” Betty voices looking over everyone, their faces all ridden with exhaustion. Toni follows after Moose keeping a watchful eye on the redhead in the boy's arms. 

Josie locks up the locker room after everyone plows out. “Thank you, Jo, really,” the blonde smiles eyes shining with appreciation. 

“You haven’t called me that since we were in eighth grade,” the kinky-curly headed girl sighs running her hand over her elbow unsure if she has the right to ask this. She knows one good deed won’t make up for the years of torment and betrayal, but she’ll beat herself up about it if she doesn’t at least try. “I know that I don’t deserve it after all these years, but can you shoot me a text or something to let me know how she’s doing,” Josie asks eyes full of worry following the girl being led out of the building. 

“I don’t know Josie, maybe. I have to go catch up with Moose and Cheryl. Hopefully we’ll all get together again to talk things out,” Betty offers already walking after her friends. 

***

It's currently two a.m at Thistlehouse. Nana Rose has been on the phone for half an hour reprimanding Principal Weatherbee on how he’s been letting bullying slide for too long and how the whole ‘Carrie’ fiasco should have never seen the light of day under his watch. Toni, Jughead, and Moose all had decided to sleepover due to the fact that Nana Rose was insistent that they all be there for Cheryl when she wakes in the morning. She also had told them that Cheryl hasn’t had this many friends before and having all of them there in her corner radiating support is going to make her recovery from this bearable. 

Moose along with Jughead are passed out in their separate rooms while Toni is wide awake in hers. She has no idea if Cheryl is sleeping soundly with Betty next to her or if she’s finally bawling her eyes out. She’s been staring at the ceiling creating imaginary zigzags with her eyes in hopes to distract herself, failing miserably. But when her phone vibrates she leaps for it thinking that it could possibly be the redhead she can’t stop thinking about.

It isn’t.

It’s Peaches. 

‘** _toni i’m sorry for the way things went tonight. it’s not what i planned’ _ **

Then another text from her comes through.

** _‘WEATHERBEE FUCKING SUSPENDED ME AND RONNIE!!!’_**

Toni would be smiling at the satisfactory of the two actually facing consequences of their actions if it wasn’t for the replay of the gasps, descending blood, and the distant look in Cheryl’s eyes. 

** _‘everyone blew this out of proportion,’_**

Toni now finds herself glaring down at the text messages with nothing but anger coursing through her. Is she fucking kidding? Her fingers start to type a mile per second spewing out profanities and the harsh truth in complete rage. But suddenly she freezes when the image of Cheryl’s lopsided grin pops up into her heard instantly vanquishing every other thought swirling in her head. 

She _ needs _to go check on her. 

So she completely turns off her phone leaving it on the nightstand as her feet lead her to where they need her to be. With Cheryl. She walks slowly and lightly on the wooden panels so she doesn’t deter anyone from their slumber, everyone has had a rough day. 

When she passes up Nana Rose’s room which has the door wide open she isn’t surprised when Cheryl’s door is ajar as well. Peering inside the red haired girls room from outside the door she sees the two figures on the bed motionless so she assures they’re asleep so she turns on her heels not sure if she should be glad or disappointed. 

“_Toni?” _A voice whispers. 

She looks over her shoulder to see Cheryl sitting all the way up slipping her glasses on. The pink haired girl feels her heartbeat quicken as she quietly tiptoes into the room. 

“Why are you still awake?” Toni finds herself asking after getting situated on the little white couch right across from the bed. 

“I can’t sleep,” the redhead whispers back. “W-why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep,” the pink haired girl repeats back unable to keep her smirk at bay. It immediately drops when her eyes can’t make out Cheryl’s facial expressions in the darkness. She can’t tell if she’s fighting a smile or is falling asleep as they speak or if she’s frowning in sorrow. “Can you come sit next to me so I can see you better?” Toni asks patting lightly on the soft padding beside her. 

Cheryl doesn’t verbally respond but she checks on Betty’s sleeping form before throwing the blankets off of herself and faintly stepping onto the floor journeying onto the couch. When she sits down she makes sure to face Toni with her back against the arm rest, her knees pressed against her chest. 

Toni too then shifts so her back is against the opposite arm rest as well, rested on her knees so she’s a little more leveled with the girl. With both of them facing one another they notice the moon is shining light into the room reflecting on their faces, illuminating Cheryl’s fiery red hair. When the pink haired girl peers into the redhead’s eyes she’s able to see the watery gleam behind them. 

“Why are you crying?” Toni gasps softly placing a comforting hand on the girls knee. 

“I _ ruined _ your night,” Cheryl whimpers shaking her head at herself before hiding her face in knees. 

“What? What are you talking about Cheryl?” Toni scrunches up her face in confusion. 

“This was your night, your first date with Peaches. You had the possibility of hopelessly falling in love tonight and I messed it up,” the redhead sniffles picking her head up.

“You're wrong, you didn’t ruin my night. Peaches and I ar-_ were _just friends,” the pink haired girl expresses pushing down her angry for the darker skinned girl. 

“W-were? You aren’t friends w-with her anymore?” Cheryl’s utterly stunned staring at the girl across from her with wide eyes and mouth agape. 

“I should have dropped her as a friend as soon as I noticed the tension between you and the vixens,” Toni rolls her eyes at herself. “I-I guess I felt that had to show some kind of loyalty to her because she was one of the first friends I made here. She was so nice to me-”

“W-wait w-why can’t you be friends w-with her?” The redhead interrupts half of her glad that Toni won’t be associated with one of her bullies anymore. However, on the other hand she’s upset at herself for costing the pink haired girl a friend, but also terrified that the vixens will personally rain down on her for Toni abandoning them. “You still can be friends, you said she’s nice to you and I don’t have to be around w-when they’re around,” the redhead rambles causing her neck to burn up in fear. The dam within her had been discovered tonight and it’s all she can think about. She _ can’t _ go to that dark place again. She _ won’t _let the dam come crashing down anytime soon so she has to insure that the girl stays friends with them. 

“Cher,” the pink haired girl exhales gently placing her hand on top of the redhead’s hand to put a halt to the frantic newfound rhythm that she wasn’t aware that she was constructing. When the girl freezes looking up at her with scared doe eyes Toni’s her chest constricts in guilt. She takes a breath before beginning to caress the pale fingers with her thumb, “I no longer want to be friends with Peaches because she’s not nice to _ you. _She may have been my friend first, but you’re a far greater friend than she ever was. You support me, my photos, and hell you sometimes even help clean up the theater so I can get out faster just so you can walk me to my bike. Peaches truly only makes me laugh in class by showing me America’s Next Top Model fails. We’ve never hung out together outside of school just to hang out, because neither of us made the effort to. I love spending time with you. I probably enjoy your company a little too much, but hey, you can’t blame me because you’re fucking amazing Cher.”

Cheryl’s heart begins to race in her chest. Did the girl of her dreams just choose her over one of the most popular girls at school? The redhead looks back and forth between the girl’s eyes, teeth gnawing on her chapped bottom lip in awe.

“So no, you didn’t ruin anything. I never saw her in a romantic light. Veronica and Peaches ruined my night by dumping that blood on you, they actually ruined everyone’s night. Principal Weatherbee cut the dance short and made everyone leave,” the pink haired girl clarifies. 

Cheryl’s eyes almost jump out of their sockets at the last bit of information. “I ruined harvest for the w-whole school?” The girl swallows thickly, unable to get anything else out as her vision blurs and her throat starts to close in on her. She slides her hand from underneath the pink haired girl’s, bringing both of her hands to wrap around her neck trying to coast some air from her lungs. Her chest starts to heave as she sporadically tries to breathe drawing tears from out of the corners of her eyes as her shoulders start to tense up. 

Toni rushes onto her feet, hands coming to cup in front of the hyperventilating girl’s mouth. The girl’s panicked eyes gaze up at the pink haired girl screaming for help. “It’s going to be okay, just focus on your breathing. You’re going to be okay,” she instructs calmly and patiently breathing out a relieved sigh when she feels Cheryl’s steady breaths against her palms. The redhead feels her chest expand which means her breathing is evening out. When the girl’s shoulders fully relax Toni leans down to press a kiss to the redhead’s brow softly, both their eyes closing at the intimacy of it all. 

“The entire student body is going to hate me now,” a whimper to escapes the redhead’s lips as soon as her breathing has completely evened out, ignoring the tingling from the kiss. 

“_You _didn’t do a damn thing,” Toni tried to reason as she sits back down. 

“But the blame somehow always ends up on my shoulders,” the redhead exclaims pushing her glasses up with fidgety hands. “The accident w-was my fault. I unclamped my seatbelt just so I could reach over to hit my brother for saying that I was ‘in love w-with Josie’. My mom ended up taking off her own seatbelt from the passenger's seat to stop us from fighting,” there’s a pause for a second as Cheryl wipes at the tears beneath her glasses. “And of course my father took just one tiny glance at us and he’d lost control of the w-wheel, w-which w-would have never happened if I didn’t get out of my seatbelt.” 

“You can’t blame yourself for that, it was a freak accident,” Toni says softly, reaching out to grab ahold of the girl’s dainty hand yet again. 

“It w-wasn’t a freak accident w-when the w-whole chemistry lab almost caught on fire because I let Veronica get inside my head,” Cheryl brings her palms to her temple to squish down those thoughts resurfacing in her head. “If I didn’t w-win prom king then… w-what happened… w-wouldn’t have happened.”

“Cheryl nothing is your fault, it may feel like that but you don’t have any control over those kinds of things,” Toni squeezes her eyes shut contemplating if she wants to reveal some of her personal experiences, but after one glance into the taller girl’s eyes and she has the courage of a thousand sons, “I know personally how much it feels like the world’s against you, how everything you touch turns to shit.” The pink haired girl releases a shaky breath, because she’s never told anyone this before. “Remember my mom?”

“Yes,” Cheryl simply says her hand sliding out of the pink haired girl’s embrace so she can turn over the girl’s arm to reveal her wrist. Toni feels adoration leak from her eyes watching the redhead tenderly run her fingers over her scars. 

She swallows before continuing, “my mom blamed me for everything shitty in her life. First it was my fault for her missing her opportunity of being a photographer for _ TIME _ magazine. Then it was my fault that we were completely broke, like it was the infant’s fault that she needed formulas, bottles, diapers, and clothing.” Toni snides bitterly. “Next thing you know it’s somehow my fault that her husband was filing for a divorce, my fault that she turned into a drug addict, it was always _ my _ fault. Literally _ anything, _you name it, I got the rep for.” 

“Did you believe her?”

Toni looks out of the window for a second trying to blink back her tears to keep them from falling as she shakes her head, “I did for a really long time.”

“How’d you stop believing it?”

“I realized my worth, that the world is a mysterious place that I had no control over. Even though my mom was adamant about me being the villain of her story as I got older I realized I could write my own story. And there’s absolutely no way a six pound _ newborn _ that came from her own womb could be the sole reason for her pain,” the pink haired girl shifts her gaze to the redhead across from her eager to flip the switch in her mind. “We’re an extremely small percentage of the world we live on. An eight year old _ child _ couldn’t have made the road icy that day or have the strength to flip a two ton car. And _ you _didn’t vote yourself as prom king however many times so you could win and I know damn well you don’t have control over how jealous Veronica and Peaches are of you.” 

“How long did it take you to truly believe and accept that everything w-wrong with the w-world w-wasn’t because of you?”

Toni tilts her head to the side as she ponders the correct time. “Uh… the end of my freshman year so I was fifteen, fifteen years basically.” The pink haired girl sees the hope in Cheryl’s eyes dim a few shades darker. “Come here,” Toni whispers holds out her arms. When the redhead nestles incredibly close to her she runs her hands up and down her spine, “everyone heals differently. Things _ will _get better.” 

“You said I can’t control Veronica and Peaches, but I want them to stop tormenting me. How do I get them to ** _stop_**?” Cheryl asks pulling a smidge away from the pink haired girl still remaining unmistakably close, tears shining in her eyes. 

Toni’s eyebrows knit together solemnly before she confidently unwraps herself from the redhead so she could hold out her pinky, “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure they can’t hurt you _ ever _again, I promise.” 

Cheryl stares at her for a beat tears silently spilling over her cheeks before the corners of her mouth raise slightly before croaking out, “t-thank you, Toni.” The redhead wraps her trembling pinky around the tan one between them. Suddenly her eye catches the picture frame of her family behind the smaller girl. “I w-wish they could’ve seen me today,” she smiles despite the underlying sadness poking at her heart. “I looked-”

“_Beautiful. _You looked beautiful tonight,” Toni interrupts squeezing the girl’s pinky gaining the redhead’s attention. 

Averting her eyes with an intense blush paired with a racing heart Cheryl tilts her head down. “You l-looked... beautiful t-too,” incapable of elaborating what she truly thought, stuttering out words in a rush utterly consumed with nerves. When Toni starts mindlessly running her pinky along hers eventually unraveling her fist smoothly sliding her hand in hers, she swallows down her nerves peeking up at the girl already gazing at her. “Earlier w-when I ran away from you before you could properly answer the question I asked,” the redhead bites down her lip hoping the other girl could sense where she was going with it so she didn’t have to continue explaining. 

“Yes,” Toni smiles, her smile so big that it eats up half her face. “I would have said yes to you if you asked,” she pauses before playfully wiggling her eyebrows, “as a date-date.” 

Cheryl’s heart soars in her chest as a smile overcomes her entire face, but it disappears when she grasps onto the fact that the two didn’t get to experience what Toni had taught her the night before under the bright gym lights with the music singing in their ears. “Toni, I w-wanted to dance w-with you today,” she admits pushing up her glasses, holding her breath awaiting the girl’s response. 

Her eyebrows furrow when Toni untangles herself from her, standing up from the couch. The pink haired girl doesn’t say a word as she holds out her hand for the redhead to take. 

“But there’s no music,” Cheryl whispers looking between both Toni’s eyes and tan hand in front of her. She then shoots a glance at her cousin who is surprising still dead asleep on her bed. 

“We don’t need any.”

The redhead’s lips curve up as she curls her milky fingers around the pink haired girl’s brown ones, taking the girl’s lead as they quietly journey to the more spacious part of her room.

With bated breath Cheryl watches the pink haired girl who’s intently gazing at their hands molding together as if it’s the most fascinating thing she’s ever witnessed. Once their hands are clasped in one another Toni wraps her arm around the redhead’s waist, placing her palm on the small of her back. Cheryl’s breath hitches as the smaller girl pulls her closer, their faces just a few inches apart. She doesn’t have to think about it, her body just does what’s natural, placing her free hand on the shoulder of girl’s plaid pajama shirt. 

As the two start to sway the redhead glances into Toni’s big brown orbs that are examining her face, running over every stray hair, every pore and imperfection like she _ has _ to remember every single inch of her skin. Under that much of a profound gaze Cheryl finds herself tracing the lines of the girl’s shirt with her eyes. The redhead lets the tears come tumbling down her cheeks as she’s overcome with so much emotion. How is this extremely courageous, kind, and stunning girl looking at _ her _ with so much fondness and tenderness.

Somewhere in the midst of the two teen girls slowly whirling in circles to their own rhythm they both silently communicate on gently bringing their heads together, temple to temple. The lazy grip the redhead has on Toni’s shoulder tightens a bit when the pink haired girl begins to hum to herself lightly, pulling the girl even closer. 

The two of them have probably circled the room about fifty times, but somehow at this second the redhead’s eyes land on the photo of her family she’d laid sights on earlier. The picture was taken on the twins seventh birthday, the best day of her life.

She was so _ content. _

Even more so _ jubilant. _

That day she carried the greasiest amount of **_warmth_** she’s ever felt within herself_. _Warmth that had traveled from the very tips of her toes all the way up to the ends of her fiery crimson tresses. But now _encased_, protected, by the smaller, but in various different areas greater than the average person, girl Cheryl can’t overlook her whole entire body igniting with that same fervor she felt as a child. 

“Thank you, Toni,” her voice shakes as she chokes down the emotion. The pink haired just squeezes her arm around the redhead’s waist in response not fully aware of the power that simple ‘thank you’ truly held.


	9. well i’m not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed all i see is the skyline through the window, the moon above you and the streets below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ao3 readers!! i want to inform you that i have deactivated my twitter account. i’m going to be honest with you and say that stan twitter ruined my interest in choni/riverdale. i solely only watch the show for madelaine now bc i love that woman and i see incredible potential for her as an actress. the reason why i don’t really care for choni anymore is bc everyone was ALWAYS complaining and being negative successfully sucked the fun out of it by taking it so seriously. i never ever overanalyzed the plot or really dug deep into storylines, that’s never been me. i watch tv for entertainment. i watch an episode then move on with my life. idk if that makes me a fake stan or whatever but i never delve deep into any show that i’ve “stanned”. i followed along with the storyline, what happens happens and that was that. i’ll still be watching that crackhead of a show, don’t worry. 
> 
> that isn’t the only reason i’ve decide to leave twitter. it’s become such a toxic place for me. a lot of things don’t sit well with me(which is probably why madelaine doesn’t frequent the app). i created my account so i could become a stan and as a new account i was attacked for a tweet that was a literal fact. i didn’t know if it was bc i didn’t have as many followers so new accounts or that bigger accounts flipped what i said and ran with it. but shout out to all the accounts that don’t have a big following and feel alone sometimes, i love y’all!!! keep trekking. anyways after having this account for a good amount of months i‘ve become aware of why i was jumped on and called stupid along with many other rude names, twitter is an app when people bandwagon on others opinions no matter if there isn’t a rightful claim or proof. this app gave me no room to express myself without the fear of getting dragged so i barely ever tweeted anything. however don’t get me wrong the memes were fucking fantastic and i’ll miss those a lot. i’ve also met a friend that i still talk to today, shout out to her as well lmao. it wasn’t all bad but the bad outweighed the good. twitter wasn’t meant for me and that’s okay, i got better things to do anyways.
> 
> lastly i think that part of me is growing up, things like owning a fan account and being a hardcore stan isn’t as important to me. all of you out there still keeping on, that’s your prerogative and i applaud you. but that life is over for me. this will be the last fic i ever write. i’ll try my hardest to continue writing this story until it’s completed but idk if i actually will bc i never finish shit lmao. but i will try for everyone that’s privately messaged me about how they love my story and the message behind it. this is for you guys!!! hope you enjoy! :)

It’s been a few days after harvest, however all days were spent on Thanksgiving break so Cheryl isn’t sure if persecution from Veronica and Peaches is truly over. The redhead doesn’t have social media making her defenseless and in the dark to what her classmates could be saying about her on the internet. On the other hand she does know that the vixens are furious about their suspension. She’s extremely curious to see what the first week back to school from break will be like without them controlling the halls. For Cheryl’s sake she hopes it’s calmer, so she can walk through Riverdale’s doors without fear. Well maybe she can now, no matter what.

Toni  _ promised _ . 

Speaking of Cheryl’s favorite pink haired combat boot wearing girl, the two had been texting nonstop since the morning after that horrific prank. Texting about anything and nothing at all, sending silly emojis, both lying in their beds rereading sweet messages smiling like fools. Toni had somehow convinced the redhead to download the snapchat app so they could send random photos or videos back and forth, sometimes they even throw in a few cute selfies. 

One day the smaller girl invited the redhead over to Sunnyside Trailer Park in need of her muse so she could complete and have her photography major grade project ready to turn in for their shared art class. Cheryl had hoped that the girl had invited her over to maybe watch movies and cuddle or something, but the redhead is grateful for  _ any _ kind of quality time with Toni that she can get. 

“Okay so w-what do you think about this?” Cheryl storms out of her closet stepping over a giant pile of discarded clothes that she felt Toni wouldn’t  _ ‘love’ _ . She walks up to her full length mirror, which she had to brush off dust from and drag from out of her closet to better scrutinize her outfit, running her fingers over her ruby red velvet skirt on top of her black tights that’s paired with one of her favorite grey sweaters. 

“Cher, they’re  _ ALL _ great,” Betty groans from her sprawled out position on the girl’s perfectly made bed. 

“Betts, you’ve said that twenty times now,” the redhead glares at her through the mirror after she twirls around to check the flow of her skirt. 

“Because you looked great each time you tried something on,” the blonde rolls her eyes. “You’re just working on a school project with her. She’s not going to be paying much attention to what you’re wearing. Do you pay attention to what she wears on a daily basis?” 

“Actually yes, I do,” the redhead bites back a smile before her favorite outfits the pink haired girl has worn play like a movie in her head. “I remember w-when she wore that royal blue neck choker cropped shirt that brilliantly displayed her toned stomach and belly button piercing paired w-with those lace up pants that exposed some of her skin, but still to this day I w-wonder how she hasn’t gotten dress coded,” Cheryl lets that smile free at the end of that sentence unable to hold in a giggle at the blonde’s jaw slacked face. 

“I can’t even remember what  _ I  _ wore yesterday,” her cousin says in disbelief chuckling to herself. “You got it bad missy.” 

“I can’t help it, Toni’s just...I don’t know how to explain it,” the redhead dreamily sighs butterflies soaring within her stomach. 

“Ugh, you’re so cute when you’re like this,” Betty breathes out a smile taking over her own face. “That’s it, that is the outfit.”

“Are you sure or are you just saying that so I w-won’t try-on anymore clothes,” Cheryl accusingly squints at her best friend. 

“That’s honestly the best thing you’ve tried on today. You’ll be stylish and cute yet warm and comfortable.”

“That’s exactly w-what I’m looking for,” the redhead puckers her lips as she does a mini victory dance. “Should I style my hair or just leave it in a ponytail?”

Betty purses her lips in deep thought before a lightbulb goes off in her head. “You could leave it in a ponytail but pull two pieces out so they can frame your face. You could also possibly lightly curl the free pieces,” the blonde offers raising her eyebrows applauding herself for the fantastic idea. 

“A genius,” Cheryl shakes her head already reaching to take out her scrunchie. 

“Oh stop,” Betty playfully waves her hand.

***

“W-what if my tongue swells up and I need to be rushed to the hospital?” Cheryl urges panic filling up inside her.

“And why would your tongue be swelling up?” Betty asks with her eyes glued to the snowy road. 

“I don’t know!” Cheryl rushes out tapping a rhythm on her thigh. The redhead has spent the whole car ride throwing out absurd reasons for the blonde to turn the car around and head to the safety of her bed at Thistlehouse. As they inch closer and closer to their destination, Sunnyside Trailer Park, the nerves within the girl intensifies. 

“Cheryl, you’ve hung out with Toni alone on several occasions,” Betty tries to soothe her friend’s hysterics. 

“But this time it’s going to be more intimate, I’m going to be in  _ her _ house. The place she lays her head at night, the place that contains all of her baby photos, and her da-” Cheryl stops talking for a second as she realizes the honest reason why she’s freaking out. “W-what if Toni’s dad doesn’t like me?”

“What?”

“Toni’s dad, w-what if he hates me?”

“He won’t,” Betty purses her lips to stop from smiling. She shouldn’t be laughing at her best friend losing it over her crush, which is definitely not comical at all,  _ unless.  _

The old Sunnyside Trailer Park sign comes into view causing Cheryl to stiffen up. She knows there’s no turning back now, they were here. Once they’ve passed the entryway they drive around craning their necks for their friend’s trailer, seemingly finding it extremely difficult to make out the numbers on any of the small houses. So instead they look out for a familiar motorcycle.

“This is the one right?” Betty makes sure before she’s parking her car beside Toni’s bike. They’ve seen it a million times to know that the pink haired girl definitely owns that one. Cheryl can’t help but swallow thickly as she starts a rather loud rhythm against the metal door handle. “Look, I know that you’re filled with nerves but they’ll pass as soon as you get in there and see her.” 

“You’re right,” the redhead says confidently despite airing out a shaky breath. She pulls on the handle swinging open the car door staring at the long but compact house. Betty locks her car after following her cousin out of the vehicle, leading the way up the creaky wooden steps. The blonde knocks twice on the screen door and the two patiently wait for someone to come. Cheryl stands with bated breath as she hears the locks unwinding. When the door leisurely opens the redhead thinks she might throw up. 

“Hey guys,” Toni soon greets them with a sheepish grin on her face. Cheryl feels her nerves dwell down as her eyebrows soften when the pink haired girl pushes open the screen door, holding it open for them to stroll in. 

“Thank you,” both girls murmur walking past the door frame taking in condensed home. From the entryway they can see both the spotless kitchen and comfy looking living room. 

“Toni, have you seen my-” a darker toned, lean muscular man appears from deeper inside the trailer stopping in his tracks when he sees that his daughter has company. The man starts to walk close enough for his blue jeans, tan tool belt, and flannel to become visible. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having friends over?” The man asks the pink haired girl before glancing back at his daughter’s friends. Recognition flashes in his eyes as he catches sight of the redhead, but instead he greets the blonde. “You must be Betty,” he reaches out to shake her hand, “known for your ponytail but more impressive you’re the brains behind the Blue & Gold. I’ve read some of your work, you’re phenomenal.” The man smiles and he looks utterly identical to his daughter, his teeth as white as Toni’s although the gap between his two front teeth is unparalleled. 

The redhead’s heart is rattling against her rib cage as she replays the look in the man’s eyes as if he had recognized her, seen her before. She’s one hundred percent sure she’s never met this man, only have seen him in a photo a few weeks back. Why did he make eye contact with her first but greet Betty instead? 

“You’re too kind,” the ponytail blonde blushes pink after shaking the man’s hand. 

“We have a family friend who works for  _ TIME _ magazine in New York. She does internships every summer, you’ve got potential. I think you could learn tons of new things from time spent there and maybe you could teach them a thing or two?” 

Betty’s mouth drops agape as she stands at the man adjusting his pencil trapped in the crevice of his ear. “I-I would very much appreciate that, sir.”

“Just let Toni know what you decide and I’ll give my friend a call,” the man gruffly chuckles shrugging nonchalantly. “You girls are free to call me Anthony, by the way.” The man turns now holding out his hand to Cheryl. 

As his mouth opens Toni speaks up from behind them, “dad,” she shoots out in a warning tone. He takes a quick glance at his daughter before ignoring her, a smug smirk plastering itself on his face, shaking the girl’s clammy hand.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that you must be Cheryl Blossom, I’ve heard that name so many times I’m positive that my own daughter thinks it’s my name or something,” Anthony playfully huffs shaking his head. “My daughter is quite smitten with you Ms.Blossom,” the man discloses a smirk rejoining his face when Toni swiftly cracks open the door. 

“It’s 1:54, you should be on the road old man,” the pink haired girl glares at him holding the door wide open.

The man says no more to the two cousins before heading towards his daughter. “Love you too munchkin,” he smiles brightly bending down to kiss his daughter on the head. She hands over his construction helmet that the two other girls assume is what he was asking for when they had arrived. “If she’s spending the night I better not be hearing any of that noise when I get in-”

“ ** _DAD!!_ ** ” Toni shrieks pushing him down the steps of the wooden stairs. Betty doubles over bursting into a fit of giggles while Cheryl stands still with pink cheeks and legs full of jello. 

_ Toni. Is. Smitten. With. HER.  _

The pink haired girl groans as she stumps up the steps resembling a toddler who was caught eating the cookies out of the cookie jar. 

“Your dad is so cool T! My mom would never,” Betty says through giggles, face red like a tomato. 

“Please don’t tell me you heard that?” Toni exclaims hiding her face in her hands. 

“It’s okay. I’m not staying overnight, but if I was, I would promise not to make any noise. I know that he probably had a long day at work and-” Cheryl proclaims, the type of noise the man was referring to flying completely over her head. 

“No Cher, he means-” Betty starts before she’s cut off. 

“Let me give you guys a tour,” the pink haired girl declares aloud trying to steer away from that awkward conversation. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupts the teens. Toni prays that it isn’t her dad trying to get a rise out of her again. 

“That must be Jug,” Betty beams. Toni lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. That should be who’s at the door considering the redhead was the one who was invited over to the pink haired girl’s house, not blonde. It made sense for Betty to drive her cousin there then go spend time with her boyfriend in his trailer next door which Alice doesn’t one hundred percent approve of. 

Toni answers the door and sure enough it’s the beanie wearing teen. “Hey guys,” Jughead waves at them before holding his hand out which Betty takes immediately. “We’ll be on our way.”

“Good luck on your project,” Betty smiles shooting the pink haired girl a look that her cousin can’t decipher. 

“Bye,” Toni and Cheryl bid in sync. She closes the door behind them before turning to look at the girl across from her. The redhead bites her lip as she anxiously rocks on her feet. The two teens stare at each other for a beat until they both start to speak at the same time over the other, immediately closing their mouths wanting the other to say what they meant to say. 

“You go first,” Toni offers, a smile spreading across her face causing the apples of her pink cheeks to rise. 

“I-I w-was going to ask for the tour,” the redhead admits tapping on the back of her thigh. 

“Right, so,” the smaller girl starts walking a few feet into the kitchen. “This is the kitchen where the fridge is kinda empty because my dad and I usually order out,” she then opens the fridge. “If you want anything to drink we have water, apple juice, orange juice, and milk.”

“I’m alright at the moment, but thank you,” Cheryl responds too anxious at the moment to consume anything without chucking it right back up. 

“If you get hungry or something later on we can hop on my bike and go to Pops’ or we can order pizza. Whatever you want,” Toni smiles cheekily making the redhead glance down at her boots. She ends up closing the refrigerator, walking closer to the girl, to then stop and lean on the counter to give her friend the appropriate amount of distance. “Cheryl, you don’t have to be so nervous. It’s just me.”

“I’m sorry,” the taller girl breathes pushing up her glasses. “I just get a tad overwhelmed in new environments so I don’t know w-what to say or how to act.”

“Well you don’t have to apologize. I get it, I was a bit thrown out of my element at Thistlehouse when I first went over,” Toni reveals taking a couple steps forward so she’s able to take the girl’s hand in hers, leading her to the center of the trailer. “And you don’t have to put on an act, just be yourself.”

Cheryl smiles at that breathing out her nerves. She squeezes the girl’s hand silently urging her to continue the tour. 

“This is the living room, we have a nice beat up couch here,” the girl smiles letting go of the redhead’s hand so she could give the piece of furniture a good tap. “Then in the middle we have a little brown table with a television right across from it,” Toni gestures to it. 

The redhead gasps as soon as she sees the picture frame of a childhood version of the smaller girl sitting under the tv in the television stand. She rushes over to it, bending down on her knees for a better look. “You w-were so cute,” Cheryl cooes, eyes taking in the girl’s big curly hair along with it’s pink headband in charge of keeping her hair out of her face. The complete pink outfit was the redhead’s favorite part. The light shirt had outlined hearts and flowers detailing all over with buttons down the middle. Paired with the top were pink overalls. “Aw, your little smile Toni,” the redhead smiles eyebrows dipping down in awe. 

“I was seven there,” Toni says with a little giggle, getting down to her friend’s level on the floor. 

“Do you have more baby photos that I can see?” Cheryl pouts, eyes begging for the girl to say yes. 

“Not for your eyes Blossom,” Toni laughs when the girl’s jaw drops open as if she had struck her across the face. “I’d have to kill you,” she whispers wiggling her eyebrows. 

Cheryl huffs in surprise, “but you looked through my baby photo album. You’ve even seen my bare baby behind, TT!” 

“Wait a minute...TT?” Toni smirks with a raised eyebrow. 

The redhead pushes her glasses up, scrunching her face into itself. How did she let that slip? “Um...I have your name saved as TT in my phone w-which stands for Toni Topaz, your name,” she starts to explain glancing up at the smaller girl who’s now smiling at her like she hung the stars.

“No one’s ever called me that before, that’s really cute,” Toni smiles reaching over to poke the girl in the side making her giggle. “Let’s go check out the end of the house,” she suggests holding out her hand for the girl to take. The redhead slips her milky hand into the brown one biting down a squeal, pinching herself in disbelief, she’s  _ not  _ dreaming. 

Toni leads her down the hall pointing to the bathroom which has it’s door open and her father's closed room. When she gets to her room she makes a dramatic pause before stepping over the threshold, “this is my room.”

Cheryl takes in the mattress with black sheets barely above the floor on a bed box, a neat dresser in the corner with a camera sitting on top, a wall littered with photos with a single moon shaped mirror hung in between, and a sliding door on one side which the redhead assumes is a closet. She finds herself drawn to the photos like a moth drawn to a flame, something about Toni’s passion extremely interests her.

As she gets closer she discovers that the photographs are mostly polaroids. Each labeled with a year or name of a city or place some with just a few hearts. Almost all of the wall contains photos of people the taller girl has never seen. There’s so many different people, different ethnicities, different genders, different smiles. 

“What can I say,” the pink haired girl shrugs beside her, “I’m a people person.” 

“W-who are these boys?” Cheryl asks pointing after seeing them several times, the labels not making any sense to her. The boys have dark hair and are in leather jackets, some photos of them taking a bite of some sort of food, them on motorcycles, smiling wide. 

“Sweet Pea and Fangs, they’re my best friends for life,” Toni smiles. “They were my age and they lived down the street from the house I grew up in so we became good friends really quick. I've been through so much with those boys.”

“Are they brothers?” 

“Technically they’re cousins, but they were raised together in the same house so there’s definitely a brotherly vibe.”

“Are you like their sister?”

Toni nods her head a far away look in her eyes, “I miss them so much.”

“Do they visit often?”

“They try. I moved from my hometown, Henderson which is a town outside of Las Vegas, when I was eleven. Then after that I never stayed anywhere else for two long. Texas to Michigan to here. The boys love taking road trips on their bikes so I’ll see them soon,” Toni shrugs looking over her wall before opening her dresser. She pulls out her polaroid camera wiggling the camera along with her eyebrows. “You’re next in line,” the pink haired girl smiles. 

Cheryl looks down shyly before tilting her head up giving the girl a sheepish grin. The flash goes off and that same grin remains on her face as she watches the polaroid photo jut out of the camera. Toni places it face down on her dresser before putting the camera away. The redhead feels something poking at her heart and for a while she isn’t sure what it is exactly. 

Soon Toni is adding the photo of the redhead to the large wall of friends she’s accumulated in the past few years. People and places the pink haired girl has yet to mention. Is Toni going to leave Riverdale and forget about her until she’s nothing but a photograph in her extensive collection?

“Cheryl? What’s wrong?” Toni asks furrowing her brows at seeing the worry in the girl’s eyes.

The redhead starts a rhythm on her thigh, “w-what am I to you?” 

“You’re my friend dummy,” Toni shakes her head. The word friend not stinging like it usually would because she’s anxious from the idea boiling up in her head.

“Like those people on your w-wall? Do you still talk to them?” Cheryl asking biting her lip in anticipation.

“On occasion yes for some of them, others no,” Toni shrugs again like it’s no big deal. 

Through trembling lips the redhead says, “are you going to leave Riverdale and completely forget about me?”

“Of course not!” Toni says enveloping the girl in a tight hug. “I’ve never met anyone so inspiring, so kind and creative,” the pink haired pulls away so she’s able to look into her eyes, “or anyone nearly as beautiful or as clumsy,” the pink haired girl smiles brightly thumping the girl lightly on the tip of her nose. The smile slowly fades from her face and is replaced with vulnerability shining in her eyes before she whispers, “you’re the only person who has ever made me feel weird things in my stomach and in my chest.” 

_ Butterflies? _

Cheryl stares at the girl speechless while her heart hammers against her rib cage. The girl searches Toni’s face to read what could possibly unfold next but the girl looks away from her and drops her arms from around her, letting her go. The redhead’s eyes furrow in confusion but she isn’t brave enough to keep that conversation going so she stays quiet, waiting for the girl to say something. 

Toni strolls over to her bed pulling the comforter off leaving the black sheet on the mattress. “Can you sit down on the bed?” The redhead notices Toni now has her camera in her hands. Cheryl swallows down her disappointment as she plants herself on the bed. 

“When people hear the name ‘Cheryl Blossom’ what do you think is the first thought that pops up in their heads?”

Cheryl doesn’t need a second to think, immediately blurting out, “that she’s a broken little orphan girl.” 

“Do you know what I see?” Toni asks sitting down beside her gripping her camera in her lap. The redhead turns her head to find the smaller girl already looking at her. 

“I see a quiet girl screaming to be  _ heard _ . I see a girl who thinks she’s invisible but in actuality is so  _ alluring.  _ I see a girl people are  _ jealous _ of,” she says the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile, bumping the redhead with her shoulder. “I see a girl who loves with absolutely  _ everything  _ within her. A girl who’s  _ passionate _ and  _ goofy  _ and  _ intelligent  _ but still  _ learning _ about herself and life around her,” Cheryl’s eyebrows dip down in admiration as the pink haired girl’s words deeply seep into her ears and down to her heart expanding it by three sizes. “I see  _ so _ much when I look at you, Cheryl. I want to portray all of that in my project.” 

The redhead is at a loss for words as she quickly blinks back her tears, unable to stop a pesky one from falling. She wipes it away with a sniff, “I-I...don’t know wh-what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just let me show everyone who you really are,” Toni breathes reaching over and interlacing their fingers. 

Cheryl glances down at their joined hands hand she has to remind herself to breathe. 

“I was thinking of taking a photo of you looking ‘broken’ and photoshopping a bunch of smaller photos of who you truly are inside of what others think of you. So it’s like there’s more to you than what meets the eye,” Toni explains with affection and excitement shining in her eyes. 

“I love it,” the redhead beams at the girl’s enthusiasm, squeezing her hand with a watery smile on her face. 

“Can you lay down flat on the bed for me?” 

“Sure,” Cheryl says bending down to swiftly taking off her shoes, separating herself from the smaller girl as she lies down across the bed. 

“It’s so I can get the precise angle because I don’t have my tripod here,” Toni assures her. “Would it be okay if I sat on top of you so I can get the right overview?”

The redhead’s heart starts to race at the idea, but she nods immediately. She stares at the ceiling as she feels the bed dip with the girl’s weight beside her. When the pink haired girl swings her leggings covered leg over her hip Cheryl’s breath hitches, her fingers lightly tapping a rhythm beside Toni’s knee on the mattress.  _ Toni Topaz is straddling her. _

“Is this okay?”

Cheryl just nods in response, unable to trust her vocal cords. With the smaller girl’s weight on top of her, the redhead’s body is pressed deeper into the mattress. 

“So I was thinking that we should get the broken girl photo out of the way,” Toni says switching her settings on her camera after taking a test photo.

“How do I ‘look’ broken?” Cheryl says with confused eyebrows unsure if she actually was going to pull this off. 

“Just bring yourself back to a time where you were lost and put that emotion into a facial expression,” Toni suggests sitting up straighter narrowing the lens down on the redhead. 

“I don’t know if I can, wh-what if I get stuck in that state of mind. I-I can’t go back there TT,” Cheryl rushes out frantically.

“You won’t,” Toni says softy determination shining in her eyes as she searches for the girl’s hand. “I’m your anchor. As soon as I get the photo you’re coming right back to me, okay,” the smaller girl assures her, using her hand to yank her up for affect. 

“Okay,” Cheryl lets out a giggle before settling back down on her back. The redhead stares at the ceiling releasing a breath. She wants to get this right for Toni. She wants to get this right for  _ herself.  _ She wants her classmates in her art class to see the  ** _real_ ** her. 

So she sends herself to that dark place she felt after the accident, the dark place she was thrusted into after the cruel prank from her bullies was unleashed on her.

Then without warning the feeling like there’s something heavy on her chest weighing her down, the feeling like she  _ won’t _ be able to breath ever again, making her awfully petrified. Tears slip out of the corners of her eyes as her eyebrows drip down in despair. There’s darkness all around her, the only sound is faint shutter snaps from the camera. 

Abruptly warmth starts to spread up her arm plucking her from spinning off into somber oblivion. Cheryl’s eyes shoot open to find herself face to face with her crush, camera lens poking her in her stomach as it hangs loosely from Toni’s neck. 

“You scared me,” the pink haired girl whispers using her thumbs to wipe away the tears from under the redhead’s eyes. “I won’t ever ask you to go there again.”

The taller girl sniffs wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck. 

Toni  _ promised. _

***

“All those sweet things you said about me earlier,” Cheryl brings up after they have finished taking probably over a hundred different pictures portraying different emotions, with Toni’s hips still on top of hers looking down at her camera. “How come you’ve never felt that w-way about anyone else before? You’ve had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends.” 

Toni freezes at that then swallows thickly, “um...I don’t know how to even start without you thinking less of me.” The pink haired girl rolls off the girl, sitting indian style nervously. 

The redhead sits up at that with her eyebrows sewing together in confusion, but patiently waiting to hear the smaller girl out. What could Toni possibly say for her to think that?

“My...past girlfriends/boyfriends and I have all had more of a physical relationship rather than an emotional one,” Toni admits. “I-I’m not ashamed of it necessarily, but I know that’s not something you’d want to hear.”

“So you’ve never been in love?” Is the first question to come to Cheryl’s mind, tumbling out of her mouth without warning.

“Yeah, I guess not,” Toni shrugs. A few seconds of silence passes before the girl speaks up, “what about you?”

The redhead’s lips form a straight line as she nods her head wishing she could say yes for once. “Do you think you could ever love someone?”

The pink haired girl starts to pick at the worn camera band around her neck as she ponders with her lip between her teeth. “I-I’m not,” Toni pauses looking up into the taller girl’s eyes, “I don’t know if I can, my mom screwed with my emotions for so long that it’s hard for me to completely trust someone enough to let them see the real me or for me to even let my walls down. I don’t know if I could feel love strongly like that. For all of my life I’ve known that I could only ever count on my boys and my dad.”

_ “You can count on me TT,”  _ Cheryl whispers, heart broken for her friend who’s now closed off because of her past. She wonders if Toni’s heart resembles her own, does it have cracks in it like hers does? Can  _ she  _ help fix the girl’s heart like the pink haired girl’s helped her? With a small encouraging smile the redhead holds out her pinky. 

Toni takes a deep breath, completely touched by the heartwarming gesture. She wraps her pinky around the milky one, a smile taking over her features. 

Cheryl’s heart rams against her rib cage as she sees the pink haired girl’s face lean closer towards her. Toni never got to give her the third kiss. Her eyes flutter shut savoring the feeling of Toni’s lips against her cheek. Even a few beats after the kiss the redhead can’t seem to open her eyes,  _ never _ wanting the moment to end. 

Although, when she does blink her eyes open Toni’s face is an inch away from hers, nose to nose, eyes down casted on her lips before disappearing behind her brown eyelids. The only sound in the room was the blaring heater along the trailer wall. Cheryl swallows thickly, eyes roaming around the room in panic mode as thoughts fill her head. 

_ What if she’s a bad kisser? _

_ Toni’s had tons of experience. How can she compare? _

_ What if they bump heads? Or their teeth clash? _

_ What if throws up with nerves into the girl’s mouth? _

Cheryl jolts from the bed trying to steady out her breathing. She opens her eyes to find Toni confused with her eyebrows squished together causing wrinkled lines on her forehead.

“I’m sorry,” the pink haired girl closes her eyes placing her head in her hands in embarrassment, “I should have asked.”

“No...no,” the redhead whines tapping on her thigh. “I-I...w-want to kiss you. I just don’t know...how,” she admits letting out an annoyed breath. 

“I can teach you, you know, if you want,” Toni offers straightening out her back on the bed as she pulls the camera off from around her neck setting it on her nightstand beside her.

Cheryl shudders at the idea of herself locking lips with someone for the first time and that  _ someone _ happens to be her crush. 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Toni smiles encouragingly after a beat. “If you don’t want to right now...t-that’s okay, I understand. I’m not trying to peer pressure you into kissing me or anything like that,” the pink haired girl stutters rubbing the back of her neck, a hint of unease radiating off her.

The redhead shakes her head at herself. This is her chance to kiss Toni Topaz, the girl she has been crushing on since the first day of school. She won’t let this opportunity run out the door so she strides onto the bed on shaky legs. Her heart beating so fast she can’t catch her breath, she could try to calm her racing heart, but she knows it’ll be absolutely pointless.

Cheryl sits with her legs crossed mirroring the teen across from her, not paying any mind to the fact she’s in a skirt. 

“It’s not any kind of rocket science,” Toni informs the girl quietly, the beauty marks above her lips curving upwards as the corners of her mouth rise in a smile. “Just,” she whispers, upper body leaning into the space directly in front of the redhead, “lean into me.” 

Her senses are suddenly bombarded with the familiar smell of lavender and a new scent that smells like  _ cherry blossoms. _ Cheryl’s body tenses, her nerves getting the better of her.

The redhead’s breath hitches as the pink haired girl reaches out to rest her hand gently on the girl’s milky cheek. Despite the butterflies filling up her chest Cheryl feels the overwhelming need to get closer to her crush so she does by leaning into her touch. The two deeply stare at each other as their breath mingles between them, lips  _ buzzing _ with anticipation.

Cheryl watched as the smaller girl’s big brown orbs flicker from her eyes to her lips. Before she knows it Toni presses her lips so gently, but also so quickly to hers that Cheryl is only positive that their lips touched because of the tingling sensation left upon her lips.

“That was a peck, a simple touch of the lips,” Toni explains momentarily twirling one of the redhead’s curly tendrils around her finger. 

“Can w-we try it again,” Cheryl mumbles shyly, barely able to keep eye contact under this much of an intense and intimate gaze.

Toni nods not wasting a second as she leans forward, closing the distance between them once more. This time the redhead makes sure she’s ready for it, eyes closed, lips puckered out a bit further. She feels that kiss more than the first, her face growing hot. 

“Do you want to go further?”

The redhead nods unsure of what ‘further’ even means, but if her crush is involved she’s down for anything. In her lap she taps lightly on the side of her calf, her heart is pounding in her chest, ringing in her ears so she can’t think properly. 

“You can touch me if you want,” Toni assures the girl stopping her from continuing the rhythm against her leg, reaching down with her free hand to interlock their fingers. Cheryl blinks a few times in disbelief as she uneasily pushes her glasses up her nose. “You ready?”

“Y-yes,” the redhead stutters out trying her best to stop trembling. Toni begins to caress her thumb, shredding away some of her nerves. 

The pink haired girl closes the distance between them again, but this time her lips remain on hers a few beats longer while also adding a newfound pressure, pressing their lips together a little harder. 

After the kiss the two teens eyes flutter open, both biting their lip shyly. “Wanna keep going?” Toni whispers running her tongue over her lips. Squeezing her fingers in hers the redhead nods, the pink haired girl then says “now, part your lips.” Cheryl does as she’s told widely separating her top lip from her bottom one. “That’s a little too big Cher,” Toni chuckles igniting a heavy blush onto the redhead’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” the taller girl slams her eyes shut hoping to get rid the embarrassment filling the room. 

“It’s okay,” the pink haired girl smiles encouragingly, bringing their clasped hands to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to the redhead’s knuckles. “Just follow my lead,” she instructs, breath ghosting over Cheryl’s lips as she rests her forehead against hers staring at the redhead’s parted mouth. “ _ God,  _ your lips are fucking  ** _perfect_ ** ,” Toni whispers to herself. 

The redhead’s eyes soften awestruck, tears unconsciously rising to the surface. Her eyelids flutter closed, a single tear rolling down her face as Toni’s lips capture hers in a  _ soft  _ and _ warm  _ embrace. As their lips mold together Cheryl’s head gets foggy, feeling as if she’s about to float off the bed and up into the clouds so the redhead reaches up to grasp onto the middle of the smaller girl’s arm as if she’s an anchor that’ll keep her grounded. 

Toni tenderly strokes Cheryl’s cheek as her  _ soft pillowy  _ lips move against hers with more fervor, making the redhead whimper at the unfamiliar but  _ captivating  _ feeling _ .  _ As her fingers tremble on top of the pink haired girl’s arm she feels goosebumps rise upon the girl’s skin beneath her fingertips.

Soon they pull away when they need air, panting quietly into the others mouth. A face eating grin forms onto each of their faces as they both bite their lip unsure of what to say. 

_ “Thank you, _ ” the redhead flusteredly mutters with flushed cheeks after Toni sneaks in another quick peck. 

***


	10. take my hands now, you are the cause of my euphoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy all!! i wanted to say that i meant this to be 3k but i kept adding shit and more shit 😭 the next chapter will be 3k hopefully. also i’m not in the bts army, i just enjoy a few songs haha go read my shit

Cheryl is sitting on her living room couch completely ignoring the movie blasting from the speakers and across the big screen. She’s openly staring at the pink haired girl sitting right beside her, but in certain ways they couldn’t be further apart. Toni hasn’t been as affectionate or playful like she usually is towards the redhead since the day they spent together in the trailer. She glances over the pink haired girl’s body to see her cousin and her boyfriend cuddled up inside a blanket. Cheryl doesn’t blame them because it’s extremely cold today and she would want to be close like that with her significant other, immensely encased in them to contain warmth. But the girl has hardly looked at her since she walked through the door two hours ago. 

As Toni continues snacking on her popcorn pretending to be engrossed in the film, Cheryl can’t control her undoubtedly pout of frustration because her crush still has yet to acknowledge their kissing moment a few days ago. They haven’t even texted each other about it. The redhead tried to bring it up several times, but she wasn’t confident in any way she attempted to phrase it so she deleted it and decided to let the pink haired girl bring it up.

_ Never happened. _

She knows that the girl doesn’t participate in emotionally driven relationships or open herself up to others on account of her mother’s abuse. However, that’s extremely puzzling to her, throwing the redhead in loops trying to make sense of their relationship now, considering that Toni  _ has _ opened up to her. She’s shown her all the burn marks strewn down her wrist, even requested she touch upon the singed skin. She has trusted her enough to confide in her about intimate thoughts and past struggles that she keeps private. Her beanie wearing neighbor doesn’t even know the truth behind the smaller girl’s scars. 

_ Maybe it’s just a ‘friend’ thing? _

_ But Jughead is her friend too and he isn’t knowledgeable in all things Toni Topaz. _

_ Maybe it’s because she’s a girl. _

** _“I’m more into girls anyways.”_ **

_ However they’re just friends. _

_ They aren’t dating, so that's why Toni feels comfortable enough to let Cheryl in? _

_ But she kissed her. _

_ Friends don’t kiss friends, right? _

As thought after thought fill her head one speculation catches her attention. 

What if Toni and her are having a physical relationship right now as we speak and the girl didn’t tell her because it’s a **_physical_** relationship? No talking is involved. 

The kissing session must have sparked it!

Cheryl breathes out tensely knowing she’s most definitely going to have to initiate the first act of their physical relationship. She’s not entirely sure of all the rules yet, but touching is a given so she’s going to try that. She turns her head to the tv screen, not paying any mind to it, hesitantly scooting more onto the other girl’s cushion, slowly leaning on her side so her head can rest on the pink haired girl’s shoulder. 

“Cher, do you mind if you scoot over a little, it’s kinda hot in here,” Toni swallows thickly, slightly veering away from the redhead.

Cheryl’s brows screw up in confusion, visibly able to see the goosebumps prickled on the girl’s thighs. Nevertheless, she just nods disappointed scooting over back over onto her own cushion not wanting to overstep or make her friend uncomfortable. Why is Toni acting this way? Maybe she should try something more  _ mellow _ that they’ve done countless times before?

So once again she attempts to get closer to Toni, her heart beating dreadfully faster than before trembling at the thought of rejection. A shiver runs down her spine as she reaches for the girl’s caramel hand that’s sitting lazily on the cushion. When Toni swiftly moves her hand into her lap avoiding contact the redhead huffs out loud in defeat. 

Is there something wrong with her?

Cheryl bites hard down on her quivering lip, shoving the tears back as she blinks furiously, wrapping her arms securely around herself. She didn’t know Toni Topaz could make her heart feel like this.

_ Hurt. _

“Are you okay?” Betty asks releasing herself from her boyfriend bubble so she can look up past Toni to find her troubled best friend.

“The sn-snacks,” the redhead swallows thinking up on the spot, “w-we’re running low. Can you help me bring some more down from the kitchen?”

Betty isn’t aware that leaving the room to get extra snacks is an excuse to talk about the pink haired girl, but she gets up willingly anyways, blowing Jughead a kiss on the way out. 

When the two cousins get out of earshot of the two teens residing on the couch Cheryl blurts out, “do I smell bad?” Lifting her arms up, smelling her own body before thrusting her armpits towards the blonde walking beside her. 

Betty twists her face up like she had gotten a whiff of something rotten, causing the redhead to gasp aloud with eyes widened in horror. Cheryl stares mortified contemplating bolting up the stairs in humiliation until the blonde bursts out laughing, “I was just kidding.”

The redhead narrows her eyes in annoyance, shoving the girl weakly. Her cousin never takes her seriously in her time of need. “This isn’t funny, Betts. I’m having a crisis right now and I need to talk to you before I have a breakdown. But, first does my breath stink?” 

The blonde leans closer to her friends open mouth, wafting the minty aroma. “Nope. It’s the freshest I’ve ever smelt it.”

“As it should be. You know hygiene is important to me, but I may have w-went overboard w-with the mints earlier.”

“Oooh, you must have been expecting some super hot make out session with Toni, huh?” Betty smirks bumping into the girl’s shoulder. “You two can go upstairs, Jug and I won’t mind.”

“That’s not the problem, Toni w-would probably mind,” Cheryl whines throwing her head back, stepping over the threshold into the kitchen. “She’s being so cold towards me and I don’t know wh-what I did or wh-what to do to fix this mess.”

“I don’t understand why. You guys kissed a few days ago,” Betty starts walking into the pantry. “Wait were things awkward after the kiss?”

“No, not at all. The day after w-was like how it normally is,” Cheryl shrugs grabbing the sour patch kids boxes off a shelf. 

“Why is she acting different all the sudden?” Betty asks snagging random candy boxes. 

“I think that it could be because w-we’re in a physical relationship now,” the redhead’s insane theory slips out of her mouth without thinking. 

“Physical relationship?” Betty gawks freezing in place. 

“Y-yeah, Toni said that she’s never been in an actual relationship on an emotional level,” Cheryl explains walking out of the panty leaving her friend stunned in place. “It’s not that big of a deal,” she murmurs cringing at the words leaving her mouth. The idea sounds completely ludicrous out loud.

“I don’t think you understand, Cheryl.” Betty follows her out, still completely in shock. 

“I understand plenty,” the redhead argues, rolling her eyes in frustration regretting saying anything at all.. 

“Okay then missy,” the blonde stops in front of her cousin, “tell me what this physical relationship entails.”

“Holding hands, cuddling, and kissing, hopefully a  _ lot _ of kissing,” the redhead bites down a smile at that last part, magically being teleported to that special moment, lips tingling.

“What about the sex? Are you guys having sex?”

“N-no. Of course not,” Cheryl’s face falls as she falters over her words, turning red like a tomato. “I’m certainly not ready f-for that.”

“I think when Toni said she had physical relationships she meant more of…” Betty tilts her head side to side determining the right way to phrase what she’s about to say. “More of a sexual relationship, a no strings attached type of deal.”

“I-I’m not sure if I c-can do that,” the redhead feels the panic swirl in her chest, heart beating roughly against her rib cage.

“Did Toni verbally say that you guys were in a physical relationship?” Betty raises an eyebrow curiously, presuming that the redhead made an assumption like she normally does.

“No,” the redhead dips her head in shame. “I just assumed because she’s acting closed off towards me,” Cheryl sighs hugging the small boxes to her chest. 

The blonde face drops at her cousin’s distress. She plops the boxes down on the counter so she can wrap her arms around the moping teen. “You should talk to her in private so you can figure out why she’s acting the way she is.”

The redhead just nods in her cousin’s neck before pulling away with the boxes still in her arms. As the two walk back to the living room, they start to hear the movie sounding from the speakers as they get closer. “I don’t want to hurt her,” they overhear Toni’s voice from outside the living room.

The best friends stop in their tracks, Betty wide eyed and Cheryl automatically clouding her judgment with the worst, her heart cracking in her chest as the boxes tumble out of her arms. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” the blonde assures the redhead already bending down to pick up the candy. After all the candy is gathered up and back in Cheryl’s arms she walks around the corner with jelly-filled legs, masking on a brave face. She doesn’t want Toni to know that they heard what she had said. 

“Toni, can I have a w-word with you?” The redhead chokes out after placing the candy on the table.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Toni clears her throat. 

Cheryl turns around on her heels leading the way out of the room with the pink haired girl trailing a few too many steps behind her like she’s carrying some disease. She pulls at her sleeves of her sweater nervously as they begin to approach the kitchen. Can she actually do this? Confront her crush?

Hearing Toni heavily exhale behind her causes her heartbeat to rapidly speed up. The redhead bites down on lip as she racks her brain for the perfect sentence so she doesn’t have to spend time awkwardly tumbling over words trying to explain herself. 

Soon they’re in the kitchen, Toni opts for standing across from her leaning up against the counter patiently waiting for Cheryl to say what she needed to. 

She swallows anxiously. Failing to gaze into those big brown eyes, Cheryl instead decides on watching the girl’s twiddling caramel fingers. Is she nervous too?

“I-I,” the redhead stutters shyly glancing up into Toni’s eyes, “I w-wanted to know wh-what you’re doing for Thanksgiving.” Cheryl scolds herself for diverting from the route she intended on. She’s too focused on the negative what-ifs, that the small possibilities surrounding hope are squashed down into nothingness. She won’t stand for her heart to shatter, not right now. 

“Uh, my dad and I will probably just eat out at Pops,” the smaller girl shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“You and your dad could have dinner w-with my family,” Cheryl offers before quickly throwing in, “if you want,” right after. The redhead sees the pink haired girl’s eyes switch to shining admiration. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Toni says gently hugging her arms around herself. 

“You w-won’t be. Ever since I can remember it has always been a Blossom and Cooper family tradition, but after the accident the dinner table hasn’t been as loaded w-with w-whimsical laughter or all the light hearted banter like it used to be. And I think w-with you and your dad there it’ll be more,” Cheryl rushes out stopping shortly upon finding the most appropriate word to use, “... _ enjoyable  _ I guess.”

“Are the Coopers still attending? I know things are rough for them right now,” Toni questions biting her lip in anticipation. 

“Yes, w-well Aunt Alice, Polly, and Betty w-will be present but Uncle Hal isn’t coming,” the redhead sighs starting a slow rhythm on her thigh. 

“That’s so saddening, makes me wonder if there even is a full happy-go-lucky family actually out there somewhere,” Toni shakes her head letting a bit of grief overcome her. “My dad and I haven’t had a proper Thanksgiving meal since I was a kid... but I’m  _ truly _ grateful and thrilled that you invited me, Cher. I’m down to come, I’ll ask my dad what he thinks when I get home.” 

“Okay,” the redhead tries her best to smile. Blinking back tears of both frustration at not being able to approach the conflict she’s having with Toni, and sorrow at the girl’s statement about  _ full _ happy families. 

This year marks the calendar as the ninth year of Thanksgivings spent without her twin brother and her parents. She should be used to this by now, but it honestly never gets easier. Especially when the seats they used to occupy are empty, taunting the family sitting in the chairs at the corner of the table. 

She yearns for her father leading the prayer, then softly kissing her hand after like it’s tradition. Nana Rose being the first to cut into the turkey as she tells everyone a story from her youth, leaving everyone on the edge of their seat. Her mother gossiping about something the girl was too young and naive to understand with her Aunt Alice. Jason eating like a pig, getting food all over his face and the red tablecloth, staining it. Uncle Hal fussing at Betty to put her book away, but she always hid it under the table so she could finish the rest of the chapter. Cheryl  _ never _ told on her cousin. 

They all loved each other fiercely and deeply. 

** _God, she misses them._ **

A sob unsuspectedly escapes her lips. She rushes to cover her mouth to stop another from flying from escaping. Her chest feels heavy, overwhelming her with longing and so much emotion she thought she would be strong enough to handle by now. As her chest heaves, tears falling freely down her cheeks, she feels hands grab her waist. 

“Cher, it’s okay to miss them,” Toni’s voice tries to soothe her, pulling the redhead into her arms. The pink haired girl holds the back of Cheryl’s head with one hand and supports the girl’s body with her other arm around her waist. 

The redhead squeezes her eyes shut willing herself to calm down. She wasn’t expecting to have a breakdown, she was supposed to be talking to Toni about the kiss and their relationship with each other. 

Toni begins to gently rock the girl in her arms and oddly enough that calms her down. Her heartbeat slows, her chest starts contains a constant steady rhythm, and the tears stop flowing. “I understand that this family holiday might be a difficult time for you, but just know that I’m here for you,” Toni pulls away from Cheryl to look into her eyes. “If me showing up will make you enjoy the day even just a tiny smidge better then I will be there. And I definitely will bring my goofy dad. He’ll make everything increasingly interesting, I’m sure.”

That last part puts a smile on the redhead’s face. Toni wraps her arms around Cheryl again squeezing her tight before letting her go and stepping away. The redhead picks her glasses up from one of the corners so she can use her other hand to wipe away the tear streaks under her eyes.

“Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

The redhead mumbles a “no,” unable to bring herself to ask about their relationship. Toni doesn’t fancy emotional relationships which is what the redhead needs in a significant other. She also knows that she’s uncomfortable with the thought of having a sexual relationship with the girl considering she’s beyond inexperienced. But Toni  _ is _ a great friend and she’s okay with her being just that, because the pink haired girl still maintains a role in her life. 

And she’s fine with just that.

***

Cheryl bites down anxiously on her lip as she stands by the window awaiting Anthony and Toni’s arrival, tagging along with them will be her friends from her hometown, Sweet Pea, his father, and Fangs. She feels crushing pressure at the moment. When Toni had told her last night that people she’s grown up with that she considers as family were surprising her and her father by traveling down from Nevada to spend the holiday with them, her heart dropped down to her feet. 

There’s no question in her that Toni’s extended family will have to like her for the two teens to remain friends. It’s exactly how she felt about meeting Anthony for the first time, but he seemed to not dislike her. She  _ can _ do this. She  _ has  _ to make a good impression.

“Cheryl dear, are Toni and her family on their way?” Aunt Alice asks placing her traditional pumpkin pie on the table amongst the large Thanksgiving spread. 

“Yes ma’am,” the redhead sighs drawing herself from the window dropping the red drapes back in place. 

“Why are you so on edge?” Alice questions eyebrows knitting together in concern. 

“It’s Antionette,” Nana Rose wheels herself into the room with the savory sour cream and chive drop biscuits securely in her lap. “Cheryl fancies the pink haired child,” Cheryl’s grandmother boasts like it’s obvious. 

“Ah, yes,” the older blonde woman smiles. “Betty has told me about the lingering looks, the palpable tension between you two, and how she wants to rip her own hair out because you guys are making everything more complicated than it needs to be,” Alice shakes her head eyebrows raised expecting the redhead to turn red, but she’s surprised when she doesn’t considering her niece usually gets flustered talking about relationships and being in love.

“Alright, I do like her. I like Toni a lot, but after w-we kissed-” the redhead starts getting cut off by her aunt’s high pitched squeal. 

“YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?” 

Cheryl’s eyes grow wide, flushing red at her aunt’s outburst, wanting to sink through the floorboards and flee when Polly and Betty rush into the room with grins the size of Texas plastered on their faces. 

“You had your first kiss?” Polly gushes awestruck wrapping her arms around her cousin eagerly. “They’re growing up on us,” she mock cries, wiping away a fake tear. 

With all the attention on her she grows a darker shade, pushing up her glasses while her face feels extremely heated. 

“I gander that Topaz girl is a magnificent kisser considering you’re redder than the hair on your head,” Nana Rose chuckles through an amused smile.

“Nana Rose!” Cheryl gasps jaw dropping completely, hurriedly glancing over her shoulder to look through the window to see if Toni has arrived. A relieved breath escapes upon seeing that the only car in the driveway belongs to the Coopers, but when she turns back to her inquisitive family she wishes there was an excuse for this conversation to end. 

“So is she your girlfriend now?” Alice asks curiously as she places all the plates in front of the chairs people will soon occupy. 

“No, w-we’re still just friends. I’ve come to terms w-with it,” Cheryl shrugs, deciding to spread out all the silverware not wanting to stand there uncomfortably while her family stares at her talking animatedly about her love life. 

“She’s come to terms with it because she chickened out on asking Toni what their relationship status is,” Betty exhales an annoyed breath. Cheryl scolds her cousin for disclosing that information, fueling more to this unnecessary discussion.

“Why doesn’t this girl just ask you out? The way Betty describes her makes her seem like she’s completely into you. Isn’t she a badass biker with pink hair? That’s what I don’t understand, why hasn’t  _ she _ taken the plunge,” Polly adds, folding napkins to place across the long table. 

She’s wondered about that herself countless times. So Cheryl isn’t sure what to say to that. She’s been through every possibility and every theory she could muster up about her crush. The redhead is left empty handed with no true explanation or reasoning, because she has no idea what’s going on in Toni’s head. She’s too scared to even ask.

“Have you ever thought that maybe she’s just as scared as you are?” Alice offers with a shrug. “Just because she’s tough and has pink hair doesn’t mean she’s ultimately fearless. Everyone is scared of something.” 

She  _ hasn’t  _ thought up that option. 

The cogs start to revolve in her head. Could her aunt be right? Cheryl doesn’t have any more time to ponder on that statement when the doorbell blares throughout the house. Her eyes widen as her heart starts to pound. 

“Don’t forget to breathe,” the eldest blonde jokes as she leaves to answer the door. Polly pats the redhead’s back, reaching over swatting at the book in her sister’s hands. 

“Will Antionette be sitting beside you, dear?” Nana Rose questions, eyes running over the table covered with steaming meals and delicious desserts.

Cheryl shrugs, “if she wants.”

The sound of several footsteps fill their ears as Alice leads them towards the dining room. Cheryl can already hear a familiar man’s chuckle.  _ Anthony.  _

Mentally preparing herself on what she’s going to say and how she’s going to introduce herself to the people Toni calls her family, tapping a rhythm on the back of her thigh. 

Her tapping rhythm increases as her eyes land on Toni who’s smiling brightly under her father’s arm. When her eyes travel on Anthony mirroring his daughter’s smile some nerves leave her body. But the nerves return as Cheryl’s eyes blink up in shock as she catches sight of the two extremely tall men towering over Toni, her dad, and the tan boy slightly hidden behind them. 

Betty, Nana Rose, and Polly stroll over to them instantly as the group of people journey further into the dining room while the redhead is anxiously standing in place behind the table. 

“So here we have my daughters, Polly and Betty,” Alice announces to the family as they all shake hands, Toni and Anthony pulling a the ponytail blonde into an embrace. “This is my mother, Rose Blossom. And my niece, Cheryl,” the older blonde’s smile falters when she discovers the redhead isn’t standing near them. Her head whips around finding the girl immediately. She calmly waves the girl over, “come on over dear.” 

“We don’t bite,” an unfamiliar deep voice jokes, drawing chuckles from the bunch.

The redhead breathes out nervously, her heart pounding against her ribs, quickly strolling over to the large group of people standing in the corner of the dining room. 

“Hi,” Cheryl smiles shying shaking hands with one of the boys she’s only seen in photos. 

“Sweet Pea,” one of the taller ones smiles, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, black hair falling into his eyes as he looks down at her. His navy-blue sweater makes his eyes shine, giving off a warm homey vibe making the redhead’s smile widen. 

Her eyes shift onto the man beside Sweet Pea. A man slightly taller and older, but insanely resembles the boy in front of her. However, his eyes are more intimidating than warm and welcoming. “Jax, Sweets my boy along with this one,” the man nods placing a hand on the shoulder of the smaller boy slightly hidden behind him. 

A shorter boy with an olive complexion steps out in front of the older man extending his hand, “Fangs Fogarty,” he toothily smiles. She shakes his cold hand smiling back at him.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Cheryl looks over the three guys once more. She brings her attention to Anthony and she isn’t sure how to greet him, because she’s already met him. Awkwardly jutting her hand out between them without thinking much about it.

She’s taken by surprise when the man envelopes her into a warm hug. “We’re on hugging terms now, Red,” he says in her ear before pulling away. 

With red cheeks and a smile glued to her lips she looks down at Toni who’s already staring at her. Cheryl’s unsure how to greet the pink haired girl considering how she didn’t want to be bothered by her the other day. She’s taken by surprise when the girl steps towards her, wrapping her arms around the middle of the redhead’s back like they haven’t seen each other in years even though they saw each other two days ago. But the  _ need _ to be closer is intangible. The pink haired girl doesn’t mumble anything in her ear, just keeps the girl close holding onto her tight with such fervor that the redhead’s cheeks burn brighter, warmth building within her chest. Is this her apology for acting the way she was two days ago?

“Any day now,” a voice sounds that Cheryl believes belongs to Sweet Pea. Toni pulls away slightly looking over her shoulder then spitefully locking her arms around the redhead yet again pulling her even closer. 

The room erupts in chuckles at the smaller girl’s antics meanwhile the redhead is panicking inside at being so close to her crush, lavender surrounding her making her lightheaded. Toni’s scent  _ intoxicating. _

Reluctantly, they have to pull apart and find their seats with their families. Cheryl knows that she said she’s alright with remaining just friends with Toni, but she can’t fight the disappointed feeling when Toni opts to sit beside Polly on the opposite side of the table. 

“We usually do a prayer. Is that alright with you all?” Nana Rose asks from the head of the table.

“That’s fine by us,” Jax urges on with a polite smile.

Nana Rose smiles at the man before gently ordering, “everyone join hands.” 

Cheryl reaches over to grab her grandmother’s hand, turning her shoulders slightly so she’s able to hold onto her ponytailed cousin’s hand. She watches as Toni accepts Polly’s hand with a welcoming smile while her dad holds their clasped hands against his chest. Tears spring to the redhead’s eyes at the sight, her own father’s memory fresh on her mind. Nana Rose squeezes her hand tight drawing her granddaughter’s attention, eyes apologetic and understanding. 

“Eyes closed, heads bowed,” the eldest begins. They all do as they’re told as they prayer commences. “O Gracious God, we give you thanks for your overflowing generosity to us. Thank you for the blessings of the food we eat and especially this feast today. Thank you for our home and family and friends, especially for those gathered here.” 

As the prayer comes to an end the curiosity in Cheryl overtakes her as she peeks open her eyes to peer at the new family joining them today. Smiling upon witnessing Toni, Anthony, and Jax hands bound in another, eyes closed, head bowed soaking in every word. She’s submerged in warmth when the pink haired girl eyes open instantly finding her own. The joy along with gratitude radiating in those chocolate orbs is intensely profound resulting in the redhead shyly giving the girl across the table a nod of acknowledgement before shutting her eyes once more.

“Thank you for our health, our work, and our play,” Nana Rose concludes smiling brightly at everyone seated at the dinner table. “Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone recites back before opening their eyes.

“You guys can just grab whatever you want,” Alice assures the newcomers. “If there’s anything out of reach don’t be afraid to ask. Oh and for the adults we have bottles of wine sitting on top of the counter. Would you like some?”

“Hell yeah,” Jax smirks watching Alice walk into the kitchen. 

***

The Blossom home on Thanksgiving day was extremely more delightful than it normally is with its new guests attending; a magnificent dinner filled with joyous laughter, devouring of scrumptious cuisine, and willingly connecting with the newfound family from Nevada. 

After everyone had filled their stomachs and dirty dishes were set aside in the kitchen sink they all had rushed outside with their coats on into the frosty air at request of Fangs, who said he hadn't seen that much snow in his entire life.

On the large snowy front yard of Thistlehouse, they start off with a snowball fight with Nana Rose, bundled up in blankets, as the referee watching in her wheelchair from the doorway. Considering that Cheryl isn’t coordinated at all, she was out there taking hit blow by blow by the cold white balls until Toni switched sides leaving her family, evening out the teams. Four to four. 

A few more minutes into the game, the redhead out of the corner of her eye notices that the pink haired girl’s hands are red, taking into account that she’s not wearing any gloves. None of the men across from them are seen sporting the material either. However, Cheryl’s not that surprised because of where the family is from. 

Not being able to watch Toni ball her fists and shake her possibly frozen hands anymore Cheryl grabs ahold of the girl’s caramel toned hands raising them to her mouth, huffing hot air into her red palms. She remembered her dad doing the exact same thing to her mom, helping keep her warm, when she had forgotten to wear her own gloves outside after putting all her attention on properly dressing her children. 

As Cheryl attempts to thaw the girl’s hands beneath her gloved ones she looks over their hands to find the girl staring up at her in both shock and admiration. Her chest overflows with butterflies threatening to burst out of her. Cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink as she continues blowing air into the smaller girl’s hands. 

“Th-thank y-you,” Toni weakly stumbles over her words. A snowball then collides into her back pushing her closer towards the redhead. “I-I was actually meaning to talk to you. Is there somewhere private we can go to get out of their line of fire?”

Cheryl decides to lead her towards her mother’s dead garden covered in snow, dodging the snowballs as best as she can so they can be alone for a moment. The two walk in silence, the pink haired girl slowly trailing behind her as they near the white gazebo, the redhead’s heart hammering in her chest. 

“So wh-what did you w-want to talk to me about?” Cheryl asks curiously tapping on her thigh, taking a peek back at their families snowball fight as they go up the small snow-covered steps. Her eyebrows knit together worrisome, a frown gracing her features as she takes in the way Toni is slowly swaying, she  _ never  _ sways. 

The smaller girl eventually stops herself looking up at the ceiling of the gazebo letting out an uncharacteristically frustrated breath. Cheryl doesn’t have a clue on what to say or do because she’s never seen the girl act like this. 

“Toni, are you alright?”

The girl then looks back down into the girl’s eyes across from her. Shoving her hands in her pocket, shoulders slumping, face fallen, brows guiltily hung low. 

“Toni, if this is about the food, I'm sorry that it w-wasn’t to your liking-” Cheryl immediately blurts out alarmed, fearing that the pink haired girl didn’t favor the way her family had prepared the Thanksgiving dinner, not being able to recall if the smaller girl had stated if she enjoyed her meal or not.

A smile spreads on Toni’s face as she chuckles at the worry lines forming on Cheryl’s forehead. 

“It’s not about the food?”

“No. The food was phenomenal,” Toni assures the girl rubbing her belly for effect. “I’m going to be full for the next few days.”

“Then w-why are you acting strange?” 

At that the smaller girl swallows deeply looking down at her wet boots, “I don’t know why this is so hard for me to say,” she mumbles bitterly to herself. 

Cheryl patiently waits, chest tightening as she anticipates the worst.

_ Toni doesn’t want to be friends anymore? _

_ She’s moving somewhere far away? _

_ She regrets kissing- _

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you,” Toni starts stealing the redhead away from her inner thoughts. 

“O-oh that’s o-okay,” Cheryl stutters in disbelief. She wasn’t expecting that at all. 

“No, it’s not okay,” Toni breathes out, her breath visibly leaving her mingling in the air. “I pretended that the kiss didn’t happen because I was terrified. I should have told you how I felt.” 

The taller girl nods encouraging the girl to explain further, not understanding where this was going. 

“I like you,” Toni admits quietly barely above a whisper, however while lacking in volume she makes up for it by gazing into her eyes full of fondness, stepping closer to her. “ _ I like you a lot Cheryl Blossom. _ ”

The redhead is taken aback at first before her eyes soften, goosebumps littering her skin, eyes starting to water. “You  _ like _ me?” She whispers doubt tilting the inflection of her voice as she quickly blinks back tears. 

“I do, very much. I have a lot of things that I want to say to you, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to get through it if you respond before I can get it all out. Can you not say anything until I finish?” 

Cheryl nodded quietly offering a small smile of encouragement, loving the way her brown skin contrasts with the white snow around them.

“Ever since I saw you that morning by yourself on the first day of school in the library drawing that broken butterfly, you intrigued me,” Toni confesses pulling one of her hands out from her pocket to interlace her fingers with the glove covered ones, eyes darting around nervously. “I thought I looked forward to Mondays and Thursdays at the movies because Betty and I would always chat when she went to buy her usual. It wasn’t until after you went up to the concession stand for the first time that I realized I enjoyed those two specific days of work because I would get a glimpse of you.” 

Cheryl’s jaw slacks in wonder. She had never thought that this was capable of happening, her crush actually admitting that she feels the exact same way she does. She feels as though she’s about to split in half, right down the middle, while her body feels up to the brim with  _ euphoria _ .

The pink haired girl shifts her weight to distract herself from the blush forming on top of her already red cheeks from the cold air. “At first I thought I was longing for another friend here, but as I got to know you more I started noticing the way you push up your glasses in a nervous habit. How you stick your tongue out the side of your mouth mid-smile when you’re laughing or are overly excited. How your nose wriggles before you sneeze,” Toni expresses biting back a smile nervously, her throat feeling dry. 

A tear rolls down the redhead’s pink cheek, Toni immediately wiping it away as she runs her tongue over her chapped lips. 

“I wanted to believe that we could be just friends, that the feelings that I’m feeling for you were a figment of my imagination, that the butterflies that formed in my stomach when you would smile was my anxiety acting up. I didn’t want to get lost in those feelings I thought I was immune from. But when we kissed it was  _ undeniable _ , I had never felt anything like it before. I can’t even describe it,” Toni exhales, heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out. “I just know that everything about it was  _ sensational. _ ”

Cheryl stares at the girl in awe but also total shock. She could hardly breathe.

_ Sensational? _

_ Toni pays attention to me? _

_ She gets butterflies from the mere rise of my lips? _

The pink haired girl reaches over interlacing her other fingers with Cheryl’s, now holding both of the girl’s hands. “I’m absolutely terrified of the way you make me feel, it’s such a foreign feeling. You make me feel beyond happy, it’s always constant smiles and each second spent with you is savored,” Toni states smiling brightly, big brown orbs shining in sincerity, rubbing the redhead’s gloved hands with her thumb. “And every time I’m expecting to see you I get overwhelmed with these..” she trails off searching her brain for the right word, “...jitters. I think that’s the proper word to use. It takes a lot for my eyes to be drawn away from you and your soft hands and your cute glasses and your fiery red hair and your gigantic smile. I-I just adore you tremendously.”

Cheryl beams widely as if it’s on cue, unashamedly blushing. “I-I don’t know wh-what to say.”

“Say you’ll go on a date with me,” Toni asks sheepishly but also hopeful, biting down on her lip. 

The redhead nods her head furiously, releasing her fingers from their hold on the caramel ones so she can wrap her arms around the back of the pink haired girl neck. As they hold each other for a beat, everything around them begins to fade, only the smell of the crisp winter weather sensible. Toni pulls back slightly, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Cheryl. They stare into the others eyes deeply, adoration gleaming between the two teens.

Instinctively they both begin to lean in, keeping their eyes open until the very last second as their lips connect. Chapped and cold, because of the weather surrounding them, but that doesn’t amount to anything as their mouths move against the other igniting their bodies on fire. Toni’s content hum vibrating against her mouth causes the redhead’s knees to turn to mush. 

At the sound of hoots and hollers the two pull apart heads shooting over to their families jumping up and down excitedly. The two teens faces screw up in embarrassment, Toni rubbing the back of her neck while Cheryl buries her head in her hands. 

“The hot chocolate is ready!” They all heat Nana Rose shout from the front porch. Their families quietly disperse into the house leaving their snowmen and dropping their snowballs. 

Cheryl watched the smaller girl crack a smile. “We should probably go too,” Toni suggests nose completely red. 

“Sure, after you,” the corner of the redhead’s mouth curve up as she gestures towards the steps. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah, go for it,” Toni says after stepping down from the gazebo.

“Peaches… w-why did you say yes to attending harvest w-with her,” Cheryl asks curiously, her lip between her teeth. 

“Uh...I guess I said yes because no one has ever done something that chivalrous and sweet in honor of me before,” the smaller girl shrugs, “the act was very special to me. It didn’t really matter to me  _ who  _ was asking, I just loved the thought of someone going out of their way for me.” 

Cheryl is surprised by that information, because she just assumed that everywhere that Toni went people fawned over her. “I’m honestly stunned at that. You’re  _ Toni Topaz _ ,” the redhead exaggerates making the pink haired girl roll her eyes, a grin rested on her face.

“You make it sound like I’m royalty or something. I'm just a normal human being like you dummy,” Toni chuckles bumping shoulders with the redhead walking beside her, smoothly slipping her fingers in hers. 

Cheryl squeezes the girl’s hand mumbling, “correction; you’re an incredible human being.”

“So are you,  _ Cheryl Blossom _ ,” the pink haired girl smiles brightly lifting their hands to her mouth so she can place a kiss on the girl’s glove covered knuckles. 

“Thank you,” she smiles bashfully until another question forms in her head. “Um...the other day I overheard you and Jughead. You said that you didn’t w-want to hurt me? W-why did you say that?”

Cheryl hears the smaller girl intake a breath. “I was-” she cuts herself off before correcting herself, “I am still scared that I’m going to end up like my mom. Not so much in the addiction area, more of hurting you... I don’t want to hurt you,  _ ever.  _ My mom practically crushed my dad’s heart with her bare hands. She hurt him...  _ so _ severely, he hasn’t been with another woman since,” Toni reveals her voice wavering as she struggles to speak. 

“Toni,” the redhead chokes out feeling her throat close up, stopping the girl in her tracks so they’re face to face. Upon seeing Toni’s eyebrows dipping down in sorrow and a trembling lip caught between her teeth, she urges herself to comfort the girl in return for the various times that Toni has consoled her. She boldly cups the smaller girl’s face in her hands, staring down into her eyes hoping her words will make an impact. “That’s terribly awful wh-what your mom has done to your family, but I believe w-with everything w-within me that you w-won’t become like her. You’re  _ compassionate _ and so  _ caring _ ,” Cheryl assures staring back at her with unshed tears, placing a hand on the girl’s fast paced heartbeat, “your heart is  _ pure.” _


	11. you got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if any of you will catch on to what this chapter could be about considering the title is a tell tale, leave your predictions here i would love to hear them all! 😂

Cheryl stares out of the window, embarrassedly sucking on the corner of her thumb that she somehow effectively managed to prick on a thorn off of the small bouquet of roses Toni had brought to her doorstep an awkward car ride ago. The beginning of their first date has started off a bit rough, but the redhead will stop at nothing to make sure this night is  _ perfect.  _

On arrival, outside the restaurant the pink haired girl has insisted that the redhead wait inside the truck while she swings around to chivalrously open the door for her. The redhead goes numb at the thought of that. She has _never _conjured up in a million years that she’d be here, in this position. Receiving red roses, going on a date with one of the most incredible people she’s ever had a chance to meet, or even someone wanting to hold a door open for _her_.

Cheryl watches, unknowingly holding her breath as the smaller girl twists the keys, turning the car completely off. The mumble of the radio is lost upon their ears along with the roar of the heater, but the jingle of the keys remains alive.

Toni hops out of her father’s truck, pulling her dress down after slamming the door behind her, the sound making the redhead jump in her seat. Cheryl had woken up upset that morning upon discovering that her ears have become extremely sensitive because of her recent lack of sleep. So far, all day she has resulted in squinting her eyes every time loud noises echo in her ears.

Although, she tries her absolute best not to focus on discrepancies of any kind. She’s finally on a date with Toni and she  _ won’t  _ let anything ruin this moment. So she decides to use this short time drinking in the pink haired girl’s appearance as she strolls across the front of the vehicle towards her. 

Cheryl is positive that this is the most concealed Toni has ever been since they met, with her chest hidden behind the fabric of her dress that’s almost touching the top of her knees, a black long sleeve shirt beneath said dress, and lastly her usual fishnets are switched out for a pair of black tights. However, this style is still very much Toni Topaz;  _ black, plaid, and her unmistakable signature combat boots. _

As soon as the door swings open Cheryl makes a move to step out of the truck, but her body is suddenly restricted sending her back against the seat. 

“Cher, your seatbelt is still on,” Toni melodically giggles immediately leaning into the car to help unbuckle the safety strap around her date. 

The redhead ignores the way the lovely scent of lavender creeps up her nostrils, face flushing pink as she’s hit with another wave of embarrassment. “Thank you,” she breathes out failing to look the girl in the eyes, opting for focusing on carefully stepping out of the truck to avoid tripping.

“Take my hand,” the pink haired girl offers holding out her hand waiting patiently for the redhead to accept. Cheryl slips her hand in Toni’s, biting her lip as tingles shoot up her arms and presses uncomfortably into her shoulder blades. When her feet hit the floor the redhead rolls her shoulders back trying to ease the tension. She knew that she was unbelievably nervous, but she didn’t think her body would lock up on her like this. “Cheryl, are you alright?” Toni asks sliding her fingers in between the taller girl’s as she gazes up into her eyes, concern written all over her face. 

“Y-yes, I-I, my shoulders a-are j-just a little sore for some reason,” the redhead winces at the decline in her speech, reaching her free hand around her back as she rolls her shoulders once more. 

“If you’re not feeling great tonight we can always try another night,” Toni offers, giving the girl’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “I truly don’t min-”

“N-no, I w-want to do this w-with you, right now,” Cheryl rushes out shaking out her shoulders one last time. “I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

The redhead, unaware of the large pout sprouting on her face, nods her head quickly not wanting their night to end early, but instantly regrets shaking her head so much after it starts to pound. 

“ _ You’re _ ,” Toni smiles brightly tilting up on her toes slightly, planting a kiss on the redhead’s cheek. “ _ So _ ,” she moves to the other side placing a swift kiss on the opposite cheek. Cheryl’s pain promptly forgotten as she beams though her chuckles, her heart growing three sizes bigger. “ _ Cute _ ,” the pink haired girl finishes softly pecking the redhead’s lips. 

When the smaller girl pulls back grinning from ear to ear Cheryl dreamily blinks down at her unable to form a sentence. 

“Shall we head inside?” 

The redhead shyly nods pushing up her glasses, following Toni’s direction and cringing when the girl closes the car door behind her. Immediately the ringing in her ears has returned and the pounding against her temple is insufferable. She curses herself for tossing and turning so much last night in anticipation, now she’s stuck with how her body deprived of slumber reacts. 

However, she’s not letting her accident ruin her date. So she breathes out once and strolls beside Toni as the journey towards the entrance of one of the fanciest restaurants in town,  _ Gabareé Gourmet _ . Cheryl hasn’t been here in ages, wanting to only keep the remembrance of her loving family fresh on her mind at the mere thought of restaurant, but truthfully a huge part of her is tremendously thrilled to start new memories there with Toni.

The pink haired girl reaches out with her free hand holding the door open for the redhead. Cheryl mumbles her thanks, eyes scanning the inside of the building, smiling when she notices it’s exactly the same as she recalls as a small child. At being fixated on the familiar wallpaper the redhead had somehow forgotten that there was a step that needed to be met to enter the building, sending herself stumbling. She plummets down towards the wooden floors, loud gasps resonating in her ears before arms grasp onto her hips barely saving her from a nasty fall. 

Cheryl’s ears burn in embarrassment, heart beating a mile faster, knees trembling as she tries her best to grasp onto her bearings. The hands around her waist spin her around and that’s when she realizes that her glasses had fallen off her face. The redhead’s temple starts to pound at the endless blurry mess around her. 

“Here,” the pink haired girl sounds as she slides the large frames onto the redhead’s crimson face. Soon pink and brown blob transforms into Toni and Cheryl wants to bolt out of there, the humiliation eating away at her soul. “We’ve gotta stop meeting like this,” the smaller girl smirks attempting to joke, but the redhead just furrows her eyes in confusion wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously. “It’s a joke, Cher.”

“Oh,” Cheryl says quietly gnawing at her lip looking all over the long room they’re in to see if anyone had witnessed that whole scene of her falling to her doom infront of her crush. And of course there is.

However, the man at the podium is acting like he didn’t see the redhead trip, flipping through pages in his reservation booklet. 

“Hey,” Toni whispers, drawing Cheryl’s attention. She grabs ahold of both of the girl’s hands. “It’s totally fine that you tripped, I’ve known that you were clumsy from the get-go and I adore that quirk about you. So don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”

The corners of the taller girl’s lip twitch up at the sincerity in Toni’s eyes. Cheryl nods breathing out a stressed breath. The pink haired girl drops one hand, keeping the other in her grasp loosely as she leads the girl towards the man standing behind the podium.

“Reservation for Toni Topaz?” 

“Yes, for 7:30,” the man smiles politely after peeking down at his book filled to the brim with dates and names. “There will be someone here shortly to lead you to your table.”

And as if on cue an older woman greets them with a smile ready to guide them into the next room full of people chatting to one another and families with small children making a mess on their faces. The restaurant is completely full, people seated at every table and booth making the redhead uneasy. She doesn’t do well in large crowds. Cheryl feels her heartbeat quicken when the eating strangers turn their heads upon the arrival. 

The Blossoms are a well known family in Riverdale because of their maple farms that sell all throughout the the town, their notorious fiery red hair that grows from their scalps, and of course their “tragedy.” 

She prays that no one will bring up her family’s absence that still clings deeply onto her heart. 

Insecurity builds within her as more heads continue to turn, she swallows uncomfortably as her eyes dart from curious eyes to questioning eyes. Cheryl then quickly bows her head to hide her scar, the evidence left from the horrific accident, as they walk past accusing whispers. She bites down on her lip,  _ hard.  _

When she feels a hand place itself on her lower back she looks to her left down at Toni who’s giving her a smile of encouragement. The corners of her lips turn up as she gets lost in the pink haired girl’s gentle brown orbs. Soon they’re at their table before she even realizes it, Toni gesturing for her slide in first. 

Cheryl timidly slides into the booth, running her fingers through her hair once before placing the front strands behind her ears, trying her hardest to block out everyone else around them. Toni slithers into her seat across from her smiling brightly as per usual and that alone eases the redhead’s nerves. 

“Here are your menus,” she smiles placing the two lamenated folders onto the table, “we’ll give you some time to decide what you would like to dine on, we’ll be back whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” both girls say, eyes raking over their menus in their hands. Cheryl swallows as she looks over the prices. She doesn’t remember paying attention to the prices as a kid, her parents let her choose absolutely anything she wanted. At the lowest price for the main dish on the menu being $45.00, Cheryl decides that she’ll pay for her own dinner, not wanting Toni to spend all of her hard earned money on their date. The pink haired girl must have even paid extra for their reservation considering it’s unheard of capturing a table at such short notice. 

“You can order whatever you want, on me.” Toni’s eyes smile over the menu covering most of her face. 

“Are y-you sure? I-I w-wouldn’t w-want to cause more strain on your f-financial status,” Cheryl voices back, her heart plunging down to her stomach as she watches the smaller girl’s face fall. 

“I-I promise you I d-didn’t mean h-how it c-came out TT,” the redhead rushes out immediately feeling guilt overwhelm her. She speedily juts her hand out to reach for Toni’s in apology, but instead she ends up swatting at the glass of water sitting in front of her. Cheryl watches in horror as the glass spills across the table, almost falling into the smaller girl’s lap. Luckily Toni abruptly rushes to her feet, sliding over to dodge the scattering liquid. 

When the glass hits the floor and shatters, every single head turns to their booth.  _ The sound teleports her eight years back, body  _ ** _burning_ ** _ up on the inside but  _ ** _frost_ ** _ growing on her skin on the outside. Screaming through the pain as she crawls towards the wreckage, ignoring the harsh stabbing sensation in her face. Glass puncturing her arms and hands as she uses all of the strength she can muster to get to her family.  _

The redhead’s heart starts to hammer painfully against her rib cage and her instinct is to run somewhere secluded so she can be by herself and calm her racing heart, but a man from the restaurant’s staff is quick with a broom and dustpan cleaning up the mess hastily, wiping up the water and placing a yellow warning sign on the floor, blocking her exit. 

Cheryl looks at Toni to gauge the girl’s reaction. The pink haired girl’s face is unreadable as she uses a napkin from the table to wipe up all the water spilt. “I’m s-sorry,” the redhead says aloud to the man sweeping up the glass and the amazing girl she just offended.

Toni looks up into the redhead’s misty eyes and she sighs before breathing out, “it’s okay Cher.” Although the pink haired girl’s statement doesn’t calm her down, because she can still see the hurt swirling around in those big brown orbs that she’s trying to hide. She knows she royally screwed up.

_ What if this is their last date?  _

_ Toni’s probably so embarrassed and angry at her. _

Cheryl chokes down the bile rising, blinking back tears while she looks around at the people gawking at them. Goosebumps rise on the back of her neck as all types of mumbling begin to flood into her ears, forks eerily scraping plates, sideway glances directed towards her. The sounds gradually get  _ louder _ and  _ louder _ until she can’t take anymore. 

A waitress suddenly comes to their table placing a new glass of water on the table, this time placing it on her left side away from the edge of the table. Cheryl plops back down on her seat downing the glass in seconds resulting in questioning looks from the waitress, the sweeping man, and her date. 

“Would you like another glass of water ma’am?” The young woman asks politely.

“Yes, p-please,” she whispers her chest thrusting up as a hiccup escapes her throat. 

“Have you guys decided on what you would like to order?”

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Toni asks, sitting down when the water has all dried up. 

“Of course,” the woman smiles at Toni reaching over grabbing the wet towel and the redhead’s empty glass, placing both on her large black tray. Cheryl glances over at the floor, not noticing that the sweeping man had disappeared. 

Toni and Cheryl look at each other for a beat in silence, neither sure what to say. 

Toni is the first to speak, “so how’s the weather out there?”

Cheryl’s eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she looks out of the large window across the room at the dark sky. “Um.. w-well,”  _ hiccup, _ “the sun has g-gone down and it looks,”  _ hiccup,  _ “k-kind of b-breezy because of the trees m-moving in the w-wind.” 

“I didn’t mean literally,” Toni smiles brightly, biting down on her lip.

“ _ Oh,”  _ the redhead flushes quietly tapping on her thigh as another hiccup surges through her. She wants to ask the smaller girl if she’s mad at her for her dumb comment but she doesn’t because she knows she can’t handle conflict right now, in this fragile state. 

“You’ve said you’ve been here before. What do you recommend?” Toni asks curiously looking over the menu once more. 

Cheryl swallows before hiccuping again, “the lobster w-with stuffed rigatoni.” 

“That sounds delicious, what’s the best part?”

“Everytime w-we dined here, I w-would get ch-chastised about playing w-with my f-food by my mom... but w-when she w-would look away... my father w-would goofily make a mustache out of his lobster so I-I w-would smile,” the redhead smiles at the fond memory. 

“That’s adorable, Cher,” Toni smiles before beckoning the waitress over quietly ordering the lobster with stuffed rigatoni for the both of them.

***

“You know, I’m still shook about you shaking my hand when I picked you up earlier,” the pink haired girl chuckles trying to coasts some words from the abnormally quieter than usual redhead across from her. 

Cheryl looks up from her food bashfully, reliving that awkward moment where nerves got the best of her. She makes sure to swallow all of the lobster before opening her mouth, “s-sorry about t-that, I w-wasn’t sure h-how to greet you on our f-first date.” 

“So you’re more into traditional first dates? Should I have waited until I drove you home to give you a kiss?” Toni questions, her lips quirking upwards. 

“I-I,” the redhead stutters, her head too foggy to realize that the pink haired girl isn’t being serious and figure out how to conjure up a response.

“Cher, are you sure you’re feeling alright? Your cheeks are flushed,” Toni asks eyebrows dipping in concern, reaching across the table so the back of her hand can get a feel of the girl's forehead. “You’re burning up,” Toni whispers.

“Can w-we j-just finish our d-date,” Cheryl exhales trying to calm her racing heart as the table beside them starts to eye them curiously. 

“If you’re not feeling well I think I should take you home,” the pink haired girl pulls back, gnawing her lip worriedly. 

“If I-I w-wasn’t feelin-” she cuts herself off her head starting to pound, opting for physically instead of verbally conveying that she doesn’t want tonight to end. So she lifts her lobster off her plate up against her face, adding pressure on both ends so it shows off a frown. Cheryl pouts, eyes begging for Toni to not take her home.

The pink haired girl sighs, hoping she won’t regret this later. She picks up her own lobster making herself frown before flipping it up in a smile, not concerned about the juice running down her arm at the moment.

Cheryl giggles quietly before flipping hers over up into a smile. Toni ends up giggling with her, drawing nosy ears and eyes their way. 

The smaller girl is the first one to put the large piece of seafood back on its plate immediately reaching for a napkin. She smiles at the girl across from her receiving a beaming grin right back at her. She then notices something green stuck between the redhead’s teeth. “Cher, you have a little something stuck in your teeth,” Toni says quietly.

Cheryl’s eyes widen like saucers, white heat of embarrassment flooding over her. She swirls her tongue in her mouth, running it along all of her teeth.

“It’s right next to your left big tooth,” Toni says the corners of her lips tilting up. “There, you got it.”

The redhead focuses on just devouring her food, so she can’t embarrass herself in front of her date anymore. She can’t help but feel at ease when Toni does the same. 

After a few minutes the silence is brought to an end, “how's your art project coming along?”

This question is a topic that the taller girl could go on and on about. She loves how art piece has come along and she can’t wait to show Moose and Mrs. Skipper on Monday. Cheryl somehow forgets that she still has food left in her mouth and a tiny ball of it flies out of her mouth when she says, “I-I am so excit-”

Both of their eyes follow that flying wad of food apprehensively, waiting for it to land somewhere. 

Cheryl is mortified, even though the piece of food landed on the very edge of her own plate. Her whole body catches fire when Toni’s eyes meet hers. “E-excuse m-me,” she politely whispers sliding out of her seat, desperately trying to find the nearest bathroom. She swallows the bile rising in her throat at the feeling of wandering eyes on her back. The redhead suddenly makes eye contact with Hermione Lodge, her longtime bully’s mother, causing her heart to clobber against her chest. Hermione’s eyes widen at the sight of her slightly, however she doesn’t say anything as she turns to look back at her husband sitting across from her. 

No Veronica. She swallows a bit of relief, but her heart rate remains ballistic while she journeys to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

When she finally makes her way to the bathroom she pants to herself, hoping she’ll be able to breathe normally in a matter of seconds. Cheryl’s pressing a few fingers to her pounding temple to relieve some of the pressure in her head. She wishes she could stop thinking so much, it’s  _ hurting _ her. 

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice sounds making the redhead jump out of her skin, “I’m surprised to see you here Blossom.”

Cheryl looks through her glasses at the girl who has caused her pain ever since she could remember, breathing raggedly as her mind’s turmoil continues.

_ You need to leave and find Toni. Veronica knows how to get into your head.  _

_ You can take her. Confront her about what she did to you! _

“With Toni Topaz of all people,” she shakes her head in disbelief. “Does she know that the last time you were here was also the same night you  _ murdered _ your own family?” Veronica feigns concern. 

Tears well up in her eyes as the redhead starts to grow angry. “SHUT UP!” Cheryl yells, the vixen raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow in shock, even the redhead is taken aback by her own outburst. 

“I’m only worried for Toni. You shouldn’t ride in the same car as her on the way home. Just don’t want history to repeat itself,” the raven haired girl shrugs walking past the redhead, taking the opportunity to bump into the girl’s shoulder. 

A hot tear falls out of the corner of her eye as Cheryl throws her head back, lip between her teeth stopping herself from screaming out all of her frustrations. 

Why doesn’t she let Veronica get to her so much?

What if this is the last date she’s ever going to have with Toni?

The redhead goes into a panic when she momentarily loses balance. She taps her thigh with trembling hands, whipping out her phone. 

After speed dialing her cousin, she answers on the first ring. “Oh my god, Cheryl, how was your date?” Betty asks the excitement in her voice is palpable.

“I-I n-need you... t-to c-come...pick me...up,” she barely gets out, close to hyperventilating. 

“ _ Fuck, _ I’m on my way. Wait, are you still at the Gabareé?”

“Y-yes,” Cheryl breathes out glancing at herself in the mirror. She gasps at how flushed she looks, her cheeks all the way down to her neck are thoroughly pink. In fear she squeezes her eyes tight in hopes that all of this is just a dream. This  _ can’t  _ be happening.  _ Not _ today.

“Where’s Toni?” Betty asks, in the background the sound of an engine comes alive. “Go to her please.”

“N-no,” the redhead whines wiping at her wet cheeks.

“I know you don’t want her to see you like this, but you need help,” the blonde urges, and Cheryl’s heart aches upon hearing how distressed her best friend sounds. “You know what you need.”

“Ok,” the redhead says simply, walking to the door slowly. She stays on the line with Betty, focusing on her cousins breathing as a distraction while she walks through the strangers staring at her. Nearing the Lodge’s table she’s ensures her eyes stay away from the family. 

Cheryl’s breath hitches when she notices Toni standing outside of their booth walking towards her. 

“Are you on the phone with Betty? Shit, I-I should have taken you home as soon as I knew you weren’t feeling well,” Toni stresses taking ahold of the redhead’s empty hand. The pink haired girl however begins to lead Cheryl towards their table, leaving the redhead puzzled. 

“I’m a few minutes away,” Betty reassures her cousin. 

“When you were in the bathroom I asked for a bucket of ice,” Toni says grabbing the small bucket.

Cheryl stands there both relieved and warm-hearted because she didn’t have to voice what she needed and Toni being a step ahead, worrying about her well being, and remembering what calms the redhead in these terrifying moments. 

But on the other hand she’s completely embarrassed. On a day that was supposed to be magical, she of course has ruined it by having another episode. Even worse, she had one in the presence of all these people. There’s no way Toni will want to be romantically involved with her after all of this. She managed to knock over a glass of water and shatter it, deeply offended her, have a surprise attack of hiccups, and on top of all of that she spit food out of her mouth all in one sitting. 

“Let’s go outside away from all these nosy ass people,” the pink haired girl offers when she sees the taller girl’s eyes searching the room. 

“But-” Cheryl starts barely able to look the girl in the eye. 

“It’s okay Cher, I paid for everything already. Let’s just worry about getting you home.”

The two teens make it out of the restaurant and the redhead lets go of the smaller girl’s hand, shyly reaching over into the bucket, sliding a piece of ice into her mouth. 

“Cher?” Toni calls out confused when she realizes that the redhead isn’t following her towards the parked truck. “The car is this way.”

As soon as she says that Betty pulls up to the curb, hopping out of the driver's seat. She envelopes the redhead in a hug first, “don’t scare me like that.” When she pulls back she studies the girls face and eyes. “You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”

Cheryl sucks on the ice, shaking her head. 

Betty sighs as the redhead walks around her and slips into the passenger seat without a word. “You drive me absolutely insane,” she says under her breath. Her eyes move to Toni standing a few feet away from them. “Thanks, T,” she smiles.

“Is she going to be okay,” the smaller girl asks quietly. 

“You can ask her, you know,” Betty says turning back to her cousin who is oddly looking away from them.

“I don’t think she wants me to,” Toni frowns rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

“That’s probably because she can’t communicate with you the way she wants to, I’m sorry,” the blonde shrugs, pulling the pink haired girl into a hug. 

“I’ll see you Monday at school,” she says tight lipped, trying her best to conceal her disappointment, handing over the bucket of ice to the blonde. 

“Yeah, bye Toni,” Betty says, rushing to the driver's seat, handing over the pail of ice to Cheryl, heart dropping when her best friend  _ erupts _ into sobs at the sight of the bucket.

***


	12. all i wanna be, all i ever want to be is somebody to you

Cheryl warily makes her way up the steps of Riverdale High with her heart stuck bobbing in her throat, self-consciously holding herself, remaining a bit too close to her best friend. It was the first day back after Thanksgiving break; a week and a half after her bullies had pulled that cruel prank resulting in their own suspension along with the harvest dance abruptly coming to an end shortly after. 

Are her peers angry with her? Do they blame her? Are they going to make fun of her when she walks through these doors?

“Cheryl,” Betty draws the redhead’s attention, “if anyone gives you trouble they’ll have me to deal with and also  _ all _ of your other friends. There’s no doubt in my mind that Moose already has his fists set to pummel anyone who steps out of line,” she assures her, bumping her shoulder with a small grin.

That part makes the redhead smile.  _ Her friends. _

She never thought that she’d have people other than Betty that she could earnestly call a confidant who would listen to meaningless rants or accept her for who she is. Or even a companion that defends her and rushes to her rescue in time of need.

Betty, Moose, Jughead, and surprisingly even Kevin had all spent time with her over the break. Taking her out to Pop’s, the Twilight Drive-In for her very first time along with several other movie theater days, and playing random board games together on the carpets of Thistlehouse. 

She unfortunately didn’t see Toni as much as she saw everyone else. The pink haired girl spent most of her time with her family during the break considering Jax and his sons had come down to visit.

The only days she was in Toni’s presence was their group movie hangout where there was weird energy surrounding the two, Thanksgiving day where feelings were brought to light, and of course their date two days ago which ended disastrously. However, the teens did text nonstop during the variation of their break…  _ well _ until their first date, the messaging kinda fizzled out after that. The blame mostly is on Cheryl who is currently still ignoring the girl’s frequent text messages and phone calls.

She knows she’s acting immature. The right thing to do is to have a proper conversation with Toni about that evening but after completely embarrassing herself like that she can’t bring herself to. Their date was  _ awful _ , no comparison to the flawlessly cute ones portrayed in movies. The night didn’t  _ click _ like it should have.

She’s honestly not even sure why the girl is still interested in talking to her, wasn’t Toni embarrassed by her actions? 

“Do you think Toni is going to try to talk to me?” Cheryl asks anxiously, biting her lip as they enter the school building. There happens to be a few eyes on her, but they just glance at her before continuing on with their business. So the redhead can finally relax seemingly no one is out for her blood. 

Somehow she can sense the vibe of the school at the moment. There’s an odd sense of calmness looming about. She concludes that with Peaches, Veronica, and Reggie Mantle suspended, the hallways are quieter, safer.

“Yes, she’s been trying to get a hold of you all yesterday. She even  _ drove _ to Thistlehouse!” Betty stresses, upset at her cousin for ignoring the pink haired girl, successfully putting her smack dab in the middle of this mess. “Toni sounded so upset last night, like on the verge of crying upset,” the blonde admits lowers her voice solemnly.

“Crying?” Cheryl chokes out, eyebrows dipping down in guilt. “I-I didn’t mean to hurt her feelings or anything like that,” the redhead breathes out before starting a sporadic rhythm on her thigh. 

“Well here’s your chance to tell her that,” her cousin says simply, eyes trained on Toni leaning up against Cheryl’s locker, typing away on her phone.

The redhead’s eyes widen, swallowing thickly as she takes small strides towards the pink haired girl next to her locker. When Toni makes eye contact with Cheryl, she can see the girl visibly straighten and slide her phone into her back pocket. Her heart bangs against her chest as she journeys closer to the girl she’s been avoiding. She’s completely unsure how this conversation is going to go, but she prepares herself for the worse.

“Hey,” Toni starts, nervously fumbling her thumbs, her trademark bright smile is uncharacteristically absent. 

“Hi,” the redhead says quietly, shakily opening her locker. The two of them are silent as the taller girl empties out her backpack, hanging it up afterwards.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” 

Cheryl closes her locker to gaze into the girl’s orbs guilt taking over her at the sight of Toni’s misty eyes. “I-” the redhead is cut off by the bell above them signaling that there’s five minutes to get to their first period class.

“I’ll walk you,” the smaller girl sighs, beginning to walk beside the taller girl between all the other students making their way to class.

The redhead’s heart hasn’t stopped hammering in her chest as she thinks about what to say to the girl beside her who’s waiting so patiently. “I-I’m sorry Toni,” she shakes her head blinking back tears, tightly holding her arms around her textbooks pressed against her chest. “You didn’t do anything w-wrong, it’s just...our date w-wasn’t how I pictured it w-would be.”

“I understand that, I feel the same way,” Toni sighs, biting down on her lip.

Cheryl’s heart tumbles down to her stomach at the pink haired girl’s agreement. 

Toni didn’t like their date as well. 

Before they know it they’re at the door to her classroom. “You should start heading to your first period,” the redhead suggests quietly, “I don’t w-want you to be late.”

“Y-yeah, I’ll talk to you later,” Toni mumbles with furrowed brows.

Cheryl feels a piece of her heart break away at the sight of the girl turning her back to her as she strolls down the hall. She’s trying her hardest not to cry as she slowly drags herself into her government class. She takes her seat and for the first time  _ ever _ she’s unable to get lost in the history lesson, Toni Topaz heavy on her mind.

***

Soon, fourth period rolls around. Cheryl has never felt as anxious or glum as she does at this very second. Luckily she notices that she beat Toni to the classroom, taking her seat first. 

She isn’t sure if the smaller girl will even sit with them because the two girls are in a rocky position at the moment. Also considering Peaches is on suspension and won’t be occupying her old table, Toni could possibly sit alone today. Maybe she’ll decide to stay to herself?

“Oh my god, Cheryl, you look ill. What’s wrong?” Moose asks standing from his seat at their table. 

The redhead glances over his shoulder towards the door and after getting a glimpse of hot pink she looks back to the football player, shaking her head to dismiss the conversation because she doesn’t want to start bawling in front of the pink haired girl. 

When Toni walks into the room she decides to put away something rather large into her personal photography drawer, which Cheryl assumes is her major grade project. Promptly taking her seat across from the redhead, the smaller girl searching the redhead’s face for any kind of emotion. She comes up empty handed as the redhead mindlessly stares at her sketchbook. Moose can sense the awkward tension between the two, but he doesn’t question it, already knowing every detail to their “awful” date.

The tardy bell sounds, instantly springing Mrs. Skipper from her seat in front of the classroom enthusiastically. 

“Attention everyone! I’m so ecstatic to return from the break,” the elder blonde claps loudly drawing her students' attention. “I love being a part of this class full of inspiring young adults, however I would like to learn more about you all,” she smiles widely twirling her light blue shall. “So with that being said, you guys have to switch seats for today. Let’s all move forward to fill in only the first two tables so we can feel more connected,” the older woman claps her hands together again giddily. 

The three teens sitting in the back of the classroom gracefully trade seats two tables in front of them. Moose however quickly takes the seat next to another fellow classmate forcing Toni and Cheryl to sit side by side.

“Cheryl, I-” the smaller girl whispers before immediately being cut off by their art teacher.

“I have decided that we’ll be presenting your projects to the class,” Mrs. Skipper announces proudly.

Surprisingly there aren't any typical teen groans or hesitations a surprise presentation would have warranted from an average set of students. However, Cheryl herself does have some reservations speaking in front of a classroom of peers, because of her past experience. But this class has never given her a reason to be fearful of doing so and her friends are here. There’s comfort all around this room, she’s in her favorite place. 

She  _ can _ do this.

“I want everyone here to explain to me and as well as the entire class who the person that’s been your muse these past weeks truly is, what they embody, what makes them them without revealing their name or the piece of art. The person you have drawn or photographed is to remain a mystery until the very end of your presentation,” Mrs. Skipper beams, pulling her stool out from behind her desk so she can sit in the audience with her students. 

Cheryl tries to muddle out her thoughts about the pink haired girl so she can conjure up what she’s going to say about Moose. She doesn’t feel too threatened with this set of teens, but she’s still not the best at public speaking. She hopes she doesn’t freeze.

“According to our alphabetical roll sheet Cheryl Blossom is up first,” the elder blonde beams. 

Everyone's heads turn back to look at her. The redhead uncomfortably clears her throat at the close attention, standing on somewhat shaky legs as she goes to gather her artwork from her drawer behind the teacher’s desk. 

“Dear, go ahead and place it face down on the first table,” Mrs. Skipper instructs. 

Following orders, carefully placing her flat piece of artwork facedown on top of the table swiftly so she’s able to get this presentation over with, “m-may I begin now?” 

The blonde shakes her head dramatically with a smile.

Cheryl’s eyes scan all the other students watching her and the nerves start to rise, however when her eyes lock on Moose’s encouraging smile all the different emotions since she became friends with him rush up to the surface. 

Overwhelmed with so much emotion the truth tumbles from her mouth, “honestly I w-was hesitant at first to even talk to this person that has become my muse.”

Moose’s eyebrows raise in shock which prompts the redhead to continue, “I w-wasn’t sure that they w-would be nice to me considering their high status here at Riverdale, but it turns out they’re one of the sweetest people I have ever encountered. I can tell that they truly care for me and I appreciate that tremendously.”

Cheryl breathes out for a second, “I’m pretty sure everyone knows w-what happened at the harvest dance. I bring this up because during this time my muse had my back. They punched the person who set up the bucket, let me w-wear their jacket when I was freezing, then drove me home and spent the w-whole break making sure I was alright.”

“This person is humbled and filled w-with so much light,” the redhead says blinking back tears. “My muse is extremely courageous, loving, and so  _ so  _ kind,” she ends up finishing proudly, flipping up her 16x16 prismacolor drawing for the class to see. 

Her art piece depicts his infectious laugh, showing off his boyish smile with a set of rosy cheeks, with a hidden mischievous glint shining in his eyes. The drawing is utterly beautiful with it’s primarily blended lively purples, drastically different shades of blue, and hues of pink. Every inch of the drawing is detailed from the strands of the hair on his head to the distinct beauty mark within his rosy cheek. 

The class gives her praises, causing her cheeks to heat up.

“Very very beautiful Cheryl,” Mrs. Skipper grins. “Who knew that Moose Mason was such a sweetheart?”

He shrugs his shoulder with pink cheeks. 

The redhead chuckles at her friend as she stands in front of the classroom.

“Set it on my desk dear so I can have a better look when I grade it,” her teacher instructs with a smile. “Peaches Lowell would be next to present but her suspension leaves her absent. What a shame.”

Cheryl places her art on her teacher’s desk walking towards her seat. As she passes Moose he stands from his seat, wraps his large arms around her so he can shake her silly. She chuckles as she asks to be put down. When he finally decides to place her back on the floor she realizes the whole class has their eyes set on them. 

She hopes they don’t think they’re in a romantic relationship.

“Moose Mason, you’re up next to present,” the older blonde smiles fondly.

He stands, cursing under his breath. “At least she’s not here,” the football player whispers. 

Cheryl bites back a giggle as she takes her seat beside the pink haired girl. For a second she had forgotten about all the weird energy bouncing back between her and Toni, guilt seeping through her when she glances at the frown resting on the girl’s lips. 

“So my person that I drew from the hat was someone that I didn’t actually know personally. This person was someone I heard of, I’m positive everyone in this room has heard of. Nice things and bad things are associated with my muse,” Moose sighs, eyes searching the crowd of art students. 

“Getting to know this person was a whirlwind because I honestly didn’t know what to believe or expect. However, as I befriended others true ugliness in my muse was brought to light. I had come to the conclusion that this person is actually very insecure and mean-spirited,” the boy admits shocking the redhead.

She hopes Peaches doesn’t hear this around somewhere and direct her hate on Moose. 

“I don’t think I should continue speaking. I'll say something I’ll regret so here’s my painting,” he finishes flipping up his canvas. 

Cheryl’s mouth drops. The boy’s original idea was to paint the vixen’s portrait with petals of roses, it was meant to be vibrant and cute. His final product is now dark and scary. It still remains a portrait, however the petals that make up the darker skinned girl’s face are black, rotten and falling down the canvas. It’s beautiful and yet strikingly terrifying.

“Jiminy, that’s grisly yet heartbreaking,” Mrs.Skipper howls in awe. “Stunning piece Mr.Mason!”

“Thank you,” he smiles boyishly, placing his artwork on the teacher’s desk.

When he returns to his seat Cheryl whispers, “she’s going to crucify you w-when she sees that!”

“Let her try,” he smirks, turning his back to the redhead to watch the next presentation. 

Students continue revealing their artwork and their muses having the class hooked, desperate to see the artwork. That goes on for the majority of the class period, now nearing dismissal one presentation is left.

It’s Toni’s turn to present her photo, her face remains completely unreadable. Nonetheless, Cheryl’s heart pounds in her chest afraid of what the pink haired girl is going to or not going to say.

The smaller girl however gets comments about how excited their classmates are to see her photography, because they haven’t had a chance to see any of her work. Their excitement prompts the smaller girl’s shoulders to relax with ease and a small smile to grace her features. She quickly grabs a hold of her large printed photo that’s just as big as Moose’s painted canvas. 

“So uh, I really am glad that Mrs. Skipper created this project because I got the chance to meet someone new, someone  _ incredibly _ special,” she starts giving thanks to their teacher, on the other hand making the redhead’s cheeks heat up knowing that she’s referring to her. 

“I discovered before we even started this project that my hands were magically gifted. In my head I was  _ hoping _ that I would get this person,” Toni smiles charmingly soliciting a few harmonious chuckles from her peers. “What’s insane to me is that I’ve been all over the states. I’ve met thousands of different people, but never have I ever been  _ so _ intrigued by a single person until I moved to Riverdale. The first day of school I saw something in this person that was both magical and terrifying,” she admits with a blush rising to her cheeks at her teacher’s awestruck gaze.

“Pardon my interruption, but it sounds like I have created a beautiful love story,” Mrs. Skipper beams excitedly glimpsing around the room to figure out which student Toni could be alluding to.

Toni’s mouth parts in shock, briefly glancing at the girl she’s been talking about to the class to gauge her reaction. Her heart drops a bit watching Cheryl stare down at her sketchbook. “I-I decided on using various images because I knew that just one couldn’t portray everything that  _ she _ is,” the pink haired girl announces, unashamedly dropping a pronoun to gain the redhead’s attention.

She’s successful, the redhead tilting her head up to gaze at the pink haired girl. When their eyes meet some kind of energy surges through Toni compelling her to add intensity to her voice. “My girl is just endlessly complex …  _ human _ … and that is profoundly beautiful to me _ .  _ So when I reveal my photograph to you all I would like for you to see her through my eyes and evaluate then compare your perception you already have on her with mine.”

Cheryl’s heart stops beating for a second as the room around them fades and it’s just the two of them staring at each other. “She’s super clumsy, a bit goofy, and she sometimes says the wrong thing but I know in her heart that she means well. I admire that she’s such a selfless person… sometimes I wish she was a little more selfish so she’s able to put her own feelings first, because she  _ deserves _ the world,” Toni voices, eyes desperately trying to convey the heavy weight of how she strongly feels about what she’s saying.

Suddenly she flips up her large photograph revealing to the class the several different qualities and emotions of the redhead who’s blinking back her tears, taken aback by the extremely touching words about  _ her _ . Everyone in the class leans forward in wonderment, eyes roaming from all the various smaller photos of the taller girl inside of herself. 

Cheryl’s bites down on her lip when it starts to quiver, the sight of herself looking completely miserable and lost breaks her heart, but then on the other hand within that broken girl there’s strength, silliness, and happiness which makes her heart soar.

“I have truly enjoyed every single second I got to experience the joy that is Cheryl Blossom. I hope she stays in my life for a long time,” Toni flounders for a second, clearing her throat looking away from the redhead’s tearful eyes, “I hope you all got the chance to know a little more about her true character and that you at least try to get to know the amazing person in these photos. Thank you.”

“This is stunning, Mrs. Topaz. Absolutely magnificent,” Mrs. Skipper gasps standing from her stool to get a closer look.

The whole room applauds, the few students turning to glance at the redhead causes her to blush profusely. With her heart beating so quickly in her chest she doesn’t know what to do. All she can think about is all the echoing of every kind thing Toni said about her.

_ Incredibly special.  _

_ Hoping that she would get  _ ** _me_ ** _ .  _

_ Magical and terrifying.  _

_ Profoundly beautiful.  _

_ Sometimes she says the wrong thing but I know in her heart that she means well. _

_ She  _ ** _deserves_ ** _ the world. _

_ She hopes that I’ll stay in her life for a long time _ .

No one has ever said such kind things to her, especially to an audience. Cheryl’s unable to stop the adoration leaking from her eyes at Toni’s admonishment. She doesn’t even realize the entire class’s eyes on her or the pink haired girl walking up to her until she’s enveloped in the warmth of the girl’s arms.

The two teens quietly squeeze each other tight, locked together like magnets, breathing in one another. 

Unbeknownst to them, Moose had been video recording Toni’s entire presentation and with one click he posts the tender moment on Rumordale, the school’s gossip column.

The bell rings causing all the students to disperse from their seats, but not before fawning over Toni’s abstract composition photography once more. 

“Toni, may I have a word with you?” Mrs. Skipper requests holding the pink haired girl’s project in her hands, pulling the girl’s out of their embrace.

“Yes, ma’am,” Toni nods before turning back over her shoulder to ask the redhead, “can you wait for me? I really need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” Cheryl nods, wiping her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve. 

Moose swoops in shaking his head with a smirk while the pink haired girl walks over to their art teacher, “and you thought that date ruined your chances with her. She’s head over heels for you! Stop psyching yourself out,” he whispers.

The redhead sighs at his advice, that’s the same thing her best friend had said to her on the ride home after that horrific date. Betty is usually always spot on with her and Toni’s relationship.

Why can’t she figure these important things out by herself?

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, just tell her how you felt that night and why you reacted the way you did. She’ll understand,” Moose smiles kindly looking over his shoulder at the pink haired girl making her way back over to them. “Good luck, Cher,” the muscular teen throws up his thumbs before heading out of the room.

The redhead tries her best to calm her racing heart and stop all the negative thoughts trying to swim up to the surface. 

“Ready to go?” Toni asks, gesturing towards the exit. At the redhead’s nod they stroll out of the room giving their teacher a farewell wave. “So... uh Mrs. Skipper asked me to participate in the Visual Arts Showcase Event in a few months,” the smaller girl beams zealously.

“That’s fantastic, Toni!” Cheryl genuinely smiles, lightly bumping shoulders with the pink haired girl.

Cheryl has participated in V.A.S.E for all of her high school years along with her current art class. The same group of kids have always taken a bus together to travel upstate for the competition to present their artwork to judges, getting scored to see if their work is spectacular enough to make it to the state round. She herself hasn’t been pushed through to that level and she blames that on the speaking aspect of it. 

However, the trip is still extremely enjoyable for the redhead. She loves buying the art supplies in the shop and seeing all the art that kids from around the state have created. 

“Cheryl, would it be alright if I put my photograph of you in the competition?” 

The taller girl is taken aback by the question, but nonetheless she responds with, “of course you can enter it!”

“Thank you,” the pink haired girl bites her lip graciously. 

The two are silent for a beat slowly making their way to lunch through the empty halls. 

“What’s going on with you and Moose? Do you like him?” Toni abruptly asks. 

The redhead laughs loudly at that, “of course not.”

“Oh okay, good. Can we talk about the date?” Toni asks quietly.

Cheryl nods, breathing out a nervous breath.

“I think we should get all of our feelings out so they’re known and we’re not left assuming anything,” she cites talking with her hands, waiting for the girl beside her to speak up. When she decides to remain quiet Toni offers herself, “I’ll go first.” She takes a deep breath first, opening her mouth to express, “I honestly can say that I enjoyed my time spent with you that night, from picking you up in my dad’s truck to walking you out of the restaurant.”

“Seriously? Even after I almost spilled w-water in your lap, fell on my face, and spit food out of my mouth,” the redhead lists, whispering the last part still one hundred percent embarrassed about the incident. 

“Yes, even after all of that. I didn’t expect our date to be absolutely seamless by any means. We’re both human, Cher, not the perfect fake crap portrayed in movies or on television,” Toni assures her playing with the buckle on her satchel. “It was a little messy, but that’s  _ real  _ and that’s okay _ . _ ”

“I did assume that things w-would be w-way more smoother than it w-was. I understand now that my expectations w-were over that top,” the redhead stops walking prompting the other girl to follow suit, stepping directly in front of her. She stares into those big warm chocolate orbs making her weak in the knees. “I like you… a lot… but I felt too uncomfortable and nervous w-with all the people in the building creating so much noise and eyeing me. I-It all just made me realize that I’m not good enough for you or any relationship,” Cheryl admits eyebrows dripping down in sorrow. 

“I’m sorry, that was my fault there. I shouldn’t have taken you somewhere that possibly could’ve been too loud. I didn’t know that those people there were going to stare so much and make you feel uncomfortable, but I did know how you felt in crowds of people and how your ears are sensitive. So  _ I  _ should have thought more into where our date was going to take place,” the smaller girl bites her lip, reaching out to take hold of both of the redhead’s hands affectionately. 

Cheryl’s bottom lip trembles at the softness of the tan hands surrounding hers and the deep tender stare within the pink haired girls eyes.

“I also kinda got freaked out w-when I saw Veronica in the bathroom-”

“What did she say to you?” Toni demands her voice going up an octave in anger.

“That you shouldn’t drive me home. She didn’t w-want history repeating itself,” the redhead whispers solemnly. “I didn’t truly believe w-what she was saying, I just knew that I didn’t w-want to lose you.”

“Her saying that to you is absurd and completely fucked up,” the pink haired girl lets out a frustrated breath. “Just forget about them, they don’t matter to me and they shouldn’t matter to you. They just don’t want to see you happy for some reason so ignore them.”

Cheryl nods swallowing.

“But… Cher, you have to remember that this was  _ both  _ of our first  ** _ever_ ** dates. So I’m positive that neither of us knows how this works, but  _ we _ should figure that out  _ together _ ,” Toni reasons with pleading eyes, bringing one of milky white hands to her chest.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” the redhead whispers eyebrows rising in shock at the rapid pounding against her palm.

“Cher, what we have is incredibly special. I’m not quite sure what it is exactly but I can feel it,” Toni voices unashamedly. “Do you feel the connection too?”

The taller girl nods, heartbeat gradually syncing with the pink haired girls, the same rhythm pumping through her veins.

“If you truly don’t think you’re ready for a relationship right now, I completely understand. But please don’t ever say you’re not good enough, because you’re incredible. I’m sure that anyone on this planet would be tremendously blessed to be able to be on a date with Cheryl Blossom,” Toni’s lips curve up as she squeezes the girl’s hand. 

The redhead’s heart stops for a second, “you really mean that?”

The pink haired girl takes her lip between her teeth as she nods. “I want to explore this new yet terrifying and exciting territory with  _ you. _ ”

Cheryl’s eyebrows dip down in adoration as she blinks back hot tears as her nostrils flare, “so you’d go on another date with me?”

“Yes,” Toni smiles confidently. “I actually have a date already planned out that we could do today. Only if you want.”

“On a school day?” Cheryl says unsure.

“Did you get enough sleep last night?” 

“I did,” the redhead breathes out, “I-I just don’t want a repeat of the last date.”

“It won’t be. All you would have to do is sit and watch,” Toni smiles encouragingly.

“W-watch w-what?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” the redhead amits immediately. 

“So you’ll let me take you on a date after school.”

Cheryl simply nods biting back a smile. 

With surprising strength the smaller girl wraps her arms Cheryl’s waist and spins her around, giggling when little chuckles fall from the redhead’s lips as she basks in the warmth surrounding her. 

Both of their stomachs growl drawing them back to reality. 

It’s lunch time. 

So the pink haired girl sets down the redhead teasing a bit with the newfound pet name, “lets go get some lunch, babe.” 

Nonetheless Cheryl finds herself melting into a puddle of goo, with red cheeks and a smile that won't go away she takes hold of the offered brown hand, slipping her fingers within hers. 

“You know I drove all the way to thistlehouse once on the break, you didn’t answer the door. So where were you?”

“Probably out with Betty, Moose, Jughead, and Kevin somewhere,” the redhead says, thumb caressing the other girl’s smaller one. 

“Well you owe me gas money,” Toni smirks.

“Alright, how much?”

“I was joking,” the pink haired girl laughs. “You gotta get used to that, Cher. Most of the time I’m never actually being serious.”

When the two girls stroll into the massive cafeteria hand and hand, they both are taken aback by all the staring. Cheryl shuffles closer to the pink haired girl trying to hide her face from the area a flash of light came from. 

“What’s going on?” Toni questions, eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she begins noticing giant **_smiles_** from her peers.

“I don’t know,” the redhead responds, starting to get concerned. 

The pink girl notices immediately, “don’t worry about them okay. Let’s just get our lunch,” she shrugs off like it’s no big deal the entire student body is eyeing them and failing to secretly take photos. 

They get in a random lunch line assuming everyone has lost interest in the pair. When they begin to walk to their table they still see a few people smiling at them. 

“Okay what the hell is going on?” Toni slides into her seat beside Cheryl, asking their usual table with two new guests, Moose and Kevin of course.

Moose swallows his food, “before you decide to pummel me know that what I did was with good intent.”

“What are you talking about Mason?” Toni questions after taking a bite of her pizza.

He whips out his phone placing it between the two girls.

“You took a video of Toni’s presentation?” Cheryl gasps.

“Holy shit, almost half a million likes?” The pink haired girl's eyebrows practically hit her hairline. “Well this is good, everyone was smiling at us because of this. I’m glad it wasn’t because of some sick joke or something,” Toni admits reaching under the table to stop the redhead’s tapping, slipping her fingers between hers.

“I’m glad that you guys made up,” Betty smiles.

“And you’re holding hands under the table,” the beanie wearing teen smirks, making the two girls' cheeks warm.

The redhead spends her lunchtime with a content smile upon her face gazing around the table at all of her wonderful friends while she chews her food quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dropped by to let you know that i have created a new twitter, it’s not a riverdale stan account by any means but if you want to send me a message about my fic or anything: @ughhxneey 
> 
> i appreciate everyone of you still following along!! ❤️


	13. you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when i'm kissin' you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven’t watched love, simon and are planning to watch it i suggest you go watch it, this chapter is written around the movie!! spoilers ahead
> 
> this is pretty short, but another one is coming at you guys soon :) also lowkey want this fic to be 30-40 chapters long but my ass is already running out of ideas soooo if any of y’all have anything you would like to see hit up my twitter
> 
> thanks lovelies!! ❤️

Cheryl can barely contain her excitement, the smell of popcorn heavy in her nose, anxiously tapping the side of her thigh facing away from Toni, as they near the theater that’ll showcase Love, Simon for possibly the hundredth time for the redhead, but first for the pink haired girl.

“I cant w-wait for you to w-watch this fantastic, amazing, never done before, cute, and relatable film,” the taller girl drags on beaming from ear to ear, walking through the theater door being held open by her date. 

Toni releases a light chuckle as she follows the redhead into the empty theater carrying in their movie essentials. She is relieved that she brought in a blanket from her trailer in the presence of goosebumps covering her skin, because of the temperature being a bit colder than usual.

The burgundy windowless but lit room feels like a second home to both teens considering Toni works there every day after school and Cheryl has been coming twice a week after the accident ever since she could walk. 

The pink haired girl smiles to herself as she trails behind the redhead as she picks out their seats in the center of the theater facing the big screen. The teens are startled by the loud trailers that begin to play behind them as they take their respective drinks and snacks from the carrying cart in the smaller girl's hand.

Once they’re settled there’s a quiet beat between the two while another upcoming movie trailer graces the screen. 

“Thank you,” Cheryl turns to her date with a grateful smile.

Toni shrugs like it’s no big deal, but it is to the taller girl. This means so much to Cheryl. 

“No,” the redhead shakes her head, turning her body a bit more to face the girl beside her. The pink haired girl’s caramel skin complexion thriving under the lights, vibrant colored hair falling loosely around her face and past her shoulders, the unique pair of beauty marks at each end of her mouth tilting up slightly, and her big bright orbs gazing at her intently, fills Cheryl up with a swarm of fluttering butterflies. “You rented out this entire theater for us so I can feel completely comfortable,” she finds herself whispering even as she looks away from her date to gaze around at the empty row of seats. 

“You somehow are playing my all time favorite movie even though it left theaters last w-weekend. You still w-want to try this,” she gestures to the two of them, “after the horrible date I put you through.”

“And you’re looking at me like that... I never thought it w-was possible for anyone to look at me the w-way you do,” the corners of her lips tilt up, eyes frantically blinking back tears. “I didn’t w-want to turn this date into something so deep so fast. It’s just-,” she pauses trying to find the correct words. “You’re so sweet Toni, I just  _ really _ appreciate this.” 

The pink haired girl momentarily is rendered silent, eyes full of wonder as she stares deeply into the other girl’s teary eyes. After not being able to express how she feels at the moment with words she leans forward through the space between them to make up for it, not paying any mind to the armrest stabbing her in her abdomen, to connect their lips.

It’s slow, exploratory, gentle.

Cheryl’s heart rate skyrockets as her lips leisurely move in sync with Toni’s. She lets out a content hum, unable to swallow the bliss building within her. Upon the feeling of the pink haired girl’s warm hand sliding up her neck, fingers tickling her baby hairs, Cheryl tries to reach out to Toni as well but somehow ends up grabbing onto the metal arm rest between them instead.

The teens are pulled apart by the sound of screaming coming from the big screen. However, the girl’s are still encased in one another, not daring to steal a glance towards the new movie trailer being displayed. Attention remaining firm on their date.

The redhead’s left breathless, stomach swimming with an intense amount of butterflies, mesmerized by the pink haired girl’s delighted smile shooting right through her. 

“You’re so  _ beautiful, _ ” Toni rasps softly, tenderly running her thumb over Cheryl’s cheekbone.

Cheryl thinks this is surreal, how her fiery red hair is pulled back in her usual ponytail and she’s wearing her regular school clothes that just consists of a random shirt thrown together with a pair of jeans she just yanked from her closet without thought, how her face is completely bare with the exception of her gigantic rimmed glasses sitting on her face and yet the look in Toni’s eyes is  _ so  _ similar to the look on her face when she walked down the stairs in her harvest dress with her hair all done up along with the crazy beauty enhancing makeup. 

Tears sting in her eyes, threatening to overcome her.

Toni sees  _ her.  _

_ And she thinks she’s beautiful. _

Suddenly the theater’s lights dim before turning off, leaving the room completely dark for a moment. Blaring sounds of drums immediately draws her attention from her overwhelming emotions. Then the 20th Century Fox logo appears, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind. Cheryl tries her best to hold in her squeals as excitement courses through her as the movie begins.

Cheryl breaks out in a smile reaching ear to ear when Jennifer Garner strolls out covering up her onscreen son’s eyes as their family presents Simon with a car, “you’re going to love this TT!”

“For your sake I hope so,” Toni whispers, sipping on her coke. 

The redhead eagerly bites her lip awaiting the pink haired girl’s reaction to Simon trying to talk to the man with the leaf blower,  _ “I like your boots!” _ She giggles at Toni’s cringing.

“He’s cute, reminds me of you,” the smaller girl smirks, chewing quietly on her popcorn.

***

A few minutes into the movie, the redhead frowns at Toni’s yawn turning her head to look at her date asking, “are you already tired?” Not noticing the pink haired girl’s arm slowly coming down to lay across her shoulders.

“No, I just wanted to try that out,” the smaller girl giggles, smiling brightly at her date.

“Oh,” Cheryl simply says, cheeks warm.

Soon after watching the sequence of Simon explaining how he knew he was gay has cogs turning in the redhead’s head.

“How did you know that you liked girls?” Cheryl curiously asks.

“Uh,” Toni ponders for a moment. “When I was like five my mom had this best friend who would model for her all the time. They ended up becoming best friends so she was around a lot growing up. Born and raised in Egypt, so her accent was extremely thick. I remember being so infatuated with the sound of her speaking arabic. And when I tell you she was stunning, she was  _ stunning.  _ Long dark locs down her back, prettiest emerald eyes, with the widest smile. I thought she was exotic,” she chuckles, rolling her eyes at herself. “I thought I was acting the way I was because I looked up to her as a role model, but as I got older I realized that I didn’t want to  _ be _ her. I wanted to  _ kiss _ her,” she admits, biting down on her lip.

“Did you kiss her?” Cheryl asks, eyebrows furrowing at the indifferent glint shining in the pink haired girl’s eyes.

“Yep, I just snuck one on her when my parents were out and she was completely thrown off by it,” Toni giggles at the memory, removing her arm from around her date to pick at the fringe on her shirt. “She was like fifteen years older than me. She explained to me why I was feeling the way I was which helped me understand my sexuality better. She then promised me she wouldn’t tell anyone and I appreciated her even more for that.”

“W-was it a good kiss?” Cheryl teases, poking the smaller girl’s shoulder.

“I was nine!” Toni argues. “So what about you? When did you know?”

“I knew w-when I was pretty young too. Growing up it w-was always Betty, Josie, and I, w-we w-were completely inseparable,” Cheryl starts before letting out a deep exhale. “After the accident Josie w-was the first one at the hospital everyday after school let out for my fourth grade class. She somehow always managed to even beat Betty there, bringing a new set of flowers in on Mondays so there w-was constantly a new pop of color for me in the bland hospital room. She w-would sing w-whatever I requested, even as a kid she sounded like an angel,” the redhead looks over at Toni who has her jaw slack.

“Oh wow... well that explains why she was adamant about helping you at harvest,” the pink haired girl speaks aloud, dark brows knitting together in disbelief, cogs revolving in her head. “How did you guys fall out though?”

“During my many years of physical, mental, and emotional therapy Josie continued to support me alongside my family. However, the year I turned 13 everything seemed to become more complicated even though that w-was the time I became mostly recovered; w-walking w-without having to hold onto something, w-was able to stray away from the deep depression that clouded over me during that dark period of my life, and my speech improved tremendously even though I had a stutter. It w-was like I could finally be  _ me  _ again and she w-witnessed it every step of the w-way, she w-was my cheerleader,” the redhead chokes down a whimper, quickly wiping away a fallen tear. 

She feels warm fingers reach up and cover hers as some shield, and that urges her to continue.

“It seemed like she w-was getting prettier and prettier every single day. This crush w-was  _ killing _ me and after a very long, stressful day of eighth grade I just exploded and everything I w-was feeling came tumbling out,” Cheryl explained, trying her hardest not to thrust herself back into that heartbreaking and terrifying moment.

Toni understandingly gives her a minute to compose herself.

“Um, w-well unknown to the two of us Veronica was hidden somewhere listening to my confession. She convinced Josie to not be my friend anymore I guess, but her dad is the pastor here in Riverdale. So maybe that could have also been a problem, her family being extremely religious?” Cheryl admits, still unsure of what exactly the raven haired said to turn one of her best friends against her or if her family didn’t want their daughter to be friends with someone like her.

Toni has so many more questions, but right now it’s not the right time or place for that so instead she opts for, “I  ** _can’t_ ** stand Veronica.” At the redhead’s solemn smile she feels rage build within her, causing her fists to bunch up grumbling, “why does she have to be so damn evil?”

Cheryl shrugs, pushing up her glasses off her face so she could wipe under her eyes. “Speaking of evil,” the redhead sighs, gesturing towards Martin beginning to blackmail Simon.

“Certain people need their asses beat,” the pink haired girl deapans, turning her head to glance at her date. She notices goosebumps peeking out on her wrists from underneath her long sleeve shirt. So she leans forward in her seat, unfolding her large blanket before expertly flipping up the cup holder/armrest between them. “Here,” Toni smiles gently, planting the blanket on top of the redhead.

“Thank you,” Cheryl nods gratefully with puffy eyes.

A few more minutes of watching her favorite movie turns her mood from somber to excatic in an instant.

The scene in particular of everyone in bright colors dancing around Simon to Whitney Houston’s ‘ _ I Wanna Dance with Somebody’  _ brings a humongus grin on her face, thinking again how she wants to learn the choreography. “Toni, you aren’t watching the movie,” the redhead whines when she notices the pink haired girl’s head facing her own in her peripheral vision. When Cheryl turns her head she finds her date staring at her.

“Hey,” Toni tilts her head with a small smile.

_ Blithe. _

“Hi,” the redhead smiles back, shyly pushing up her glasses at the intense gaze.

_ Bliss. _

The smaller girl leans over, craning her neck to press a slow, pillowy kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, resulting in the redhead smiling fondly to herself.

***

The two teens get through Martin’s shenanigans on top of a Waffle House table, Simon coming out to Abby, a football halftime performance that had Toni hiding from secondhand embarrassment, Martin being evil by outing Simon to the school’s gossip page during Christmas break, Toni acting like she had an eyelash in her eye when they got teary because of Simon coming out to his family, more of the pink haired girl’s blatantly staring, and two idiots creating a malicious scene during lunch.

Soon the redhead braces herself for the upcoming scene of Simon yelling at Martin. The first few times she watched that part her heart was completely destroyed, leaving her in a blubbering sobbing mess. She’s eternally grateful that she got to come out on her own time to a family that loves her no matter what, but she knows there are kids and adults who aren’t as lucky and that’s awful to think about. Being outed is one of the biggest nightmares for anyone closeted.

And it’s  _ mortifying _ when that right is ripped away from you.

_“Look, you don’t get to decide that. I’m supposed to be the one that decides when, and where, and how and who knows, and how I get to say it. _**_THAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE MY THING! _**_And you took that away from me. So look, can you _**_please_**_ just _**_GET THE_** **_FUCK AWAY FROM ME!_**_”_

Cheryl’s heart drops to her feet, chills erupting upon her skin as tears quietly spill over her cheeks. She feels the smaller girl beside her scoot closer and rest her head on her shoulder. When she hears Toni sniffle she searches for a tan hand under their blanket, interlocking their fingers.

Toni then releases an audible gasp when Simon’s email to Blue fails to send  _ permanently. _

“No,” the pink haired girl cries. 

***

“ _ You get to exhale now, Simon. You get to be more you than you than you have been,” Simon’s mom breathes, “in a very long time. You deserve everything you want.” _

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Toni breathes out, letting go of the redhead’s hand to wipe her face with her sleeve.

Toni remains quiet for the rest of the movie soaking in every conversation, every line, every look, every second until Simon’s disappointment grows as he waits for Blue anxiously on the ferris wheel. She separates herself from Cheryl completely as she sits on the edge of her seat hopeful for Blue.

“Braum needs to show himself already,” the pink haired girl says confidently after assuming he was still Blue from the very beginning. 

“You still think it's Braum?” Chery tries with a suggestive voice trying to throw her date off.

It doesn’t work.

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Toni screams at the screen as Braum runs up to the ferris wheel, smiling when the two kiss. “Come here, you,” the smaller girl ecstatically grabs the redhead’s face with both hands, tugging her closer, softly catching Cheryl’s lower lip between hers. 

Toni happily sighs through her nose, pulling away just in time to catch the friends onscreen driving off, leaving the taller girl beside her dizzy. 

The pink haired girl beams as the movie comes to a close. “That movie was really...” she trails off.

“Spit it out Topaz. Amazing, life changing, best movie you’ve ever seen?” Cheryl brags an amused eyebrow quirked up, biting her straw on her almost empty theater drink.

Toni scrunches up her face not wanting to hear the redhead gloat probably for forever after she admits that she was right. “Okay, okay, maybe it was amazing, life changing, and the best movie I’ve ever seen,” the pink haired girl concedes, watching the girl’s smile widen.

“W-what w-was your favorite part?” Cheryl asks looking back at the rolling credits for a second before putting her attention back on her date. 

“Definitely  _ this _ part,” Toni smiles brightly, reaching over grabbing the redhead’s face with both hands for a second time connecting their mouths once more. The smaller girl somehow manages to expertly move her lips against the redhead’s with even more fondness than the first time. Cheryl’s eyebrows dipping down in wonderment as she kisses the girl back, her entire body catching fire. 

As they pull apart Toni earnestly strokes a finger over the redhead’s jaw, leaving her hypnotized for a second.

“I-I meant in t-the movie,” the taller girl counters weakly after composing herself, one hundred and ten percent positive her face is beet red.


End file.
